


Ryro songfics

by Lea12



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 88
Words: 59,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Based on a song by Gram Parsons "We'll Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning"





	1. Somewhere In My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song by Gram Parsons "We'll Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Somewhere In My Car" by Keith Urban

_**(I'm driving home tonight, catching all red lights** _

_**That's alright 'cause I don't want to be alone** _

_**There's nobody waitin there, cold and empty bed** _

_**Words I wished I'd said come on the radio)**_

 

_I'm driving home tonight, finally ending that bloody and I manage to catch all the red lights. But that's alright, 'cause I don't want to be alone when there's nobody waitin' there, cold and empty bed. And just  my luck, the sad, pathetic love songs come on the radio and I hear the words I wished I'd said._

 

**_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, and I don't know why I do this to myself_ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know you're with someone else)_**

 

_And I don't know why the fuck I do this to myself. I know you're with someone else. And I know I should move on, and I did, but you still come up in my mind. I tried going on dates, but they're not right. It doesn't feel right._

Yeah, _that_ would be an amazing voicemail to leave.

 

**_(But in my mind we're somewhere in my car_ **

**_And it's raining hard on the streetlight glow_ **

**_You got your lips on mine, it's gasoline on fire_ **

**_I never will forget, you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head_ **

**_Fingertips slide up and down my back_ **

**_Breathin' hard, steamin' up the glass_ **

**_I'd give anything if I could bring you back ho o o o home)_**

 

_ But in my mind, we're somewhere in my car, well not my car (I picked a car lock and hotwired one of Professor Summers's cars, remember?) and it's raining hard on the streetlight glow  .  And then you got your lips on mine, it's gasoline on fire and I never will forget how you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and the way your fingertips would slide up and down my back and we'd be breathin' hard, steamin' up the glass and fuck, I'd give anything if I could bring you back home to me  _.

Even better voicemail.

 

**_(So, I've been sleeping 'til noon in the same bedroom_ **

**_Where I once held you and it's breaking my heart_ **

**_I should take down all those pictures from my wall_ **

**_Promises we made won't fill this empty space)_**

 

_So, I've been sleeping 'til noon in the same bedroom. I still have the same unit and I changed nothing in the bedroom. There, where I once held you after you found me and it's breaking my heart how stupid I was to let you go. I should take down all those pictures from my wall, not that there are a lot of them, but they still hurt when I see them. Promises we made won't fill this empty space._

I'm getting lamer and lamer.

 

**_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, and I don't know why_ **

**_I just  can't let you go o o o _ **

**_Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know you're never coming back)_ **

 

_And I just... I don't know why I just  can't let you go. Do you feel the same, Marie? I doubt, considering you're with someone. I know you're never coming back, but I... I love you.  Maybe  if we meet again, and I get some kind of closure,  maybe  I could move on. _

Now that's  just  desperate.

 

**_(But in my mind we're somewhere in my car_ **

**_And it's raining hard on the streetlight glow_ **

**_You got your lips on mine, it's gasoline on fire_ **

**_I never will forget, you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head_ **

**_Fingertips slide up and down my back_ **

**_Breathin' hard, steamin' up the glass_ **

**_I'd give anything if I could bring you back ho o o o home_ **

**_If I could bring you back!)_ **

 

_"I know you'll erase this voicemail as soon as you hear my voice, but I need to say it, for my sake. I know you have a whole new life now, job, boyfriend, husband, whatever. If he is listening to this, I suggest  not to." _ His voice goes low.

_"But in my mind, we're somewhere in my car, well not my car. Remember how I picked a car lock and hotwired one of Professor Summers's cars and you got so scared that we'd get caught  ?" _ He laughs at the memory and his voice breaks a little.

_"And it's raining hard on the streetlight glow. And then you got your lips on mine, and it was like it's gasoline on fire. And I never will forget how you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and the way your fingertips would slide up and down my back and we'd be breathin' hard, steamin' up the glass  . Fuck, Marie. I'd give anything if I could bring you back home." _ He laughs again.

_"If you're still listening... Tell me if I could bring you back. I know you won't answer it, but... I need to know. I need a closure. I still love you, Marie. I tried, but you're so hard to forget, you know that? I'm still at my old address, this number... If you want to... If you want this to end, or anything. I... Goodbye."_

He finally ends the voicemail and wants to smack himself. Idiot.

 

**_(But in my mind we're somewhere in my car_ **

**_And it's raining hard on the streetlight glow_ **

**_You got your lips on mine, it's gasoline on fire_ **

**_I never will forget, you grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head_ **

**_And your fingertips slide up and down my back_ **

**_Breathin' hard, steamin' up the glass_ **

**_I'd give anything if I could bring you back ho o o o home)_ **

 

"Come on, I want to show you something." John says, pulling Marie along with him to the garage.

"In the garage?" She asks and he rolls his eyes.

"Out of the garage, but we need a car to get there." John says, walking to one of the cars and opens the passenger's seat, smirking. "M'lady."

"The car  was unlocked  ,  just  like that?" He rolls his eyes at that, taking a deep breath. "Don't think, act. For once in your life, do something reckless."

"You picked a lock on Professor Summers's car?!" She asks, half whispering- half yelling.

"Yes. And I hotwired it right before I met up with you, so you don't have time to change your mind. See, I _can_ think ahead and plan."

"Not what I meant!"

"Look, Summers is a cool bloke. Pretty sure he's done it with Ms. Grey,  I think  he'll understand the need to take my girlfriend out on a date if we get caught."

"Caught?!"

"Oh calm down. I've done this few times before and I've never  been caught ." He winks at her and she crosses her arms.

"Oh  really ? You've done this before?" He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "Do you want to do this or not?"

"Fine." She gets in the car and he smiles and gets in the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"It's raining. Wonderful set up for a mood." He stops the car. "We're he..." She shuts him up with a kiss and they get lost in each other, not caring when her mutation sets. She pulls away, taking her breath and he looks at her surprised. "Woah. Didn't expect that." She smiles at him, grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head and kisses him hard. She takes off her shirt too and her jeans and straddles him. "Look who's reckless now." He says and she shut him up with a kiss again and his hand go up in her hair as her fingertips slide up and down his back.

"Do you want to go full Titanic?" He asks, breaking the kiss, gasping for air and she sees the black veins disappearing. "Depends. Can you take it?" She asks,  suddenly  feeling a little self-conscious. "You took your shawl with you right?" She nods. "Do you have a condom?"

"Well, there's gotta be at least one in here somewhere." She punches him  lightly  in the arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I. Yes, I have a condom."

"When did you buy it?"

"Yesterday."

"When?"

"Me, Bobby and few others went to buy a few things."

She flinches when he mentions Bobby. "Oh."

He pulls a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey. I'm not pressuring you. I bought them  just  in case. We can go back if you want." She bites her look and straightens up. "I've never done it. Full on sex sex. What we've done, it's the farthest I've done. Did you?"

"I didn't either."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not. Oral is all I've done. And some fun over the clothes, but we've done that too."

"I love you."

" _I_ love _you_. And if you want to stop, or if I want to stop, we say and we stop. Alright?"

"Alright." She kisses him and starts to unzip his pants. "Backseat might be more comfortable."

"Yeah. So would a bed." She keeps on kissing him.

"We can go back."

"Oh shut up and keep on lovin' me." He smiles and takes off her bra and puts his hands on her butt and slaps it  lightly . "Wanna get out of these?"

"Do _you_?" They look at each and smirk.

 

"You're beautiful. I love you." He says, breathing hard, holding her in his arms and playing with her hair as she draws on his chest. She looks up, smiling and kisses him. " _I_ love _you_." She looks around, seeing the steamed glass. "We went full Titanic, didn't we? We even got the steam and the hand."

"Yeah we did." They laugh.

"I want this moment to last forever. Us, here, the stars in the sky we can't really see because of the steam..." She trails on.

"The feeling of belonging, of being safe, of love. Yeah, me too."

 

 

"I'd give anything if I could bring you back home." He is opening the door to his unit and hears his voice from behind himself. He turns around and sees her, holding her phone and trying not to cry. "Do you have anything to say to me?" She asks, voice breaking.

"You're beautiful." He can't say anything else and she scoffs.

"After years of not talking and a minutes long, very detailing voicemail, that is all you have to say? That I look beautiful?"

"I... I didn't even think you'd listen to it."

She takes few steps closer to him and pulls him in a kiss, pushing him against the door. "You jerk. You idiot."

 

**_(Mmmm_ **

**_If I could bring you back_ **

**_Mmmm_ **

**_Just close my eyes...)_ **

 

"Mmmm." He murmurs into thousandth kiss.

 

_"If I could bring you back."_

 

"Mmmm." He says, mouth full with pancakes they made.

 

_I'll just  close my eyes, and you'll be back, he often thought to himself. Us, back somewhere in the car._

* * *

 


	2. We'll Sweep Out The Ashes In The Morning

**_(We know it's wrong to let this fire burn between us_ **

**_We've got to stop this wild desire in you and in me)_ **

 

They burned together, when her hand first touched him and sucked his powers.

They burned together when his hand touched her cheek, caressing it.

They burn together, when his lips touch hers, when his hand is in her hand, when her lips are on his body, and his on hers, when his cock is inside her.

And they will burn together with desire and fire inside of them.

 _"We need to stop doing this",_ she says, moaning his name.

 _"Yeah, we do.",_ he agrees, his face in her hair, breath shaky.

 

 

**_(So we'll let the flame burn once again until the thrill is gone_ **

**_Then we'll sweep out the ashes in the morning)_ **

 

He plays with his Zippo, using the flame on her, and she is burning, and god, it feels so good.

The thrill of the flames he makes, be it on his or hers body, is addictive. They leave the ashes of their flames, saying they'll clean them, until the next time.

 

 

**_(We're two people caught up in a flame that has to die down soon_ **

**_I didn't mean to start this fire and neither did you)_ **

 

_"This, whatever it is, it needs to die down soon!"_

_"Why, so you can go back to Ice? You need Fire, Marie!"_

_"I didn't mean to start this, neither did you. Why don't we stop this? Why can't we?"_

_"Because we're two people caught up in a flame and we can't escape it."_

 

 

**_(So tonight when you hold me tight we'll let the fire burn on_ **

**_And we'll sweep out the ashes in the morning)_ **

 

 _"Hold me tight, John."_ And he holds her in his arms as tight as he can, letting the fire burn them.

_"We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning."_

 

 

**_(Each time we meet, we both agree it's for the last time_ **

**_But out of your arms, I'm out of my mind)_ **

_"This is the last time",_ they say between their breaths, his fingers inside of her.

 _"This has to stop",_ they say as they come together.

 _"This is the end",_ they say as kiss.

 _"This needs to stop",_ they say as they lay together, dreaming of another world.

_"I'm out of my mind if I'm not in your arms."_

 

**(So we'll taste the thrill of stolen love tonight until the dawning**

**And we'll sweep out the ashes in the morning)**

 

_"Let me taste the thrill of you until down."_

_"I love you."_

_"Your love is a stolen one."_

_"I don't care." "Liar."_

_"Let me and then we'll sweep out the ashes in the morning."_

 

 

**_(We're two people caught up in a flame that has to die down soon_ **

**_I didn't mean to start this fire and neither did you)_ **

 

_"I can't do this anymore, John! We need to stop!"_

_"I know! But I love you, Marie."_

_"I didn't mean to start this."_

_"Neither did I."_

 

 

**_(So tonight when you hold me tight we'll let the fire burn on_ **

**_And we'll sweep out the ashes in the morning)_ **

 

_"Burn me."_

_"Marie..."_

_"Please."_ He looks at her with pain in his eyes and apology on his lips and opens his Zippo, lays next to her and closes her eyes, feeling fire in his veins and her body, her screams ending the silence.

_"We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning."_

 

 

**_(Yes, we'll taste the thrill of stolen love tonight until the dawning_ **

**_And we'll sweep out the ashes, we'll sweep out the ashes_ **

**_We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning)_ **

 

_"I love you, no matter what happens. Remember that, Marie."_

_"I love you too, no matter what happens. I'll remember, John."_

They kiss, feeling the taste of tears. _"We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning."_


	3. Bet You Still Think Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Blake Shelton "Bet You Still Think Of Me"

_**(Baby where are you going now?** _

_**Do you ever really know?** _

_**Oh, you hate to be tied down** _

_**But you hate to sleep alone)** _

 

Marie starts to get up.

_"Where are you going?"_  Bobby asks her.

_"To my room. I'm very tired."_ Marie answers, smiling at him, trying to look tired, but he doesn't notice. He never does.

_"Oh. Do you want me to walk you..."_

_"No need. I'll see you tomorrow."_ She goes up, cursing herself and enters an empty bedroom and sees John on the bed.

_"You're very tired, huh? I hope..."_

She shuts him up with a forceful kiss and he smirks.

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me."_ He smirks at her, daring her and she pushes him on the bed.

 

_"Why do you come here every night?"_ He asks her, playing with his Zippo.

_"I hate to sleep alone. Why do you?"_

_"I'd hate for you to sleep alone."_

 

 

**_(I bet you still think about me_ **

**_Yeah I bet you still think about me)_ **

 

_"Do you still think about me?"_  John asks her, after he sees her in the battle.  _"I bet you still do. Ice doesn't work you out as much as Fire does."_

 

 

_**(Like I think about you** _

_**Even when I don't want to** _

_**There's just something about you, baby** _

_**There's nothing that I can do)**_  

 

_" I think _ _about you."_  He tells her, kissing every inch of her body in the woods.

_"Even when I don't want to."_ He puts his fingers inside of her.  _"There's just something about you, baby."_

_"I bet."_

_"There's nothing that I can do."_  He says, thrusting in her.

_"Yeah, you can."_

 

 

_**( I think about you, you were always wild and free** _

_**I know we couldn't hold on forever, but baby** _

_**I bet you still think about me)** _

 

_" I think about you, how you were wild and free that day. Do you remember it?"_

_"I remember."_

_"I know we couldn't hold on forever, but baby, I bet you still think about me when you go to sleep."_

 

 

**_(Are you driving up the coast?_ **

**_Are you wearing any shoes?_ **

**_Did you outrun all your ghosts?_ **

**_Like you were always tryin' to do...)_ **

 

_"You are driving up the coast? What the hell, Marie?"_

_"Do you want to come with me or not, John?"_

_"Marie, I..."_

_"Did you outrun all your ghosts, like you were tryin' to do?"_

_"Did you outrun all your ghosts, like you were trying to do?"_

_"No."_

_"No."_ He sighs.  _"I'll meet you there."_

 

 

**_(I bet you still think about me_ **

**_Yeah I bet you still think about me_ **

**_Like I think about you_ **

**_Even when I don't want to_ **

**_There's just something about you, baby_ **

**_There's nothing that I can do)_ **

 

_"I bet she still thinks bout me when you kiss her, Bobby."_  He tells him, mocking him, flipping Zippo in his hands.

_"Yeah, I bet she still thinks about me, like I think _ _about her."_  He sees his expression, full of anger and pain, and smiles with apology in it.

_"Even I don't want to. There's just _ _something about her."_  Bobby is the first one to attack and he falls on the ground.

_"I love her, Bobby. I'm sorry. There's nothing that I can do."_ And then there is void as Bobby punches him.

 

 

**_( I think about you, you were always wild and free_ **

**_I know we couldn't hold on forever, but baby_ **

**_I bet you still think about me)_ **

 

_" I think _ _about her, how she was wild and free that one day, only the two of us. Was she like that with you?"_  Pyro, because he _is_  Pyro now, not John Allerdyce, mocks him. Bobby kicks him on the ground with his powers.  _"I knew I couldn't hold on forever, it had to end someday, you know. But fuck, it was amazing."_

_"Is that how you apologize?"_  Bobby tries to hit him, but he stops him, not answering his question.

_"I bet she still thinks about me while you fuck her. Hold on, do you two even fuck? Or kiss? Or even fucking touch?"_  Bobby hits him and he laughs. _"I'm assuming from that that you don't. Shame, you know."_  Pyro smirks and winks at him.  _"She is an amazing fuck."_  And then he blacks out.

 

 

**_(Like I think about you_ **

**_Even when I don't want to_ **

**_There's just something about you, baby_ **

**_There's nothing that I can do_ **

**_I think  about you, you were always wild and free_ **

**_I know we couldn't hold on forever, but baby_ **

**_I bet you still think about me)_**  

 

_"Do you still think about me, John? Like I think about you?"_ She asks him, she fucking asks him the question he asks her. He doesn't answer her, just like she didn't answer him.  _"Because I do. Even when I don't want. I don't know why I still do, I mean, I'm with Remy now and we're happy, but you're still here, in my fucking mind!"_   She gets closer to him and puts her hands around him.  _"There's nothing that I can do."_

He pulls away from her.  _"Yeah, you can."_

_" I think _ _about you, how you were always wild and free, and how I became like you that day. It's my happiest memory."_  She tells him, tears falling down her cheek. He can't resist, he never could, so he goes to her and wipes off her tears. She puts her hands on his. _"I know we can't hold on forever, but baby,"_ she kisses him,  _"I bet you still think about me."_

 

 

**_(Yeah I bet you still think about me_ **

**_Yeah I bet you still think about me)_ **

 

_"Yeah, I bet you still think about me."_  She says, smirking as she sucks him.

 

_"Yeah, I bet you still think about me too."_  He says, smirking as he licks her.


	4. As You Turn Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Lady Antebellum "As You Turn Away"

_**(Standing face to face** _

_**Wrapped in your embrace** _

_**I don't wanna let you go** _

_**But you're already gone)** _

 

They stand face to face, wrapped in an embrace, not wanting to let go of each other, but they are already gone, separated by their ambitions and goals .

 

 

**_(Now you kiss my cheek_ **

**_Soft and bittersweet_ **

**_I can read it in your eyes_ **

**_Baby, this is our goodbye)_ **

 

They meet the night before, and he kisses her cheek and John never does that and that is how she knows something is wrong, something will be wrong .

Even if he didn't kiss her on the cheek, she sees his eyes, she reads them, she doesn't need to suck him and his mind to know what they say, what they scream .

It's their goodbye, the two of them laying in the grass, fucking cuddling, with their clothes, his hand in her hair, her hands circling on his chest .

She thought their goodbye would be them, savoring each other, to remember every inch of their bodies, to never forget them.

Not fucking cuddling in the fucking grass.

Guess she was wrong.

 

 

_**(Nothing more to say** _

_**Nothing left to break** _

_**I keep reaching out for you** _

_**Hoping you might stay)** _

 

She had nothing to say to him, and he had nothing to say to her, so they were quiet.

She tried to reach out for the words, but couldn't.  _"I'm hoping you might stay."_  But she couldn't say them.

 

 

_**(Nothing more to give** _

_**Nothing left to take** _

_**I keep reaching out for you** _

_**Reaching out for you** _

_**As you turn away)** _

 

She had nothing more to give him, and he had nothing more to give her.

Nothing left to take of each other.

He left first. I tried to reach him, but he turned away.

 

 

_**(Let go of my hand** _

_**So I can feel again** _

_**Nothing's gonna hurt as much** _

_**As that final touch)** _

 

He puts his hand in hers. She is without her gloves.  _"Let go of my hand, John."_

_"I'm not scared of what could happen."_

_"I know, but I am. Because that final touch will hurt like nothing else."_

He kisses her, trying to do it as long as he could.

That was their first time.

 

Their last time, it hurt. It hurt, not just him, but her too.  _"I told you. The final touch will hurt much more."_

 

 

**_(No we can't be friends_ **

**_'Cause I don't think I could take seeing you_ **

**_And knowing where we've been_ **

**_I hope you understand)_ **

 

_"Can we at least be friends?"_  He asks for the first time.

_"No, we can't be friends!"_

_"We'll forget what happened, alright! We won't tell Bobby and we'll never talk about this. I just want to be close to you."_

_"We can't be friends 'cause I don't think I could take seeing you, knowing where we've, how it felt kissing and touching you . I hope you understand."_

He nods, smiling. _"I do."_  He kisses her.

 

_"Can we at least be friends?"_  He asks her for the second time, after the battle.

She slaps him. _"No, we can't be friends!"_

_"Is it because of Bobby?"_

_"No, it isn't because of Bobby, you jerk! You're with a man who tried to use me to turn humans into mutants! You're a bad guy now."_

_"It didn't bother you before."_

_" I don't think I could take seeing you, knowing where you've been and what you've done!"_

_"I understand."_  He kisses her.

 

 

**_(Nothing more to say_ **

**_Nothing left to break_ **

**_I keep reaching out for you_ **

**_Hoping you might stay)_ **

 

_"I have nothin' more to say, John. There's nothing left to break."_  She goes, leaving him trying to reach out, hoping for her to stay.

 

 

**_(Nothing more to give_ **

**_Nothing left to take_ **

**_I keep reaching out for you_ **

**_Reaching out for you_ **

**_As you turn away)_ **

 

_"I have nothing more to give you. There's nothing left to take."_  He says and goes, leaving her to reach out for him, as he is turning away.

 

 

**_(One step my heart is breaking_ **

**_One more my hands are shaking_ **

**_The door is closing_ **

**_And I just can't change it)_ **

 

With each step they take, closing the door, their hearts are breaking and hands shaking, and there is nothing they can do to change it .

 

 

**_(Nothing more to say_ **

**_Nothing left to break)_ **

 

_"I have nothing more to say."_

_"I have nothing left for you to break."_

 

 

_**(Nothing more to give** _

_**Nothing left to take** _

_**I keep reaching out for you** _

_**Reaching out for you** _

_**I keep reaching out for you** _

_**Reaching out for you** _

_**As you turn away,** _

_**As you turn away,** _

_**As you turn away)** _

 

_"Nothing more to give."_  He says, giving her kisses all over her body.

_"You have nothing left to take from me."_  He says as she takes his power.

 

_"I'll keep reaching out for you, you know."_

_"Reaching out for me?"_

_"Yeah. As you turn away."_

_"As I turn away?"_

_"As you turn away."_


	5. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Thomas Rhett "Playing With Fire"

_**( I know I should let it go** _

_**Take a different road** _

_**When I'm driving home** _

_**But I don't want to)** _

 

_"I know I should let it go, Jubilee, take a different road when I'm driving home, but I can't."_  Marie tells her friend.  _"I don't want to."_  She cries in her arms.

 

 

_**(Delete your number from my phone** _

_**Instead of calling** _

_**Asking if you're all alone** _

_**But I don't want to)** _

 

_"I should delete your number from my phone, instead of calling and asking if you're all alone."_  She says into the phone.  _"But I don't want to, John."_

 

 

_**(Stay away** _

_**From your side of town** _

_**But it's too late** _

_**I'm in your drive right now)** _

 

_"I should stay away from your side, you know."_  He tells her, kissing her. _"But it's too late."_

 

 

_**(I don't know, why I don't** _

_**Put it out baby** _

_**We kiss and the flames** _

_**Just  get higher** _

_**But yeah I know** _

_**When I hold onto you baby** _

_**I'm all tangled up in barbed wire** _

_**I get burned, I don't learn** _

_**I'll be back, give it time** _

_**Yeah, I know it sounds crazy** _

_**But guess I like playing with fire)** _

 

_"I don't know why I don't put it out."_  She tells Bobby between sobs.  _"It's_ _just_ _, we kiss and the flames get higher."_  She sees the look on his face.

 

_"I know, when I hold onto you baby, I'm all tangled up in barbed wire."_  He tells her, holding her in his arms.

 

_"I get burned and yet I don't learn. I never do."_  She tells him, playing with his Zippo she took away when he wasn't looking.

 

_"I'll be back, just _ _give it time, alright baby?"_  He promises, holding her hands.

 

_"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I guess I like playing with fire."_  She says, John's Zippo in her hand while Bobby is looking at the flame.

 

 

_**(I could find a spot to** _

_**Go hang out on Friday night** _

_**Where you are gonna be** _

_**But I don't want to, no)**_  

_"I could find a spot for us to go hang out on Friday night, just _ _the two of us."_  He offers.

_"No need. I have plans."_

_"Where are you going to be?"_

_"With Bobby."_

_"Oh. Forget I said anything."_  He says getting up, but she stops him by putting her hand on his arm.

_"But I don't want to. Forget, I mean."_

_"No."_  He yanks her hand off him.

 

 

_**( Yeah, I could let it end** _

_**Call it quits, call off** _

_**All this on and off again** _

_**But I just don't want to)** _

 

_"Yeah, I could let it end."_  She answers his question.  _"Call it quits, call off."_  She stands up.  _"But I_ _just don't want to."_

 

 

_**(Yeah that key** _

_**Is right under the mat** _

_**Come on in, baby** _

_**Let's strike that match)** _

 

_"Yeah, the key is right under the mat."_  He tells her on the phone.

 

_"Come on in, baby."_  He says, as he stands in front of the door of a house. She comes inside.  _"Let's strike that match."_  She says, smirking as she takes off her clothes.

 

 

**_(I don't know, why I don't_ **

**_Put it out baby_ **

**_We kiss and the flames_ **

**_Just get higher_ **

**_But yeah I know_ **

**_When I hold onto you baby_ **

**_I'm all tangled up in barbed wire I get burned,_ **

**_I don't learn_ **

**_I'll be back, give it time_ **

**_Yeah, I know it sounds crazy_ **

**_But guess I like playing with fire_ **

**_Playing with fire)_ **

 

_"I don't know why I don't put it out."_  He tells Magneto and Mystique.  _"We kiss and the flames_ _just get higher and I love that feeling."_

 

_"I know that when I hold onto you, I'm all tangled up in barbed wire."_  She says as she kisses him, repeating his words.

 

_"I get burned and I still don't learn. You seem to have that affect on me."_  He tells her, playing with his Zippo.

 

_"I'll be back, just _ _give it time."_  She promises, holding his hands in hers.

 

_"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I guess I like playing with fire."_  He tells Magneto, looking at the fireball in his hand.

 

 

_**(So let's fire it up one more time** _

_**(Fire it up one more time)** _

_**Baby just put your lips on mine** _

_**(Lips on mine))** _

 

_"Let's fire it up one more time."_  She says, kissing him and pulling off his clothes.

 

_"Fire it up one more time."_  He repeats, making fire in his hand and putting them on her waist. She moans, whether in pain or pleasure, he never knows. Both, in some way.  _"Baby,_ _just_ _put your lips on mine, it'll be alright."_  He tries to soothe her. It works.

 

 

_**(I don't know, why I don't** _

_**Put it out baby** _

_**We kiss and the flames** _

_**Just get higher** _

_**(We kiss and the flames)** _

_**( Just get higher)** _

_**But yeah I know** _

_**When I hold onto you baby** _

_**(Onto you baby)** _

_**I'm all tangled up in barbed wire** _

_**(All tangled up)** _

_**(I'm all tangled up)** _

_**I get burned, I don't learn** _

_**I'll be back, give it time** _

_**Yeah, I know it sounds crazy** _

_**(Sounds crazy)** _

_**But guess I like playing with fire** _

_**Playing with fire)** _

 

_"I don't know why I don't put it out, this, all of _ _this out baby."_  He says, trailing kisses down her collarbone. _"We kiss and the flames get higher. And I enjoy flames."_

_"Yeah I know. When I hold onto you baby, I'm tangled in barbed wire."_  She says, moaning.

_"All tangled up."_  He says, kissing her jaw.

_"Yeah, I'm all tangled up. I get burned and don't learn."_

_"I'll be back, give it time, will ya?"_  She says to him and they both know that it's a lie.

 

_"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy."_  She tells Jubilee.

_"It does sound crazy."_  Jubilee says, sitting next to her.

_"But guess I like playing with fire."_

 

 

_**(Playing with fire, huh)** _

 

_"Playing with fire, huh?"_  He says, startling her. She gets up, his Zippo in her left hands and a fireball in her right hand.

_"Yeah."_  She smiles and he returns the smile.


	6. Raging Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Phillip Phillips "Raging Fire"

_**(We are dead to rights morning ray** _

_**We are thick and thin 'til our last days** _

_**So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart** _

_**You know how to give and how to take** _

_**You see every hope I locked away** _

_**So pull me close and surrender to my heart)** _

 

_"We have until morning."_  She says, laying next to him, kissing him.

He stops the kiss. _"Promise me something."_

_"What?"_  She asks, confused.

_"Stay with me through thick and thin 'til our last days."_

She nods and smiles. _"Of course."_  They kiss.

 

_"Hold me close, John and I'll surrender to your heart."_

_"Of course, Marie."_

 

_"I'll give you my life."_

_"I don't want it.We are both takers. I take life and you take flames and turn them into fire."_

 

_"You see every hope I locked away, Marie. I love you for that."_

_"So pull me close and surrender to my heart then."_

 

 

_**(Before the flame goes out tonight** _

_**Yeah, we'll live until we die)** _

 

_"Take me before the flame goes out tonight."_

_"You're asking me? Did we swap roles or somethin', John?"_

_"Shut up." He kisses her._

_"I'll kill you. And then, you'll kill me."_

_"We'll live until we die then."_

 

 

_**(So c'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?** _

_**C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**'Til we lose control into a raging fire** _

_**Into a raging fire** _

_**C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?)** _

 

_"So c'mon, John. Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire, like you promised?"_  She challenges him, wearing a smirk and fuck, he is so turned on right on, but he still has common sense. He opens his Zippo.

_" 'Til we lose control."_  He says and she smirks.

_"Bring me into a raging fire. C'mon, John."_

 

_"C'mon. Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire, Marie?"_  He mocks her, smirking.

 

 

**_(You know time will give and time will take_ **

**_All the memories made will wash away)_ **

 

_"You know I'll give you my powers, right?"_

_"And you know I'll take your time and the memories."_

_"They'll wash away."_

_"So will your powers."_

 

 

_**(Even though we've changed,** _

_**I'm still here with you** _

_**If you listen close, you'll hear the sound** _

_**Of all the ghosts that bring us down** _

_**Hold on to what makes you feel** _

_**Don't let go, it's what makes you real)** _

 

_"Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you, remember that."_

_"I will."_

_"If you listen close, you'll hear the sound of all the ghosts that bring us down."_

_"Yeah. And when you hear it, hold on to what makes you feel and no matter what, don't let go, it's what makes you real."_

 

 

_**(If the flame goes out tonight** _

_**Yeah, we'll live until we die)** _

 

_"If the flame goes out tonight, John, I..."_

_"Yeah, yeah. We'll live until we die."_

 

 

_**(So c'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?** _

_**C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**'Til we lose control into a raging fire** _

_**Into a raging fire** _

_**C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?)** _

 

_"So c'mon Marie, won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?"_  He screams at her, eyes burning.  _"C'mon!"_  He throws a ball of fire.  _"C'mon! C'mon!"_  He falls on the ground, next to her.  _" 'Til we lose control into a raging fire, right Marie?"_  He smirks.

 

_"C'mon, John. Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?"_  She mocks him, smirking at him.

 

 

**_(Let the world leave us behind,_ **

**_Let your heart be next to mine_ **

**_Before the flame goes out tonight,_ **

**_We can live until we die)_ **

 

_"Let the world leave us behind."_  She says to him and he is surprised , but kisses her. _"If you let your heart be next to mine."_  She smiles and returns the kiss.  _"Before the flame goes out tonight."_

 

_"We can live until we die."_

 

 

_**(C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?)** _

 

_"C'mon Marie. Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?"_  He asks her, smiling at her, playing with her fingers.

 

 

_**(C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?** _

_**C'mon c'mon c'mon** _

_**'Til we lose control into a raging fire** _

_**Into a raging fire)** _

 

_"C'mon John!"_  She screams at him, throwing fireball at him.  _"C'mon!"_  She screams, tears falling. _"C'mon!"_  She throws him on the ground.  _"Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?"_  She mocks and takes his hands.

 

_"C'mon Marie!"_  He yells feeling his life getting sucked out of him. _"Do it. Kill me. C'mon!"_  She starts choking him.  _" 'Til we lose control into a raging fire, right John?"_


	7. Don't You Wanna Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Jason Aldean "Don't You Wanna Stay"

  _ **(I really  hate to let this moment go**_

_**Touching your skin and your hair falling slow** _

_**When a goodbye kiss, feels like this)**_

 

_"I really  _ _hate to let this moment go, you know."_ He says, fingers circling around her palm. _"Touching your skin and you hair falling slow."_ She smiles. _"Well, aren't you poetic today."_ He returns the smile and kisses her. _"When a goodbye kiss feels like this."_

 

**_(Don't you wanna stay here a little while_ **

**_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_ **

**_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_ **

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_ **

**_We can make forever feel this way_ **

**_Don't you wanna stay)_**

 

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"_ He asks, eyes pleading. _"Don't you wanna hold each other tight?"_ He asks and she looks away. _"Don't you wanna fall asleep with tonight?"_ He touches her arm and makes her look at him. " _Don't you wanna stay here a little while, Marie?"_ He sees her eyes and the emotions in them. She sees the emotions in his eyes too. _"We can make forever feel this way."_ He says, hugging her. _"Don't you wanna stay?"_

 

**_(Let's take it slow_ **

**_I don't wanna move too fast_ **

**_I don't wanna just  make love, _ **

**_I wanna make love last)_**

 

_"Let's take it slow."_

_"I don't wanna move too fast."_

_"I don't wanna just  make love, I wanna make love last." _

 

They don't remember whose words were those, his or hers. But it doesn't matter.

 

**_(When your up this high,_ **

**_it's a sad goodbye)_**

 

_"Ya know, Marie, when you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye."_ And she  just  smiles at him.

 

**_(Don't you wanna stay here a little while_ **

**_Don't you wanna hold each other tight_ **

**_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight_ **

**_Don't you wanna stay here a little while_ **

**_We can make forever feel this way_ **

**_Don't you wanna stay)_**

 

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"_ She asks him, repeats his question with the same pleading eyes he had and he  simply  smirks. _"Don't you wanna hold each other tight?"_ He looks away, like she did. _"Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?"_ She touches his arm and he looks at her. _"Don't you wanna stay here a little while, John?"_ She sees his eyes, their emotions and knows she has those emotions in hers too. _"We can make forever feel this way."_ She says, hugging him. _"Don't you wanna stay?"_

 

_**(Oh yeah!** _

_**Oh you feel so perfect baby** _

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while)**_

 

_"Oh yeah!"_ She moans as he comes into her.

_"Oh you feel so perfect baby!"_ He says, thrusting.

 

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"_ He asks as she is putting her clothes on.

 

_**(Don't you wanna stay here a little while** _

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight** _

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight** _

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while** _

_**We can make forever feel this way** _

_**Don't you wanna stay)**_

 

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"_ He asks her, but it's not John's voice and she sees his eyes and they're not his and she can't. _"Don't you wanna hold each other tight?"_ She looks away, not for the reason she had with John. _"Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?"_ He touches her arm and it isn't John, he isn't John and she can't, she doesn't look at him. _"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"_ She sees the emotions in his eyes, so different then John's but the emotions are similar and she knows he sees emotions in her eyes, but he doesn't know about them. _"We can make forever feel this way."_ He hugs her and his body is so different then John's and the hug is different. _"Don't you wanna stay?"_

 

**_(Don't you wanna stay_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah)_**

 

_"Don't you wanna stay?_ " He asks.

_"Yeah."_ She nods.

_"Yeah?"_ He asks, surprised.

_"Yeah."_ She smiles, kissing him.

_"Yeah?"_ He smirks, kissing her jaw.

_"Yeah."_ She laughs.

_"Yeah."_ He repeats it and he is smiling and she has never seen him this happy.


	8. All Downhill From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by New Found Glory "All Downhill From Here"

  ** _(You're hiding something, 'cause it's burning through your eyes_**

**_I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies_ **

**_I can tell you're going through the motions_ **

**_Figured you were writing out your part_ **

**_Once again we're playing off emotion_ **

**_Which one of us will burn until the end.)_ **

 

_"You're hiding something."_  Bobby says and she tries to shake it off _. "No I'm not."_

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"How would you know?"_

_" 'Cause it's burning through your eyes."_  They turn around and see John, playing with his Zippo.

 

_"I can tell you're going through the motions."_  He says to Bobby. _"Figured you were writing out your part."_  He smirks.

 

_"Once again, we're playing off emotion."_  He says, taunting.

 

_"Tell me, what do you think, which one of us will burn until the end."_  He says to them.

 

**_(Catalyst you exist to pull me down,_ **

**_You contradict the fact that you still want me around,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here)_ **

 

_"You're my catalyst, Bobby._ _You exist to pull me down,"_  John says to him and then turn to Marie,  _"you contradict the fact that you still want me around, and its all downhill from here_   _."_

 

John is on the ground and Bobby sits next to him.  _"And its all downhill from here."_

 

_**(Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness** _

_**Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss** _

_**I can tell you're going through the motions** _

_**Figured you were writing out your part** _

_**Once again we're playing off emotions** _

_**Which one of us will burn until the end.)**_

 

_"Your good intentions slowly _ _turn to bitterness, you know that Bobby?"_  She tells him, angry at him and her and John.  _"Reoccurring episodes with_ _each and every kiss. I can't stand this anymore."_

 

_"I can tell you're going through the motions, John."_  Bobby mocks him. _"Figured you were writing out your part."_  Bobby smirks and it's the first smirk he sees from him and fuck, fuck, fuck, he is dead.

 

_"Once again we're playing off emotions."_  Bobby says, taunting and mocking him.

 

_"Tell me, which one of us will burn until the end."_  Bobby says to them.

 

**_(Catalyst you exist to pull me down,_ **

**_You contradict the fact that you still want me around,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here)_ **

 

_"And you're my catalyst, John. You exist to pull me down."_  Bobby says, looking at him and then at Marie.  _"You contradict the fact that you still want me around. And its all downhill from here."_

 

Bobby is on the ground and John sits next to him, smirking.  _"And its all downhill from here."_

 

**_(I can't believe you pulled it off again_ **

**_I'm running till it all sets in_ **

**_You'll deny it till you're at your bitter end_ **

**_I can tell you're going through the motions_ **

**_Figured you were writing out your part_ **

**_Once again we're playing off emotions_ **

**_Which one of us will burn until the end.)_ **

 

_"I can't believe you pulled it off again!"_  She jumps at Bobby, hugging him.

_"I'm running till it all sets in."_  Bobby says and she sees the suitcases in his room.

 

_"You'll deny it till you're at your bitter end, Bobby?"_  John asks him and knows Bobby thinks he's taunting him, but honestly , he wants to know.

 

_"I can tell you're going through the motions, boys."_  She mocks them.  _"Figured you were writing out your part."_  She smirks.  _"Once again we're playing off emotions."_  She taunts them.

 

_"Tell me, my sweet boys, which one of us will burn until the end."_  She says, smirking.

 

**_(Catalyst you exist to pull me down,_ **

**_You contradict the fact that you still want me around,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here)_**

 

_"You are my catalysts, boys. You exist to pull me down."_  She says, looking at them. _"You contradict the fact that you still want me around. And its all downhill from here."_

They're all on the ground and she sits next to them, smirking.  _"And its all downhill from here."_

 

**_((And you keep pulling me down)_ **

**_Pulling me down pulling me down_ **

**_Catalyst you exist to pull me down,_ **

**_You contradict the fact that you still want me around,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here,_ **

**_And its all downhill from here)_**

 

_"And you keep pulling me down, my boys."_  She says, her voice not hers, sucking the power out of them.

_"Pulling me down."_

_"Pulling me down."_

 

_"Catalyst you exist to pull me down; you contradict the fact that you still want me around and its all downhill from here! And its all downhill from here."_


	9. About a Burning Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Blindside "About a Burning Fire"

_**(I thought about fire in the sky.** _

_**I thought about fire.** _

_**I thought about love burning in your eye.** _

_**I thought about fire.** _

_**It hurts that drops of fire would fall so precise, and how everything else would lose its meaning.** _

_**What a beautiful, what a painful surprise.** _

_**There is no peace outside if there is nothing within.** _

_**It hurts.** _

_**But like coming home, once dried up.** _

_**I guess this is what you get when a heart expands.)** _

 

_"I thought about fire in the sky."_  He says, looking at the ceiling.

 

_"I thought about fire."_  She says, making a fireball in her hand. "I thought about love burning in your eye." She says, kissing him.

 

_"I thought about fire."_  He says, playing with her hair. _"It hurts that drops of fire would fall so precise and how everything else would lose its meaning."_  He says and kisses her.

 

_"What a beautiful..."_  She takes a deep breath, trying to act tough. _"What a painful surprise."_  Her words betray her.

 

_"There is no peace outside if there is nothing within, you know."_  He says, laying in bed with her.  _"It hurts."_  He confesses.  _"But like coming home, once dried up."_  He flashes a small smile at her.

 

_"I guess this is what you get when a heart expands."_  He says, falling on the ground, looking at her.

 

_**(I thought about)** _

_"I thought about..."_  She starts the sentence, but can't finish it.

 

_**(Love is destructive for the ego.** _

_**And Your voice is the only thing that speaks rebelliously in this world of claiming your own.** _

_**There is no peace outside if there's nothing within.** _

_**Love is addictive for the spirit.** _

_**And Your voice whispers with a roar,** _

_**that fire rises up, refills.** _

_**Place the right king on the throne)** _

 

_"Love is destructive for the ego."_  She hears him say and she knows those are not his words, that he is just repeating them.  _"And your voice is the only thing that speaks_ _rebelliously_ _in this world of claiming your own."_  He speaks and those are his words.  _"There is no peace outside if there's nothing within."_  He speaks and those are words are so unlike John.  _"Love is addictive for the spirit, and your voice whispers with a roar, that fire rises up, refills."_  He speaks again and half of the sentence are his own words and half aren't.

 

He spreads his hands, enjoying the power and says to the crowd.  _"Place the right king on the throne."_  And she knows those words.

 

 

**_(I thought about)_ **

 

_"I thought about..."_  He tries to say, but can't and he wants to laugh at the irony, but can't.

 

_**(I thought about a burning fire** _

_**I thought about a loving fire** _

_**I thought about Your love)** _

 

_"I thought about a burning fire."_  She says, climbing in the bed with him.  _"I thought about a loving fire."_  She says, smiling.  _"I thought about your love."_  She says, kissing him.


	10. She's Like the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "She's Like the Wind" by Patrick Swayze

_**(She's like the wind through my tree,**  _   
_**She rides the night next to me**  _   
_**She leads me through moonlight**  _   
_**Only to burn me with the sun**  _   
_**She's taken my heart**  _   
_**But she doesn't know what she's done)** _

_She's like the wind through my tree,_  John thinks as he sees her walking.  
 _She rides the night next to me,_  John thinks as she sits next to him and Bobby.  
 _She leads me through moonlight,_  John thinks as he follows her lead in the class.  _Only to burn me with the sun,_  John thinks and remembers how she burned him when she took his powers.  
 _She's taken my heart,_  John thinks as he watches her smile, but she doesn't know what she's done, not at him, but at Bobby.

**_(Feel her breath on my face_  **   
**_Her body close to me_  **   
**_Can't look in her eyes_  **   
**_She's out of my league_  **   
**_Just a fool to believe_  **   
**_I have anything she needs_  **   
**_She's like the wind_  **   
**_I look in the mirror and all I see_  **   
**_Is a young old man with only a dream_  **   
**_Am I just fooling myself_  **   
**_That she'll stop the pain_  **   
**_Living without her_  **   
**_I'd go insane)_ **

_Fuck, I want to feel her breath on my face and her body close to me,_  John thinks as he looks at her and Bobby.

  
 _I can't even look in her eyes,_  John thinks as she is talking to him and Bobby.

 _She's out of my league,_  John thinks as he sees her, looking like a goddess.  _I'm a fucking fool to believe I have anything she needs._

 _She's like the wind,_  John thinks to himself looking at her and Bobby, laughing.

  
 _"All I see is a young old man with only a fucking dream."_  He hears himself say as some girl asks him what he sees when he look in the mirror after he dumps her after a night spent together.  
 _Am I just fooling myself,_  John asks himself one night, _that she'll stop the pain? But I do know one thing; living without her and I'do go insane._

  
_**(Feel her breath on my face**  _   
_**Her body close to me**  _   
_**Can't look in her eyes**  _   
_**She's out of my league**  _   
_**Just a fool to believe**  _   
_**I have anything she needs**  _   
_**She's like the wind**  _   
_**I feel your breath on my face**  _   
_**Your body close to me**  _   
_**Can't look in your eyes**  _   
_**Your out of my league**  _   
_**Just a fool to believe**  _   
_**(Just a fool to believe)**  _   
_**She's like the wind))** _

"I want to feel her breath on my face and her body close to me, but I can't even look in her eyes and she's out of my league. I know I'm just a fool to believe I have anything she needs, because she's like the wind." He tells the Professor, the fucking Professor and he sounds so desperate and he doesn't know why he's doing this, he hates him and yet he tells him what he never said anyone, he knows he can read his mind and had, but still. "Make me forget her. Erase my feelings for her. Please, Professor, I beg you."  _Yeah, that's why._

_**((Just a fool)** _

_**Just a (to believe)** _

_**fool to believe** _

_**(She's like the wind)** _

_**J**  _ _**ust a fool to believe** _

_**(Just a fool to believe)** _

_**S**  _ _**he's like the wind** _

_**Just a fool to believe** _

_**She's like the wind)** _

_Just a fool,_  John thinks as he falls on the ground, _just a..._  , he screams and he can't think anymore. , _...to believe_ , his head hurts and he wants it over, _...fool to believe... She's like the wind_ , he begs to stop,  _Just a fool to believe...._ , but it doesn't ,  _Just a fool to believe_ , it doesn't stops.  _She's like the wind_ , he cries and cries,  _Just a fool to believe_ , and cries and screams and begins to loose consciousness and his last thought is that she's like the wind.

_**(Just a fool,** _

_**She's like the wind)** _

_I'm just a fool_ , he thinks with his last strength.  _She's like the wind_ , he thinks as he sees her passing by him, beautiful like always.


	11. When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "When I'm With You" by Simple Plan

_**(I'm taking my time**  _   
_**I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind**  _   
_**I'm gonna be fine**  _   
_**As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind)** _

_"I'm taking my time, Bobby, alright?"_  She says to Bobby as she picks up her gloves.

 _"I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind, John! Why don't you let me?"_  She looks at him, angry and he nods.  _"Yeah. I get it."_

 _"I'm gonna be fine, Logan, I just need some time to clear my head. It'll go away, like always."_  She tells him, smiling at him.

 _"As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind, the better. So leave me be."_  She tells him, demands it from him, actually and he complies.

  
**_(I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you_  **   
**_I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to_  **   
**_But every time I call you don't have time_  **   
**_I guess I'll never get to call you mine)_ **

_"I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you."_  He tells her, flipping his Zippo. _"I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to."_  He tells her, Zippo in his pocket now and he starts to approach her.  _"But every time I call you don't have time, because you're either with Bobby or Logan."_  He is close to her now, their breath synced.  _"I guess I'll never get to call you mine."_

  
**_(You're nothing at all, I know there's a million reasons_  **   
**_Why I shouldn't call_  **   
**_With nothing to say, could easily make this_  **   
**_Conversation last all day)_ **

_"You're nothing at all to me!"_  She screams at John and he looks at her with those eyes and there is pain in there and she hates doing this, but she has to.

 _"I know there's a million reasons why I shouldn't call."_  John tells her and she hears him breathing heavily. _"With nothing to say, I could easily make this conversation..."_  
 _"Last all day."_  She finishes his sentence for him.  _"You always knew how to stall and blab. Use that superpower of yours now."_ She can feel him smiling like a kid on Christmas and it makes her smile too.

**_(I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you_  **   
**_I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to_  **   
**_But every time I call you don't have time_  **   
**_I guess I'll never get to call you mine)_ **

_"I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you. I tried and I can't. I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to, but that is also impossible, I know. I know that every time I call you don't have time, you're avoiding me. I'm aware of that. I guess I'll never get to call you mine. I know and I care about that. So..."_  He opens his heart to her, saying those words again, but differently and she can't loose him, no.  _"Don't. Don't leave me John. Please."_  
 _"I love you, Marie, but I am not a fool you can play with."_  And then he leaves and she knows, she knows, but she needs him.

**_(Another lesson I didn't get to learn_  **   
**_Your my obsession_  **   
**_I've got nowhere to turn)_ **

_"Just another lesson I didn't get to learn, right?"_  He says with a laugh, but she knows it's hurting him, that he left.

 _"Your my obsession, Marie."_  He tells her. _"I'm aware."_ She tells him.

 _"I've got nowhere to turn."_  He tells her, desperation in his voice and she knows she is the last person he wants to go to, but Bobby would never let him and she knows he has no other friends, so she lets him in.

  
**_(I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you_  **   
**_I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to_  **   
**_But every time I call you don't have time_  **   
**_I guess I'll never get to call you mine_  **   
**_I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you_  **   
**_I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to_  **   
**_But every time I call you don't have time_  **   
**_I guess I'll never get to call you mine)_ **

_"I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you."_  She tells him and they are in the middle of the battle and he has her cornered and she just repeats his words and he stops the fire in his hand. _"Excuse me?"_  
She sighs and goes up to him and touches his bare hand with her gloved hand and looks him in the eyes. _"I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to."_  He moves his hand away from hers.  _"The fuck you think you are doing?"_  
 _"Telling you how I feel."_  She says and he laughs with that mean laugh and he snorts and she knows what is coming. _"How about you use your words? Or even better, stop lying."_  
 _"Please, John, let me say it. But every time I call you don't have time. I guess I'll never get to call you mine."_  
 _"I'm in a fucking relationship now, I finally got over you and Bobby and now you come, in the middle of a battle happening and say those words I said to you? The fuck, Marie?"_  
 _"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say them to you, for at least once. I'll leave, you'll never see me again."_  She says and looks at him, wanting him to stop her.

 _"Say them again."_  He has her up against the wood and looks at him with those eyes of hers, questioning him. _"Say them again, like you mean it and mean it. Promise me you are telling me the truth, no Bobby, Logan or your other boyfriends."_  
 _"I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you."_  She says and starts crying and they might be his words, but they feel like hers. _"I wanna be the only hand, you need to hold on to. But every time I call you don't have time, so I guess I'll never get to call you mine."_  
 _"Promise."_  
 _"I promise I'm telling you the truth, no more Bobby, Logan, Remy or others."_  
He laughs at her and she can't place this one, is it the desperate one, the mean one, the happy one or other ones? Or is it all of those?  
But she wants to kiss him and she will and she does, no matter what he does.


	12. Hungry Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen

_**(I've been meaning to tell you**  _   
_**I've got this feelin' that won't subside**  _   
_**I look at you and I fantasize**  _   
_**You're mine and tonight**  _   
_**Now I've got you in my sights)** _

"I've been meaning to tell you." He tells her and she raises an eyebrow. "I've got this feelin' that won't subside." He gets closer to her. "I look at you and I fantasize..."  
"I know." She closes the distance and kisses him. He breaks the kiss, because he can't breathe, but smiles. "You're mine." He tells her, taking off her scarf, jacket and then her shirt. "And tonight," he says, touching her collarbone, "now I've got you in my sights."

 

_**(With these hungry eyes**  _   
_**One look at you and I can't disguise**  _   
_**I've got hungry eyes**  _   
_**I feel the magic between you and I)** _

"You know, with these hungry eyes," she tells him, getting in the bed with him, "it's very hard to keep this a secret." She starts to kiss him and his body, inch by inch. "It's because one look at you and I can't disguise that I've got hungry eyes." He tells her and switches their positions, he is on top and he begins to kiss her.  
"I feel the magic between you and I." He says after they're done and naked, laying and he is playing with her fingers.

 

_**(I want to hold you so hear me out**  _   
_**I want to show you what love's all about**  _   
_**Darling tonight**  _   
_**Now I've got you in my sights)** _

"I want to hold you, so hear me out." She tells him when they are fighting about the cure. "I want to show you what love's all about! And I can't do that if we need to stop kissing every second, stop touching every second and you need to pull it out every second, just so I don't hurt you and suck your powers!" He rolls his eyes at her, sighing and takes her hand in his. "Darling, tonight... And every night before, I don't mind. Didn't and won't. Because that is your power and it's beautiful and perfect and so are you." She takes her hands out of his. "Yeah, but it isn't your decision." She starts to go, but he takes her hand and pulls her close to him. "At least let me show you, now I've got you in my sights, what you'll be missing." She rolls her eyes. "I don't want your power."  
"You love it and enjoy it."

 

_**(With these hungry eyes**  _   
_**One look at you and I can't disguise**  _   
_**I've got hungry eyes**  _   
_**I feel the magic between you and I)** _

"With these hungry eyes, I take one look at you and I can't disguise..." He looks at her and she knows what he's thinking. "Disguise what? Your disgust for me taking the cure? Yeah, you're right. But, I've got hungry eyes too." She comes closer to him and smirks. "I feel the magic between you and I." She kisses him and it's amazing and longer then any kiss they've ever had.

 

**_(With these hungry eyes_  **   
**_Now I've got you in my sights_  **   
**_With these hungry eyes_  **   
**_Now did I take you by surprise_  **   
**_I need you to see_  **   
**_This love was meant to be)_ **

"With these hungry eyes, darlin'..." He hears her say to someone. "Now I've got you in my sights." He hears her kissing. "With these hungry eyes..." She starts again and he hears clothes dropping to the floor "Now, did I take you by surprise, sugah?" He hears kissing again and then hears her voice. "I need you to see, John, what we could've had." And then he wakes up, covered in sweat.

"This love was meant to be." He told her that, one day when they were innocent and younger.

 

**_(I've got hungry eyes_  **   
**_One look at you and I can't disguise_  **   
**_I've got hungry eyes_  **   
**_I feel the magic between you and I)_ **

"I've got hungry eyes and one look at you and I can't disguise it." She says, crawling to him in bed, smirking.  
"I feel the magic between you and I." He says, they are laying in bed, naked and she is playing with his hair.

 

**_(I've got hungry eyes_  **   
**_Now I've got you in my sights_  **   
**_With the hungry eyes_  **   
**_Now did I take you by surprise?_  **   
**_With my hungry eyes_  **   
**_With my hungry eyes_  **   
**_Now I've got you in my sights_  **   
**_With my hungry eyes)_ **

"I've got hungry eyes, sugah. And now I've got you in my sights," she tells him, throwing her clothes at him, "I'm never letting you out of it again." He pulls her on the bed. "With the hungry eyes, I see you." She says with a smirk and she is on top of him. "Now, did I take you by surprise? With my hungry eyes?" She starts kissing him, on the lips, "With my hungry eyes" , on the neck, "Now I've got you in my sights", she opens up his zipper, "with my hungry eyes."


	13. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Stay" by Maurice Williams and the Zodiacs

_**(Stay, ah just a little bit longer,** _   
_**Please, please, please, please, please,** _   
_**Tell me that you're going to)** _

_"Stay just a little bit longer, please."_  John pleads her and she shakes her head. _"Please?"_  He pouts and she smiles, deciding to play along, pouting like him.  _"Please? Pretty please"_  He smiles and takes her hand. _"Please tell me that you're going to."_  She laughs, but comes in the bed. _"You're such a dork, John."_

  
_**(Now your Daddy don't mind,**  _   
_**And your Mommy don't mind,**  _   
_**If we have another dance, yeah,**  _   
_**Just one more, one more time.)** _

_"Now your Daddy don't mind and your mommy don't mind, do they? If we have another dance, they won't mind, yeah?"_  He asks her, hand open, waiting for her to answer.  _"No they won't, because I ran away, remember?"_  She says and he sighs.  _"Fuck, I was just playing around, Marie, I'm sorry."_

 _"Just one more..."_  She starts to say, but he cuts her off with a kiss. _"One more time."_  She says into it.

  
**_(Oh won't you stay, just a little bit longer,_  **   
**_Please let me hear you say that you will_  **   
**_Say you will)_ **

_"Oh, won't you stay, Marie?"_  He is playing with her, so she plays with him.  _"Just a little bit longer?"_  She simply smiles at him.  _"Please let me you say that you will."_  He is smiling at her.

 _"Say you will."_  She says with a whisper.

  
**_(Won't you place your sweet lips to mine,_  **   
**_Won't you say you love me all the time)_ **

_"Won't you place your sweet lips to mine, Marie?"_  He is mocking her.  
"Won't _you say you love me all the time, John?"_  She mocks him now.

  
**_(Oh yeah, just a little bit longer,_  **   
**_Please, please, please, please, please,_  **   
**_Tell me you're going to)_ **

_"Oh yeah, just a little bit longer. Please." S_ he says, smirking. _"Please, please."_  He says, smirking back.  _"Please?"_  She laughs.  _"Please."_

  
**_(Come on, come on, come on, stay,_  **   
**_Come on, come on, come on, stay,_  **   
**_Come on, come on, come on, stay, oh la de da,_  **   
**_Come on, come on, come on, stay, my, my, my, my,_  **   
**_Come on, come on, come on, stay)_ **

_"Come on."_  He says as she gets up from the bed.  _"Come on."_  He says as she is putting on her clothes. _"Come on, stay."_  He says as she is opening the door.

 _"Come on." S_ he says as he gets up from the improvised mattress of their clothes.  _"Come on."_  She says as he putting on his clothes. _"Come on, stay."_  She says as he is getting out of the tent.

 _"Come on, Marie!"_  He yells at her, taunting her.  _"Come on, you're better then that!"_  He taunts her with a smirk.  _"Come on, Marie, stay! We can do so much together!"_  He offers her.

 _"Come on, John!_ " She yells at him, taunting him. _"Come on!"_  She screams.  _"Come on, John, stay."_  She offers him with those eyes of hers.

 _"My, my, my, what do we have here?"_  He taunts her, smirking and she spits on him.

 _"Come on, John!"_  She screams, holding his body, tears falling down her face.  _"Come on."_  She strokes his hair, choking on her tears.  _"Come on, stay."_  She says with a whisper.


	14. Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Yes" by Merry Clayton

_**(Drivin' around**  _   
_**I just can't hear a sound**  _   
_**'Cept my own wheels turnin'**  _   
_**Wastin' a day**  _   
_**I'm just runnin' away**  _   
_**From a heart that's burnin'**  _   
_**But I can't run forever)** _

  
"Drivin' around, I just can't hear a sound 'cept my own wheels turnin' and wastin' a day as I'm runnin' away from a heart that's burnin'." She says to him and they both take a step closer. "But I can't run forever, can I?"

  
**_(Yes_  **   
**_We're gonna fall in love_  **   
**_And it feels so right_  **   
**_Yes_  **   
**_We're gonna make love_  **   
**_It's gonna be tonight_  **   
**_I can just imagine_  **   
**_Huggin' and teasin' and_  **   
**_Lovin' and squeezin' all night_  **   
**_I've made up my mind_  **   
**_Just he's gonna be mine_  **   
**_I'm so glad I waited, woh-ooh_  **   
**_Why did I try_  **   
**_To figure out why_  **   
**_Everything can't be anticipated_  **   
**_I can't wait to tell him)_ **

_"Yes, we're gonna fall in love."_  She wants to tell her younger self.  _"But with a wrong man."_

"And it feels so right." She says to Bobby in tears. And wants to say that to her younger self.

 _"Yes, we're gonna make love."_  She wants to tell her younger self.  _"But with a wrong man."_   _And it's gonna be tonight._

 _"I can just imagine, huggin' and teasin' and lovin' and squeezin' all night."_  She imagines her younger self saying and she smiles with a sad smile and nods.  _"Yeah, that is how it was." But with a wrong man._

"I've made up my mind." She says to John and knows he thinks he already knows her decision, but doesn't. Hell, she couldn't even imagine who her choice would be.

 _"Just, he's gonna be mine, right?"_  She hears her younger self asking and she smiles again with that sad smile and nods.

"I'm so glad I waited." She says to John after they've done. "Not like I had much choice with waiting, but still."

 _"Why did I even try to figure out why?"_  She asks even if she knows the answer.

 _"Not everything can't be anticipated."_  She hears a voice inside of her mind say.

"I can't wait to tell him." She says smiling, trying not to jump from happiness.

  
**_(Yes_  **   
**_We're gonna fall in love_  **   
**_And it feels so right_  **   
**_Yes_  **   
**_We're gonna make love_  **   
**_It's gonna be tonight_  **   
**_I can just imagine_  **   
**_Huggin' and teasin' and_  **   
**_Lovin' and squeezin' all night_  **   
**_Oooh, yes)_ **

_"Yes, we're gonna fall in love."_  John wants to say to his younger self.  _"With the wrong kind of right girl."_

 _"And it feels so right."_  John knows what his younger self would ask and his answer would stand.

 _"Yes, we're gonna make love."_  John wants to say to his younger self.  _"With the wrong kind of right girl. And it's gonna be tonight."_

 _"I can just imagine hugging and teasing and loving and squeezing all night."_  He can hear his younger self saying and he smiles with a sad smile and nods. _"Yeah, all that."_

 

**_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, yes._  **   
**_Heavin' and lovin' and squeezin' all night_  **   
**_Uh-uh-uh, yes._  **   
**_I can just imagine_  **   
**_Huggin' and teasin' and_  **   
**_Lovin' and squeezin' all night)_ **

_Heavin' and lovin' and squeezin' all night_ , she thinks to herself while they are cuddling.

 _Hugging and teasing and lovin' and squeezin' all night_ , he thinks to himself while they are cuddling.

  
_(Ooh, yes_   
_We're gonna fall in love_   
_And it feels so right_   
_Yes_   
_We're gonna make love_   
_It's gonna be tonight_   
_Ooh, yes_   
_We're gonna fall in love_   
_And it feels so right_   
_Yes_   
_We're gonna make love_   
_It's gonna be tonight)_

_We're gonna fall in love_ , he thinks to himself while watching Marie dancing.

"And it feels so right." He says to Bobby, apologizing.

 _We're gonna make love,_  he thinks to himself.

 _It's gonna be tonight,_  he thinks to himself as he is looking at the promise ring.

_We're gonna fall in love, St. John and it feels so right. Yes, it does. We're gonna make love and it's gonna be tonight._

  
**_(Ye-eh-eh-es_  **   
**_We're gonna fall in love_  **   
**_And it feels so right (oh baby, baby)_  **   
**_Yes_  **   
**_We're gonna make love_  **   
**_It's gonna be (gonna be, gonna be) tonight_  **   
**_We're gonna fall in love_  **   
**_And it feels so right (gonna be, yeah)...)_ **

_We're gonna fall in love,_  she thinks to herself while watching John laughing.

 _And it feels so right,_  she thinks to herself while she is kissing him.

 _Yes, we're gonna make love and it's gonna be tonight,_  she thinks to herself while looking at the mirror.

_We're gonna fall in love, Marie, and it feels so right._


	15. All In White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "All In White" by The Vaccines

_**(Break me on the thirty-seventh hour**  _   
_**Tout me, doubt me, show me all of your power**  _   
_**I will watch you rise on my back from the ground**  _   
_**Friend or foe?**  _   
_**I don't know**  _   
_**Do you like what you've found?)** _

"Break me on the thirty-seventh hour." He tell her.

"Tout me, doubt me, Marie, come on!" He screams.

"Show me all of your power, Marie." He whispers in her ear.

"I will watch you rise on my back from the ground." She says to him.

"Are you a friend or foe?" They ask each other. "I don't know." They both answer.

"Do you like what you've found, Marie?" He taunts her with fire in his hand.

  
**_(Because I will one day shine with you_  **   
**_I'll shine on a faithful few)_ **

"Because I will one day shine with you." He tells her. "I'll shine on a faithful few."

  
**_(Show me low quotations_  **   
**_Have you earned your stripes?_  **   
**_Fabricate salvation_  **   
**_Lord, I know your type_  **   
**_I've known you all my life_  **   
**_I was always wrong, you all in white)_ **

"Show me low quotations." She says.

"Have you earned your stripes?" She asks him after seeing him after long time, with Magneto.

"Fabricate salvation, Marie." He taunts.

"Lord, I know your type." He hears a woman in his bed saying and she looks like her, but it's not.

"I feel like I've known you all my life." He confesses.

"I was always wrong and you all in white, right?" He asks, angry and she sees the fire in his eyes.

  
_**(Brush my cause aside with little trouble**  _   
_**Oh my god, I think I'm hearing double**  _   
_**I will watch you rise on my back from afar**  _   
_**Friend or foe?**  _   
_**I don't know now you're up in the stars)** _

"Brush my cause aside with little trouble, right?" He asks her.

"Oh my god, I think I'm hearing double!" She says after sucking the power.

"I will watch you rise on my back from afar." She says to him.

"You a friend or foe?" He hears some girl he slept with (because she had white streaks in her hair and dyed hair like her) ask. "For your kind, foe."

"I don't know, now you're up in the stars." He says to her questions.

  
**_(But I will one day shine with you_  **   
**_I'll shine on a faithful few)_ **

"But I will one day shine with you. I'll shine on a faithful few." He tells her, fire in his eyes.

  
**_(Show me low quotations_  **   
**_Have you earned your stripes?_  **   
**_Fabricate salvation_  **   
**_Lord, I know your type_  **   
**_I've known you all my life_  **   
**_I was always wrong, you all in white)_ **

"Show me low quotations." He says.

"Have you earned your stripes?" She is taunting him, asking him again that question again.

"Fabricate salvation, John." She taunts.

"Lord, I know your type." He was never religious, but here he is.

"I feel like I've known you all my life." He confesses to a woman that isn't her, he is just using her for their cause.

"I was always wrong and you all in white, right?" He asks again.

  
**_(Show me low quotations_  **   
**_Have you earned your stripes?_  **   
**_Fabricate salvation_  **   
**_Lord, I know your type_  **   
**_I've known you all my life_  **   
**_I was always wrong, you all in white_  **   
**_Show me low quotations_  **   
**_Have you earned your stripes?_  **   
**_Fabricate salvation_  **   
**_Lord, I know your type_  **   
**_I've known you all my life_  **   
**_I was always wrong, you all in white)_ **

"Show me low quotations." She says, climbing the bed with someone else.

"Have you earned your stripes?" He asks her after seeing her again.

"Fabricate salvation, Marie." She hears his voice in her head.

"Lord, I know your type." She is praying, 10 years later.

"I feel like I've known you all my life." She confesses to another man.

"I was always wrong and you all in white, right?" She asks, angry and with regret.

"Show me low quotations." She says to him, taking a step closer.

"Have you earned your stripes?" She asks him, wanting for him to say yes, so he can come back to her.

"Fabricate salvation, John." He hears her voice in her head.

"Lord, I know your type."

"I feel like I've known you all my life." She says to him, crying. "I know I'm too late for that, but it's true."

"I was always wrong and you all in white, right?" He asks, angry and she sees the regret in his eyes.


	16. You Don't Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore

_**(You don't own me**  _   
_**I'm not just one of your many toys**  _   
_**You don't own me**  _   
_**Don't say I can't go with other boys)** _

"You don't own me, John!" She screams at him.  
"And I'm not just one of your many toys you can rip apart, Marie!" He screams back at her.

"You don't own me, Marie."

"You don't get to say I can't go with other boys!" She yells.  
"Yeah, but you are dating my best friend!" He says and she glares. "That has nothing to do..."  
"It has everything to do!"

**_(And don't tell me what to do_  **   
**_Don't tell me what to say_  **   
**_And please, when I go out with you_  **   
**_Don't put me on display 'cause)_ **

"And don't tell me what to do!" She screams.  
"Don't tell me what to say, then." He screams back.

"And John, please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display." She says to him and he raises an eyebrow. " 'Cause..." She glares at him and rolls her eyes. " 'Cause we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." He nods. "Oh. That's why."

**_(You don't own me_  **   
**_Don't try to change me in any way_  **   
**_You don't own me_  **   
**_Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay)_ **

"You don't own me, Bobby!" She yells.

"Don't try to change me in any way!" She screams.

"You don't own me, Logan!" She screams.

"Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay, Marie." John tells her one night and she knows he's lying, he'd never leave her side if he could help it.

**_(I don't tell you what to say_  **   
**_I don't tell you what to do_  **   
**_So just let me be myself_  **   
**_That's all I ask of you)_ **

"I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself!" She yells at Bobby. "That's all I ask of you." She whispers.

**_(I'm young and I love to be young_  **   
**_I'm free and I love to be free_  **   
**_To live my life the way I want_  **   
**_To say and do whatever I please)_ **

"I'm young and I love to be young, Logan, but I can be mature and look older and..." Tears are forming in her eyes as she says those words to him and she sighs.

"I'm free and I love to be free." She cries in Bobby's arms a week after taking the cure.

"I want to live my life the way I want, I want to say and do whatever I please!" She cries, standing in the rain with John.

**_(And don't tell me what to do_  **   
**_Oh, don't tell me what to say_  **   
**_And please, when I go out with you_  **   
**_Don't put me on display)_ **

"And don't tell me what to do." He screams.  
"Oh, fuck you. And you don't get to tell me what to say!" She screams back.

"And please, Marie, when I go out with you" , he says putting his clothes on, "don't put me on display."

**_(I don't tell you what to say_  **   
**_Oh, don't tell you what to do_  **   
**_So just let me be myself_  **   
**_That's all I ask of you)_ **

"I don't tell you what to say!" She screams at him, hitting him in the chest. "So you have not right telling me what to say either."  
"And I don't tell you what to do! So don't you dare telling me what to do."

"So just let me be myself, Marie!" He screams at her. "That's all I ask of you!"

**_(I'm young and I love to be young_  **   
**_I'm free and I love to be free_  **   
**_To live)_ **

"I'm young and I love to be young and I'm free and I love to be free to live my life!" He screams, falling down. "Will you be young and free with me, Marie?" He offers.


	17. Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Overload" by Alfie Zappacosta

_**(I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk**  _   
_**Beating to the rhythm of my heart**  _   
_**Caught up in you**  _   
_**You're the only one I want**  _   
_**I follow you home every night**  _   
_**Just to make sure that you get there alright**  _   
_**Baby, it's true**  _   
_**Can't think of anything but you)** _

_"I can hear your heels clicking on the sidewalk,_  
 _beating to the rhythm of my heart,_  
 _caught up in you._  
 _You're the only one I want._  
 _I follow you home every night just to make sure that you get there alright. Baby, it's true, I can't think of anything but you."_  
He reads her a poem and she blushes and laughs.  
"You wrote that?"  
"Yes. Why are you surprised?"  
"I didn't take you for a poetry kind of a guy."  
"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Marie."  
"I see that now. Things that I would like to find out."

 

**_(And what I need baby_  **   
**_Is a little bit of sympathy)_ **

_"And what I need baby, is a little bit sympathy."_  He says and she smiles nods and kisses him.  _"You have it."_

 

**_(You go time on my knees_  **   
**_I burn throughout the night_  **   
**_And I can't live without your love_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload)_ **

_"You go time on my knees._  
 _I burn throughout the night_  
 _and I can't live without your love._  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?"_  
He reads it to her and she smiles.  
"Won't you help me cure this overload?" He asks her again and she nods. "Yeah, I will."

 

**_(Oh, you got to know_  **   
**_You see me everywhere that you go_  **   
**_Doesn't that say something (yes baby)_  **   
**_Obsession's taken hold of me, yeah_  **   
**_All because of you_  **   
**_You've got to see me through_  **   
**_Can't take another night alone without you_  **   
**_Honey, it's true_  **   
**_I am so hung up on you)_ **

_"Oh, you got to know,_  
 _you see me everywhere that you go._  
 _Doesn't that say something (yes baby)._  
 _Obsession's taken hold of me, yeah,_  
 _all because of you._  
 _You've got to see me through._  
 _Can't take another night alone without you._  
 _Honey, it's true, I am so hung up on you."_  
She reads the paper in class and blushes.

 

**_(What I really need baby is a little of your company_  **   
**_You go time on my knees_  **   
**_I burn throughout the night_  **   
**_And I can't live without your love_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload)_ **

_"What I really need baby, is a little of your company._  
 _You go time on my knees._  
 _I burn throughout the night_  
 _and I can't live without your love._  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?_  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?"_  
She reads from his notebook and nods.

 

**_(And what I need baby is a little of your sympathy_  **   
**_You go time on my knees_  **   
**_I burn throughout the night_  **   
**_And I can't live without your love_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_(Tell me baby, what we need?) won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_(I got you everything you want baby) won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_(Your cure depends on me) won't you help me cure this overload_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload (tell me baby, what you need)_  **   
**_Won't you help me cure this overload (come on, baby, come on))_ **

_"And what I need baby is a little of your sympathy._  
 _You go time on my knees._  
 _I burn throughout the night_  
 _and I can't live without your love._  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?_  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?_  
 _(Tell me baby, what we need?)_  
 _won't you help me cure this overload_  
 _(I got you everything you want baby)_  
 _won't you help me cure this overload_  
 _(Your cure depends on me)_  
 _won't you help me cure this overload?_  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload?(tell me baby, what you need)_  
 _Won't you help me cure this overload? (come on, baby, come on)_  
He sings to her, actually sings it and she can't stop laughing.  
"You are a horrible singer, John." She kisses him. "Stick to the poetry."


	18. In the Still of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "In the Still of the Night" by The Five Satins

**_(In the still of the night_ **   
**_I held you, held you tight_ **   
**_'Cause I love, love you so_ **   
**_Promise I'll never let you go_ **   
**_In the still of the night_ **   
**_In the still of the night)_ **

"In the still of the night, I held you...", he starts to say, his heart breaking, "held you tight, 'cause I love, love you so." She looks at him. "Promise."  
"I promise I'll never let you go in the still of the night."

"In the still of the night, right?" She asks, breathless in his arms.

  
**_(I remember (I remember) that night in May_ **   
**_The stars (the stars) were bright above_ **   
**_I'll hope and I'll pray_ **   
**_To keep your precious love)_ **

"I remember." He says to her. "I remember that night in May. The stars... The stars were bright above."  
She nods. "I'll hope and I'll pray to keep your precious love."  
"You already have it."

  
**_(Well before the light_ **   
**_Hold me again_ **   
**_With all of your might_ **   
**_In the still of the night_ **   
**_In the still of the night)_ **

"Well, before the light comes out, hold me again, will ya? With all of your might in the still of the night." She says to him, wanting the moment to last forever, them, laying together, happy and no worries at all.

"In the still of the night, right?" He asks, breathless as he kisses her.

  
**_(So before the light_ **   
**_Hold me again with all of your might_ **   
**_In the still of the night_ **   
**_In the still of the night_ **   
**_In the still of the night)_ **

"So, before the light, hold me again with all of your might in the still of the night, will you? He asks her, never wanting to leave her again and she nods.

"In the still of the night." She says, kissing him.  
"In the still of the night." He nods, kissing her back.


	19. Some Kind of Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Some Kind of Wonderful" by The Drifters.

_**(Wonderful wonderful)** _

"Wonderful?" She asks him, smiling.  
"Wonderful." He says again, nodding and smiling.

  
**_(All you have to do is touch my hand_ **   
**_To show me you understand_ **   
**_And something happens to me_ **   
**_That's some kind of wonderful_ **   
**_At any time my little world seems blue_ **   
**_I just have to look at you_ **   
**_And everything seems to be_ **   
**_Some kind of wonderful)_ **

"All you have to do is touch my hand to show me you understand." John begins to say. "John..." She interrupts him, sighing.  
"And something happens to me."  
"Yeah, I suck your power, personality and life!"  
"Will you let me finish? And no, that is not all I feel. I feel the happiest I've ever been." She smiles and he smiles back at her. "At any time my little world seems blue, I just have to look at you and everything seems to be some kind of wonderful." He kisses her and she hugs him. "You're an idiot, ya know that?"

  
**_(I know I can't express_ **   
**_This feeling of tenderness_ **   
**_There's so much I wanna say_ **   
**_But the right words just don't come my way_ **   
**_I just know when I'm in your embrace_ **   
**_This world is a happy place_ **   
**_And something happens to me)_ **

"I know I can't express this feeling of tenderness." He tells her one night when they are laying together.  
"There's so much I wanna say to you." She turns to face him. "But the right words don' come my way."  
"I just know when I'm in your embrace, this world is a happy place."  
"And something happens to me."

  
**_(There's some kind of wonderful)_ **

"There's some kind of wonderful." He says to Bobby as he sees her walking towards them.

  
**_(I know I can't express_ **   
**_This feeling of tenderness_ **   
**_There's so much I wanna say_ **   
**_But the right words just don't come my way_ **   
**_I just know when I'm in your embrace_ **   
**_This world is a happy place_ **   
**_And something happens to me_ **   
**_There's some kind of wonderful )_ **

"I know I can't express this feeling of tenderness." She repeats his words. "There's so much I wanna say, but the right words just don't come my way." He repeats hers.  
"I just know when I'm in your embrace, this world is a happy place."  
"And something happens to me."

"There's some kind of wonderful." Bobby repeats his words.

  
**_(Some kind of sweet lips_ **   
**_Some kind of warm eyes_ **   
**_Some kind of soft sigh_ **   
**_There's only some kind of wonderful)_ **

"Some kind of sweet lips." He begins to say, kissing her collarbone.  
"Some kind of warm eyes." She says, moaning  
"Some kind of soft sigh." He says, kissing her breasts.

"There's only some kind of wonderful." She says, sitting next to them.

  
**_(Oh yeah wonderful)_ **

"Oh yeah, wonderful." They both say at the same time.


	20. Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" by The Shirelles.

_**(Tonight you're mine, completely**  _   
_**You give your love so sweetly**  _   
_**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**  _   
_**But will you love me tomorrow)** _

"Tonight, you're mine." He says, kissing her behind her ear.  
"Completely." She says, moaning.

"You give your love so sweetly." He says as she is kissing the nape of his neck.

"Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes," he says, kissing her eyes, "but will you love me tomorrow?"  _She doesn't answer._

  
**_(Is this a lasting treasure_  **   
**_Or just a moment's pleasure_  **   
**_Can I believe the magic in your sighs_  **   
**_Will you still love me tomorrow)_ **

"Is this a lasting treasure?" He asks her as she is kissing his abs. "Or just a moment's pleasure?" She doesn't answer again.

"Can I believe the magic in your sighs?" He asks her as she is jerking him off.

"Will you still love me tomorrow?" He asks her and she doesn't answer.  _Never does._

  
**_(Tonight with words unspoken_  **   
**_You say that I'm the only one_  **   
**_But will my heart be broken_  **   
**_When the night meets the morning sun)_ **

"Tonight, with words unspoken, you say that I'm the only one," he says as she is leaving bite marks all over his body, "but will my heart be broken when the night meets the morning sun?" She stops and looks in his eyes and smiles with sadness and regret.

  
**_(I'd like to know that your love_  **   
**_Is a love I can be sure of_  **   
**_So tell me now and I won't ask again_  **   
**_Will you still love me tomorrow)_ **

"I'd like to know that your love is a love I can be sure of!" He answers and she takes a step back, avoiding looking in his eyes and he nods. "Yeah, thought so." He starts to go, but she stops him by putting her hand on his shoulder and he turns around. "Yes. Yes, you can." She says and he caresses her cheek. "So tell me now and I won't ask again. Will you still love me tomorrow?"  
She sighs. "John..."  
"I'm not going to join them if you answer yes and if it's the truth. You'll leave Bobby, forget about Logan and never think about your ex again."  
She lets go of his shoulder and he sees tears in her eyes and knows she can see the same in his. "Good night, Marie." He goes out and leaves her standing.

  
**_(So tell me now and I won't ask again_  **   
**_Will you still love me tomorrow_  **   
**_Will you still love me tomorrow_  **   
**_Will you still love me tomorrow)_ **

"So tell me now and I won't ask again." She says as he caressing her hair, pushed against the building. "Will you still love me tomorrow? After I take it?" He stops and backs away from her, not answering her, just like she didn't answer him. "After you take the cure so you can fuck your Golden Boyfriend or so you can touch Logan?" She sighs and rolls her eyes. "My reasons have nothing to do..."  
"They have everything to do! I was with you, touched you, fucked you... kissed you. I can take it, that you have the power to kill me, I still want to be with you, to kiss you! But you don't want me. You want Bobby and Logan, a boy and a man who don't even dare to touch you!"  
"You're right. But I also want to be able to be normal, to hug my friends, to hold children, to... To just be normal!"  
"And normal is getting rid of part of yourself?"  
"Forget I said anything, will ya?" She starts to go and he leans against the building, but calls after her. "Will  _you_  still love me tomorrow?" She stops and turns around. "Yes." He nods and goes on the opposite way of her.

"Will you still love me tomorrow? When I burn that clinic?" He asks her, his body leaning against the door.  
"Yes." She answers his question while sitting at the bed.  
"No." He answers hers.  
 _They are both lying and they know that._  
"Goodbye, John."  
"Goodbye, Marie."


	21. (I've Had) The Time Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life"

_**(Now I've had the time of my life** _   
_**No, I never felt like this before** _   
_**Yes I swear it's the truth** _   
_**And I owe it all to you)** _

"Now, I've had the time of my life." She says after their first time when they are laying together. He laughs, but knows she means it. "Yeah, me too."

"No, I never felt like this before." He answers and she smiles. "I'm glad."

"Yes, I swear it's the truth!" She says, laughing as he picks her up and kisses her. "And I owe it all to you."

  
**_('Cause I've had the time of my life_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you)_ **

" 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you." He answers her and kisses her.

  
**_(I've been waiting for so long_ **   
**_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_ **   
**_We saw the writing on the wall_ **   
**_And we felt this magical fantasy_ **   
**_Now with passion in our eyes_ **   
**_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_ **   
**_So we take each others hand_ **   
**_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency)_ **

"I've been waiting for so long and now I've finally found someone to stand by me." He says with such sweetness and admiration as he is playing with her hair and she kisses him with the same sweetness.

"We saw the writing on the wall and we felt this magical fantasy. Does that sound better?" He says and she glares.

"Now, with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly." He says as they are leaving their secret place. "So we take each others hand," she says taking his hand in hers. 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency.

  
**_(Just remember_ **   
**_You're the one thing_ **   
**_I can't get enough of_ **   
**_So I'll tell you something_ **   
**_This could be love)_ **

"Just remember", he says while leaving marks all over her body, "you're the one thing I can't get enough."  
She raises an eyebrow. "Really? What about fire?"  
He smiles and nods. "Alright, the second thing."  
"Oh? So, I guess I'll tell you something too." She switches their positions so she is on top now, kissing his neck. "This could be love."

  
**(Because I've had the time of my life**   
**No, I never felt this way before**   
**Yes I swear it's the truth**   
**And I owe it all to you**   
**Hey baby)**

"Because I've had the time of my life!" He yells and they both freeze. She sits on the bed. "No, I never felt this way before." She says with a whisper.

"Yes, I swear it's the truth." He promises.

"And I owe it all to you." She says.

"Hey baby." He greets her one day in the class and she looks at him, scolding him with his eyes and Bobby raises an eyebrow and he realizes what he said and tries turning it into a joke. "Probably should've asked you before calling you baby, right? I've been thinking of a nickname and since you remind me..." He starts babbling and Bobby rolls her eyes while she sighs in relief.

  
**_(With my body and soul_ **   
**_I want you more than you'll ever know_ **   
**_So we'll just let it go_ **   
**_Don't be afraid to lose control, no)_ **

"With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know." She tells him.  
"So we'll just let it go." He says. "Don't be afraid to lose control."  
"Neither do you."

  
**_(Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say_ **   
**_"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)_ **   
**_And remember_ **   
**_You're the one thing_ **   
**_I can't get enough of_ **   
**_So I'll tell you something_ **   
**_This could be love)_ **

"Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight"." She says, kissing his ear. "And remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of." She says and he smiles. "What about fire?"  
She rolls her eyes. "Alright, the second thing."

"So, I'll tell you something. This could be love, Marie." He hears Bobby say to her and his heart rips in pieces.

  
**_(Because I've had the time of my life_ **   
**_No, I never felt this way before_ **   
**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you_ **   
**_'Cause I've had the time of my life_ **   
**_And I've searched through every open door (never felt this way)_ **   
**_Till I found the truth_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you)_ **

"Because I've had the time of my life with him and no, I never felt this way before! Not with you, not with David, but with him. With John." She says and she sees the look in his eyes and her heart rips apart.  
"So, it's the truth?" Bobby asks.  
"Yes, I swear it's the truth. I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"So, my only friendship ended and I owe it all to you." John says and the way he says breaks her heart. "John, I'm..." She tries to apologize. "Don't. Just don't."  
"You know what? I'm not sorry 'cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door and I never felt this way, till I found the truth, and I owe it all to you."

  
**_(Now I've had the time of my life_ **   
**_No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)_ **   
**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you)_ **

"Now I've had the time of my life." He repeats her words after when they are laying together. She laughs. "Yeah, me too."

"No, I never felt like this before." She answers and he smiles. "I'm glad."

"Yes, I swear it's the truth!" He says, laughing as she starts kisses his face. "And I owe it all to you."

  
**_(I've had the time of my life_ **   
**_No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)_ **   
**_Yes I swear it's the truth_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you_ **   
**_'Cause I've had the time of my life (I had time of my life)_ **   
**_And I've searched through every open door (you do it to me, baby)_ **   
**_Till I found the truth (you do it to me, baby)_ **   
**_And I owe it all to you)_ **

_I've had the time of my life_ , he hears a whisper in his head.  
 _No, I never felt this way before_ , he hears the voice getting louder.  
 _Never felt this way_ , the voice repeats and he screams to how loud it is. Marie runs to him.  
 _Yes I swear it's the truth,_ he hears it again and falls on the floor.

 _"_ John, what is happening?" He hears Marie ask, but her voice blends with other voices.

  
 _And I owe it all to you_ , he hears a voice again, a female voice.  
 _'Cause I've had the time of my life_ , the voice speaks again and he cries out in pain.  
 _I had time of my life,_ he sees the students gathering around him and Marie. He sees Bobby, looking scared for him, almost like he cares.  
 _And I've searched through every open door_ , the voice is so loud it pains him and he screams again and feels hands on him. Bobby, he wants to say, but his thoughts are clouded by the voice.

"John, what is happening?" He hears Bobby ask, so concerned. "John! What is going on?" Marie asks and he recognizes her voice. "You do it to me, baby." He answers and she looks at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

  
 _Till I found the truth_ , he hears her voice the same time she asks him.

"You do it to me, baby." Marie backs away, standing up and he screams again. "Call the Professor or someone!" He hears Bobby screaming for help.  
 _And I owe it all to you,_ he hears the voice again, louder then anything and then sees the darkness.


	22. Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Randy Newman "Marie"

**_(You looked like a princess the night we met_ **  
**_With your hair piled up high_ **  
**_I will never forget_ **  
**_I'm drunk right now baby_ **  
**_But I've got to be_ **  
**_Or I never could tell you_ **  
**_What you meant to me)_ **

"You looked like a princess the night we met, with your hair piled up high and I will never forget the way you looked. I'm drunk right now, but I've got to be or I never could tell you what you meant to me." Logan says to her, in her dreams, in her thoughts.

  
**_(I loved you the first time I saw you_ **  
**_And I always will love you Marie_ **  
**_I loved you the first time I saw you_ **  
**_And I always will love you Marie)_ **

"I loved you the first time I saw you and I will always love you, Marie." David says to her, in her bedroom and she smiles.

"I loved you the first time I saw you and I always will love you, Marie." Bobby says to her and she smiles.

  
**_(You're the song_ **  
**_That the trees sing when the wind blows_ **  
**_You're a flower, you're a river, you're a rainbow_ **  
**_Sometimes I'm crazy_ **  
**_But I guess you know_ **  
**_And I'm weak and I'm lazy_ **  
**_And I've hurt you so_ **  
**_And I don't listen to a word you say_ **  
**_When you're in trouble I just turn away)_ **

"You're the song  
That the trees sing when the wind blows  
You're a flower, you're a river, you're a rainbow  
Sometimes I'm crazy  
But I guess you know."  
She reads the poem aloud and looks at Bobby, flashing a smile and then John turns around, smirking. "Did you like the poem?"  
"You wrote it?" She asks, surprised and he nods.  
"Yep. Why the surprised face? I'm on top of the English class, ya know?"

  
**_(And I'm weak and I'm lazy_ **  
**_And I've hurt you so_ **  
**_And I don't listen to a word you say_ **  
**_When you're in trouble I just turn away)_ **

"And I'm weak and I'm lazy and I've hurt you so much, right?" John asks her while they are fighting. "And I don't listen to a word you say."  
"John, that is not..."  
"Yes, that's exactly how you meant it! It is what you feel like, right?"

"Why did you save me?!" She yells at him in the battlefield.  
"I'll tell you what, next time you're in trouble, I will just turn away, alright? Leave you for dead." He is pissed and she knows it.

  
**_(I love you, I loved you, the first time I saw you_ **  
**_And I always will love you Marie_ **  
**_I loved you the first time I saw you_ **  
**_And I always will love you Marie)_ **

"I love you, I loved you since the first time I saw you and I always will love you, Marie ." John says to her, his face so vulnerable and full of love and she smiles.

"I loved you the first time I saw you and I always will love you, Marie." Remy tells her and she smiles at him.

_They all say those words, everyone but the man she really wants them to say._


	23. I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by One Direction "I Wish".

**_(He takes your hand, I die a little_ **   
**_I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles_ **   
**_Why can't you look at me like that?)_ **

"He takes your hand and I die a little, and I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles as to why can't you look at me like that?" He says as she pulls him in a kiss.

  
**_(When you walk by, I try to say it_ **   
**_But then I freeze, and never do it_ **   
**_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped (Trapped)_ **   
**_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder, whenever I'm near you)_ **

"When you walk by, I try to say it,  
but then I freeze, and never do it.  
My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped.  
I hear the beat of my heart getting louder, whenever I'm near you."  
She reads the paper and smiles at him and whispers. "Trapped? Really?" And she can sense smiling.

  
**_(But I see you_ **   
**_With him slow dancing_ **   
**_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_ **   
**_Whenever you_ **   
**_Kiss him, I'm breaking,_ **   
**_Oh how I wish that was me)_ **

"But I see you, with him slow dancing and tearing me apart!" Bobby says and she is surprised.  
"You know?"  
"Yes, I know! He is my best friend, you don't think I wouldn't notice?"  
"I just thought..."  
"Why?"  
" 'Cause you don't see how he is with me, how... Whenever you touch me or when we kissed, you were so scared to continue, fearing for your powers. But with him, when I kiss him, I'm breaking."

"Oh, how I wish that was me." She hears herself saying as she watches a happy couple. She doesn't know their names, but has seen them around.

  
**_(He looks at you, the way that I would_ **   
**_Does all the things, I know that I could_ **   
**_If only time, could just turn back_ **   
**_'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you)_ **

"He looks at you the way I could!" John yells.

"He does all the things I know that I could, huh?" Bobby asks and she nods. "But are too scared."

"If only time could just turn back." She says, looking at all of them.

" 'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you." She says to John and he smiles and pulls her in a kiss.

  
**_(But I see you_ **   
**_With him slow dancing_ **   
**_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_ **   
**_Whenever you_ **   
**_Kiss him, I'm breaking,_ **   
**_Oh how I wish that was me)_ **

"But I see you with him, slow dancing and it's tearing me apart." John says to her. " 'Cause you don't see that whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking."

"Oh, how I wish that was me." She says, looking at some fictional people getting married on some stupid show.

  
**_(With my hands on your waist, while we dance in the moonlight_ **   
**_I wish it was me, that you’ll call later on 'cause you wanna say good night)_ **

"With my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight, I wish it was me that you’ll call later on 'cause you wanna say good night." John says, twirling her around. "Yeah, I know."

  
**_('Cause I see you_ **   
**_With him slow dancing_ **   
**_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see)_ **

" 'Cause I see you with him slow dancing and it's tearing me apart 'cause you don't see..." She breaks John with a kiss.

  
**_(But I see you_ **   
**_With him slow dancing_ **   
**_Tearing me apart 'cause you don't see_ **   
**_Whenever you_ **   
**_Kiss him, I'm breaking,_ **   
**_Oh how I wish_ **   
**_Oh how I wish_ **   
**_Oh how I wish, that was me)_ **

"But I see you with him slow dancing and tearing me apart 'cause you don't see that whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking!" She imagines Logan saying those words and laughs at her foolishness.

"Oh how I wish." David answers her as they are walking.  
"Oh how I wish." Bobby answers her as they sitting on the couch.

"Oh how I wish, that was me." She says, looking Mrs. Grey and Logan.

  
**_(Oh how I wish, that was me)_ **

"Oh, how I wish that was me." She says, looking at a human girl in a coffee shop as her boyfriend greets her and kisses her.


	24. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Nick Jonas "Jealous".

_**(I don’t like the way he’s looking at you** _   
_**I’m starting to think you want him too** _   
_**Am I crazy, have I lost ya?** _   
_**Even though I know you love me, can’t help it)** _

"I don’t like the way he’s looking at you." John says to her one night and she rolls her eyes. "He is my boyfriend, remember? He is meant to be looking at me." She says. "If he can't touch me." He hears her mumble under her breath.

"I’m starting to think you want him too." She whispers to John as she sees him looking at Bobby and he glares and grips her hand. "I'm not gay."  
"Alright, settle down. It was a joke." She says.

"Am I crazy, have I lost ya, John?" She asks him and he shakes his head. "Of course not."

"Even though I know you love me, I can’t help it." Bobby tells her. "Don't worry."

  
**_(I turn my cheek music up_ **   
**_And I’m puffing my chest_ **   
**_I’m getting ready to face you_ **   
**_Can call me obsessed_ **   
**_It’s not your fault that they hover_ **   
**_I mean no disrespect_ **   
**_It’s my right to be hellish_ **   
**_I still get jealous)_ **

"I'm getting ready to face you and your jealousy, hold on." She answers while he is waiting for her outside the bathroom.

"You think you can call me obsessed, that you have the right?" John asks and she sees the darkness in his eyes. "John, calm down."

"It's not your fault that they hover, you know." She tells John as they are laying in bed.

"I mean no disrespect, Bobby." John says.

"It's my right to be hellish." John says to her.

"I still get jealous." John tells her.

  
**_('Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful_ **   
**_And everybody wants a taste_ **   
**_That’s why (that’s why)_ **   
**_I still get jealous)_ **

" 'Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste. That’s why..."   
"I still get jealous."  
"That’s why?"

  
**_('Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful_ **   
**_And everybody wants a taste_ **   
**_That’s why (that’s why)_ **   
**_I still get jealous)_ **

" 'Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste. That’s why..."   
"I still get jealous."  
"That’s why?"  
Their roles are reversed now.

  
**_(I wish you didn’t have to post it all_ **   
**_I wish you’d save a little bit just for me_ **   
**_Protective or possessive, yeah_ **   
**_Call it passive or aggressive)_ **

"I wish you'd save a little bit just for me." John tells her and she knows what he means by that.  
"Are you being protective or possessive?" She asks and he smiles and kisses it. "Yeah. Call it passive or aggressive."

  
**_('Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful_ **   
**_And everybody wants a taste_ **   
**_That’s why (that’s why)_ **   
**_I still get jealous)_ **

" 'Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste." She says to Bobby, joking. "That’s why I still get jealous."

**_('Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful_ **   
**_And everybody wants a taste_ **   
**_That’s why (that’s why)_ **   
**_I still get jealous)_ **

" 'Cause you’re too sexy, beautiful and everybody wants a taste." She says to John, biting his earlobe. "That’s why I still get jealous."

  
**_(You’re the only one invited_ **   
**_I said there’s no one else for you_ **   
**_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_ **   
**_When you get jealous too)_ **

"You're the only one invited." John says, opening the door of his room.  
"Oh. Where is Bobby?" She says walking in.  
"Library. Studying." He says pulling her in a kiss.

"I said there’s no one else for you." John says, kissing her neck.

"Why did you flirt with her?" Marie asks, arms crossed and he smirks.  
" 'Cause you know I get excited when you get jealous too." He answers, biting her neck.


	25. Jealous Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Noah Gundersen "Jealous Love".

_**(I don't want no jealous love** _   
_**Honey I've had enough of it** _   
_**All my life, bringing me down** _   
_**I don't want no heartless ruck** _   
_**Honey, getting stuck** _   
_**Having so many words** _   
_**But nothing left to sing)** _

"I don't want no jealous love!" She yells at him.

"Honey I've had enough of it." She says.

"All my life, bringing me down. I'm sick of it." He says.

"I don't want no heartless ruck." She says, kissing him.  
"Me neither."

"Honey, I'm getting stuck." She says.

"I'm having so many words in my mind and I can't say them." She says and he pulls her in a hug. "It's alright."

  
**_(I want it better than I've ever had_ **   
**_I want it better then_ **   
**_So give me the good times_ **   
**_Give me the bad_ **   
**_I want it better than I've ever had)_ **

"I want it better than I've ever had." She says, pulling her clothes off. "Rougher, angrier. Whatever, I just want it better. So give me the good times, give me the bad. I want it better than I've ever had."

  
**_(I don't want to be a crutch_ **   
**_Honey, you take too much_ **   
**_From me, or you for me_ **   
**_I will never be your shining knight_ **   
**_Honey, your Mr Right_ **   
**_But I would do all I can to be your man)_ **

"I don't want to be a crutch." She says.

"Honey, you take too much. Slow down." She says.  
"From me, or you for me?" He asks.

"I will never be your shining knight, I know!" He yells.  
"Honey..." She wants to comfort him.  
"Your Mr. Right. But I would do all I can to be your man."

  
**_(I want it better than I've ever had_ **   
**_I want it better then_ **   
**_So give me the good times_ **   
**_Give me the bad_ **   
**_I want it better than I've ever had)_ **

"I want it better than I've ever had." John sees the girl raise her eyebrow.  
"I want it better then her." He clarifies and the girl nods.  
"So give me the good times, give me the bad. I want it better than I've ever had." He says as the girl kisses him the way Marie never did.

**_(Don't want your sympathy_ **   
**_Just want your honesty_ **   
**_Will you honestly want me?_ **   
**_I'll call you every night_ **   
**_I will try to find a little more good in me_ **   
**_To give to you)_ **

"I don't want your sympathy, I just want your honesty." He says, kneeling. "Will you honestly want me? I'll call you every night. I will try to find a little more good in me to give to you." He says and she kneels next to him, cupping his head.

  
**_(I want it better than I've ever had_ **   
**_I want it better then_ **   
**_So give me the good times_ **   
**_Give me the bad_ **   
**_I want it better than I've ever had)_ **

"I want it better than I've ever had." She says, climbing into this man's bed.  
"I want it better then. So give me the good times, give me the bad. I want it better than I've ever had." She pulls him in a kiss.


	26. Tell Her No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Tell Her No" by The Zombies

**_(And if she should tell you "come closer"_ **   
**_And if she tempts you with her charms)_ **

"And if she should tell you _come closer_ ", John says, getting up from the ground, wiping the blood from his face, "and if she tempts you with her charms", John says wiping the blood from his face,

  
**_(Tell her no no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_No no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_No no no no no_ **   
**_Don't hurt me now for her love belongs to me)_ **

"tell her no." John smirks. _"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no._ " He sings mockingly and sees Bobby turning into ice and curses himself, _no no no no no!_  
"Don't hurt me now for her love belongs to me, Bobby." He says and now as he shouldn't have said it.

  
**_(And if she should tell you "I love you"_ **   
**_And if she tempts you with her charms)_ **

"And if she should tell you _I love you_ ", John says, waiting for Bobby to make his first move, "and if she tempts you with her charms," John says smirking,

  
**_(Tell her no no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_No no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_(Don't take her love for your arms)_ **   
**_No no no no no_ **   
**_Don't hurt me now for her love belongs to me)_ **

"tell her _no, no, no._ " John says as Bobby punches him. "Don't take her love for your arms." He says while on the ground. "Don't hurt me now for her love belongs to me."

  
**_(I know she's the kind of girl_ **   
**_Who'd throw my love away_ **   
**_But I still love her so_ **   
**_Don't hurt me now, don't hurt me now)_ **

"I know she's the kind of girl", John says preparing to fight back, gathering his strength to throw fire, "who'd throw my love away." He says as he throws fireballs at Bobby, " But I still love her so fucking much." John says as Bobby shoots ice at him and he falls down and he can't get up. "Don't hurt me now, don't hurt me now, Bobby, please!" He hears himself say as he remembers his father.

  
**_(If she tells you "I love you"_ **   
**_Just remember she said that to me)_ **

"If she tells you", John says between the punches, _I love you"_ , he says as he manages to gather strength and punch Bobby so they are both laying down now, "Just remember", he says as he kneels next to him, "she said that to me too." He says with a whisper as he punches him.

  
**_(Tell her no no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_No no no no no-no-no-no_ **   
**_(Don't take her love from my arms)_ **   
**_No no no no no_ **   
**_Don't leave me now for her love belongs to me)_ **

"Tell her no." John says as Bobby overpowers him and he can't move anymore. "Don't take her love from my arms, Bobby." He kneels next to him. " Don't leave me now, for her love belongs to me." He says, barely a whisper.


	27. Sugar, We're Goin Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Fall Out Boy "Sugar, We're Goin Down"

_**(Am I more than you bargained for yet** _   
_**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear** _   
_**Cause that's just who I am this week** _   
_**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum** _   
_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost** _   
_**But you're just a line in a song** _   
_**(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)** _

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" He asks her while he is on top of her, his fingers inside her.

"I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear." He says and she raises an eyebrow.  
"How come?"  
"Cause that's just who I am this week." He answers and she nods.

"Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum." He hears her say and raises an eyebrow and she laughs. "It's nothing."

"I'm just a notch in your bedpost, am I?" He asks her after he sees her talking to Bobby. "But you're just a line in a song for me. Remember that." He says, kissing her on the forehead and leaving. _Yeah, a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song,_ he thinks to himself.

  
**_(Drop a heart, break a name_ **   
**_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team)_ **

"Drop a heart, break a name, right?" She asks as he is putting his clothes on and he laughs. "No, that's you."

"We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team, right?" He asks her as she is leaving.

  
**_(We're going down, down in an earlier round_ **   
**_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_ **   
**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_ **   
**_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it)_ **

"We're going down, down in an earlier round!" He yells and she turns around, smirking. "And sugar, we're going down swinging." She says.

"I'll be your number one with a bullet." She says, preparing for a mission.

"A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it, huh?" He asks her, repeating her words.

 

**_(Is this more than you bargained for yet_ **   
**_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_ **   
**_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_ **   
**_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_ **   
**_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_ **   
**_But you're just a line in a song_ **   
**_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song))_ **

"Is this more than you bargained for yet?" He asks while he is inside of her.

Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet, he wants to say to Bobby one day, in a joke.

"I'm wishing to be the friction in your jeans." She whispers to him in the middle of the class.

"Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?" John asks her, flicking his Zippo. "The perfect guy with the perfect family. The guy you love?"

"I'm just a notch in your bedpost", he says to her while playing with her breasts. " But you're just a line in a song." He says while she is sucking him.

 ** _Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song,_ ** he repeats to himself, seeing her leave his room.

  
**_(Drop a heart, break a name_ **   
**_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team)_ **

"Drop a heart, break a name, right?" He asks as she is putting her clothes on and she laughs.

"We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team, right?" She asks her as he is leaving. "Yeah."

  
**_(We're going down, down in an earlier round_ **   
**_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_ **   
**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_ **   
**_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it)_ **

"We're going down, down in an earlier round, aren't we?" He asks her and she smiles. "And sugar, we're going down swinging." She says as she kisses him on the nose.

"I'll be your number one with a bullet then. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it." She says as she is kissing him.

  
**_(Down, down in an earlier round_ **   
**_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_ **   
**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_ **   
**_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it)_ **

"Down, down in an earlier round." She singsongs as she is stepping closer to him. "And sugar, we're going down swinging."

"I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it, isn't that how it went?" He says.

  
**_(We're going down, down in an earlier round_ **   
**_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_ **   
**_I'll be your number one with a bullet_ **   
**_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it)_ **

"We're going down, down in an earlier round, right?" She asks him and he smirks. "And sugar, we're going down swinging."

"I'll be your number one with a bullet then. A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it." She says her hand on his cheek and she feels the tears and sees his veins becoming black.


	28. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Tom Odell "Jealousy"

_**(Yesterday was awful, you know what I mean** _   
_**Yesterday was awkward, you could probably see** _   
_**I didn't mean to hold you, or gain your sympathy** _   
_**That's my jea-, my jealousy)** _

"Yesterday was awful, huh?" He says and she raises an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean." He answers.

"So, yesterday was awkward." She says, sitting next to him with a smile. "As you could probably see. Bobby and Logan met and Bobby froze his arm, but it didn't last for long, with Logan's healing." She rambles as he sighs. "Yeah. Wonder what would've happened if I was there too. Boyfriend, the other man and teacher crush." He says and she glares.

"I didn't mean to hold you that night, you know." He says, holding her in his arms. "Or gain your sympathy." He kisses her forehead.

"That's my jea..." She starts talking and he kisses her quickly. "My jealousy talking, right?" She finishes the sentence, surprised by the kiss.

  
**_(Yesterday I was stupid and I shouldn't have been_ **   
**_'Cause yesterday you loved me and I didn't see_ **   
**_All this time you had, put up with me_ **   
**_My jea-, my jealousy)_ **

"Yesterday I was stupid and I shouldn't have been, I know." He says and knows that apology, that look and that voice is reserved only for her.

" 'Cause yesterday you loved me and I didn't see how much I loved you too!" She says, standing and crying.

"All this time you had to put up with me.. my jealousy... I'm sorry." Bobby says and she wants to cry.

  
**_('Cause I never believed from the day that I met you_ **   
**_A loser like me could ever get you_ **   
**_When we go out I hear people saying, "what's that beautiful girl doing with him"_ **   
**_I'm sorry that I'm sometimes so insecure, with every day_ **   
**_I grow a little more sure of your love)_ **

" 'Cause I never believed from the day that I met you that a loser like me could ever get you, a woman like you." John confesses and she kisses him. "I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"I hear few people saying when we go out _'what's that beautiful girl doing with him'_ and they're right. You're hideous, Bobby." John says, joking but she knows there's the truth somewhere in there, about her being with Bobby.

"I'm sorry that I'm sometimes so insecure of your love, Marie. I never had a perfect family or perfect friends or people who cared about me, so it's a little hard for me to trust you! It doesn't help you're dating my best friend either." He says, sarcasm in his voice.  
"And I grow a little more sure of your love with every day that passes." She says.

  
**_(But yesterday my worries got the best of me_ **   
**_Well, yesterday I'm sorry that I didn't see_ **   
**_I think you'll go you know, oh eventually_ **   
**_My jea-, my jealousy_ **   
**_My jea-, my jealousy)_ **

"But yesterday my worries got the best of me, I guess. I mean, you're with the bad guys now, so." She says over the phone.  
"Well, yesterday I'm sorry that I didn't see you do shit about me leaving." He says.  
"You would stop if I asked you? Don't give me that crap. _Pyro._ " She says and she emphasizes his new name.  
"Whoa, what happened to John, _Rogue_?" He mocks her. They sit in silence for at least five minutes, hearing each other breathing.  
"I think, I mean, _I knew_ you'll go you know, eventually, to the dark side. I just didn't think it'd hurt this much." She says and he knows she's crying.  
"Yeah. I know." He says and she knows he's crying too.  
"Maybe I'm just jeal... Jealous of the bad girls you'll meet." She says, trying to joke.  
"Oh yeah. I actually have my eyes on Mystique. That red hair and yellow eyes get me going." He plays along with her joke and she laughs.  
"Oh really? I thought it's the blue skin and scales." They laugh together.  
"The last time we're probably talking and we're making jokes on a sexy murderer."  
"I hate goodbyes."  
"Me too." He says. "Keep an eye on Bobby, will you? I know what I said, but... When I look at it now, jealousy is nothing compared to what's happening right now."  
"I will." She promises.

 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They don't say those words, but they know the other one knows it.

  
**_(Never let me go_ **   
**_I said never let me go)_ **

_"Never let me go."_ He wishes she made him promise it. _"I said never let me go."_ But she didn't.  
So he let her go. And she let him go.


	29. I Honestly Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Olivia Newton-John's song "I Honestly Love You"

_**(M aybe  I hang around here** _

_**A little more than I should** _

_**We both know I got somewhere else to go** _

_**But I got something to tell you** _

_**That I never thought I would** _

_**But I believe  you  really  ought to know) ** _

 

_"M aybe  I hang around here a little more than I should, yes. We both know I got somewhere else to go."_

She wants to hear Logan say those words so much, she dreams of it almost every night.

 

_"But I got something to tell you, Marie."_

John says those words that she wants to hear from Logan.

_"That I never thought I would say, least to you."_

He smirks and chuckles  nervously , and she smiles at him. He is handsome, and he looks so vulnerable and she is the cause of it. But he is not the man she wants.

 

_"Look... John. I like you, as a friend, but I believe you really ought to know... I'm..."_

_"With Bobby, my best friend? Yes, I know. In love with Professor Wolverine? I know that too. Yet I'm still here, telling you how I feel  _ _. I'm fucked up, I know. I know you won't love, but I'm still here. So, you wanna do this or no? It does wonders to clearing up your mind. Trust me, I know."_ He winks at her and she blushes.

 

**_(I love you_ **

**_I honestly  love you)_**

 

_"I love you."_ John says kissing her neck and she moans. _"I_ _ honestly  _ _love you. Fuck, Marie."_ He is still kissing her neck, leaving her breathless.

 

 

**_(You don't have to answer_ **

**_I see it in your eyes_ **

**_ Maybe  it was better left unsaid _ **

**_This is pure and simple_ **

**_And you should realize_ **

**_That it's coming from my heart and not my head)_ **

 

_"You don't have to answer it, don't worry."_ John tells her, right after they've done _it._ She  is naked  , trying to catch her breath and he is flicking his Zippo. She looks at him, wanting to apologize. He lies on his side, Zippo still in his hand. _"I see it in your eyes. You ain't my first rodeo at unrequited love, darling. I can take it."_ He opens it and smirks at her face as he does one of his tricks.

_"The question is",_ he smirks, caressing her cheek and she feels his power, and then putting an open Zippo near her skin, _"can you_ _?"_

 

_" Maybe  _ _it was better left unsaid."_ She says to him.

_"Yeah, but you're dealing with a self destructive pyromaniac, so get used to it. And anyway",_ he is zipping up his pants, _"where's the fun in keeping your emotions to yourself? Any emotion, at all."_ He winks at her.

 

_"We learned in church, and my parents told me that love,_ this _is pure and simple."_ She tells him and he laughs.

_"Yeah, I was told  lust and sex and masturbating was wrong, that I was wrong, yet I still do it. Can't let the Catholic nuns ruin all your fun."_

_"I was raised  Protestant." _

_"You're not getting the point, are you?"_

_"The way I was raised  , everything I learned, it doesn't matter."_

He winks at her. _"Now you're getting it."_

 

_"And you should realize, Marie, he will never see you as anything but a young, innocent child. I've been there."_

_"What, Mrs. Grey said no?"_

_"Didn't happen in this school"_

She looks at him, her eyebrow raised.

_"Long, sad story that I don't want to share with you or anyone. But my advice, you should know that it's coming from my heart and not my head. Don't fall in love with older men, especially teachers. It won't end well."_

 

**_(I love you_ **

**_I honestly  love you) _ **

 

_"I love you."_

She hears Logan say it in her dreams.

 

_"I honestly  love you."_

Bobby says to her and she blushes and smiles and says it back, like she should. She feels John's stare and knows he scoffed at the scene.

 

**_(I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable_ **

**_I'm not trying to make you anything at all_ **

**_But this feeling doesn't come along everyday_ **

**_And you shouldn't blow the chance_ **

**_When you've got the chance to say)_ **

 

_"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable"_ John says and she glares at him, _"to be honest, I'm not trying to make you anything at all,_ _ just  trying to help  ."_

_"What?"_ Bobby asks.

_"You could try silk."_ She mouths to him _What are you doing?_

_"Excuse me?"_ Bobby asks and she starts cursing him.

_"Like, when you wanna get busy. I imagine rubbing over clothes gets boring, so you might wanna spicy up your non-existent sex life. And silk just  popped up in mind. Not that I'm thinking about you smashing your back out..."_

Bobby punches him in the face and John groans.

_"Bobby!"_

_" Just  _ _an advice, man."_ He punches him again.

_"You're disgusting."_

 

**_(I love you_ **

**_I honestly  love you) _ **

 

_"I love you."_

She imagines herself saying it to Logan and kissing him.

 

_"I honestly  love you too." _

Instead she says it to Bobby.

 

**_(If we both were born_ **

**_In another place and time_ **

**_This moment might be ending in a kiss_ **

**_But there you are with yours_ **

**_And here I am with mine_ **

**_So I guess we'll just  be leaving it at this)_**

 

_"Look, if we both were born in another place and time,"_ he says while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling  lovingly  , _"this moment might be ending in a kiss_ _. But, we can't, because I'm like, hundred years older than you and it would be really  _ _creepy for us to be together, dear Marie."_ She pushes his hand from her face and glares at John as he chuckles.

_"Go to hell."_

_"Hey, you asked, and I complied to your creepy way of getting your fantasy come true."_

 

 

_"...but there you are with yours."_ He ends the sentence and she scoffs.

_"And here I am with mine."_ He opens his arms to show her.

_"So I guess we'll just  _ _be leaving it at this?"_ She asks, angry at him, at her, at Bobby.

_"I guess."_

 

**_(I love you_ **

**_I honestly  love you _ **

**_I honestly  love you) _ **

 

_"I love you."_

She tells John as he is eating her out, with the help of her shawl and he looks at her like she is crazy.

_"Oh shut up and keep going."_

_"You confess you love me when I'm eating you out and expect me to keep on going?"_

_"Yes. Forget I said anything."_

He raises an eyebrow, shakes his with a chuckle that means I can't believe this, but he starts again.

 

_"I honestly  love you, John."_

She says. They are both naked, catching their breath and she wants to laugh at the irony.

_"I really  am. I love you. And you were right about the upbringing thing. Everything I learned, it doesn't matter when I'm in love with three people in my life. _

_"Kinda like the Holy Trinity, huh? The Father, Wolverine obviously  , the Son is  definetly  Bobby and I'm the Holy Spirit then."_

She punches him in the arm. _"You're a jerk and talking blasphemy right now."_

_"Yeah, yeah. But you still honestly  _ _love me, don't you?"_ He kisses her, laughing and she laughs with him.

 

_"I honestly  love you."_

Another man tells her those words, those words she wants to hear from Wolverine the way he is saying them right now, not him. But hey, third time's the charm, right?  Maybe  this time, it won't end in shit.


	30. If You Love Me, Let Me Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Olivia Newton-John "If You Love Me, Let Me Know"

**_(You came when I was happy in your sunshine_ **

**_I grew to love you more each passing day_ **

**_Before too long I built my world around you_ **

**_And I prayed you'd love enough of me to stay)_ **

 

"You came when I was happy in your sunshine." She says to John and he smiles. "And somehow, I grew to love you more each passing day." He kisses her and she feels his smile getting bigger.

 

"Before too long, I built my world around you and it's not healthy, but hey, it's the healthiest relationship I've been ." He tells her.

 

"And I prayed you'd love enough of me to stay!" She yells at him in the battlefield.

"I did! I do!" He answers and she rolls her eyes.

"Then why didn't you stay?" She asks him.

"I did! Can't you see? I did as long as I could!"

 

_**(If you love me let me know** _

_**If you don't then let me go** _

_**I can't take another minute** _

_**Of a day without you in it** _

_**If you love me let it be** _

_**If you don't then set me free** _

_**Take the chains away** _

_**That keep me loving you)** _

 

"If you love me, Marie, let me know." He says to her. "If you don't, then let me go." He continues, and she feels their hearts breaking.

 

"I can't take another minute of a day without you in it." He confesses and she  just  wants to hug him.

 

 

"If you love me let it be." He tells her.

"Let you become a killer, a sidekick to the evil?" She asks.

"If you don't, then set me free." He says. "Take the chains away that keep me loving you." He falls on his knees, vulnerable and weak."

 

**_(The arms that open wide to hold me closer_ **

**_The hands that run their fingers through my hair_ **

**_The smile that says "hello, it's good to see you"_ **

**_Anytime I turn around to find you there)_**

 

"You want to take away the arms that open wide to hold me closer, the hands that run their fingers through my hair, the smile that says _"hello, it's good to see you"_ and that feeling that anytime I turn around to find you there ?" She asks, caressing his upper arm, his fingers, his lip and he shivers, and she sees the veins and she feels his power.

 

**_(It's this and so much more that make me love you_ **

**_What else can I do to make you see_ **

**_You know you have whatever's mine to give you_ **

**_But a love affair for one can never be)_ **

 

"It's this", he says kissing her eyes, "and so much more that make me love you."

 

"What else can I do to make you see that I can't live without you?" She asks him.

 

"You know you have whatever's mine to give you." He said when they first started this. "But a love affair for one, can never be." She smiled at him. "You sure?"

 

 

**_(If you love me let me know_ **

**_If you don't then let me go_ **

**_I can't take another minute_ **

**_Of a day without you in it_ **

**_If you love me let it be_ **

**_If you don't then set me free_ **

**_Take the chains away_ **

**_That keep me loving you_ **

**_Take the chains away_ **

**_That keep me loving you_ **

**_Loving you)_**

 

"If you love me let me know." She hears herself saying those words John said and she wants to cry. "If you don't, then let me go, because I can't take another minute of a day without you in it."

 

"If you love me let it be. John, please." She says.

"Let you be with that jerk?" He asks.

"He is a good man!"

"Of course. You like good men, not killers like me."

"Oh please, don't start this again."

 

"If you don't, then set me free." She says. "Take the chains away that keep me loving you!" She yells. "Take the fucking chains away that keep me loving this evil side of you!" She screams and starts crying and falls on the floor. "Take everything from me that makes me love you, every side and every fucking piece of you! I can't keep on loving you this way!" She sobs and feels John pull her in an embrace, whispering to her.


	31. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Olivia Newton-John "Hopelessly Devoted To You"

**_(Guess mine is not the first heart broken_ **

**_My eyes are not the first to cry_ **

**_I'm not the first to know_ **

**_There's just  no getting over you)_**

 

"Guess mine is not the first heart broken?" Bobby says and she feels horrible.

 

"My eyes are not the first to cry and they ain't the last." She is in Jubilee's room, crying. "But it  certainly  doesn't hurt much less."

 

"I'm not the first to know, aren't I?" Bobby asks, looking at Jubilee.

 

"There's  just  no way of getting over you, you know that Marie?" Bobby asks. John asks. Jubilee asks, thinking about Bobby and John. Kitty asks, thinking about Bobby.

 

**_(You know I'm just  a fool who's willing _ **

**_To sit around and wait for you_ **

**_But, baby, can't you see_ **

**_There's nothing else for me to do?_ **

**_I'm hopelessly  devoted to you)_**

 

"You know I'm  just  a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you to clear you head. I know that too."

Bobby says. John says.

 

"But, baby, can't you see?" John asks, caressing her cheek, taunting. "There's nothing else for me to do." He opens his Zippo and smirks at her.  "My best friend hates me, a friend of mine doesn't want to take sides, I can't count on professors, so you're the only one I have left  ." He brings the Zippo closer to her skin and she welcomes the heat. "I'm  hopelessly  devoted to you, Marie."

 

**_(But now there's nowhere to hide_ **

**_Since you pushed my love aside_ **

**_I'm out of my head_ **

**_ Hopelessly  devoted to you _ **

**_ Hopelessly  devoted to you _ **

**_ Hopelessly devoted to you)_**

 

"But now there's nowhere to hide. You do know you don't have to hide anymore, right? I know, so you can go kissing and doing whatever you want in public."

Bobby says, so unlike him and she sees John tense, but he scoffs anyway.

"The I don't care attitude doesn't fit you, Bobby. Besides, what we want to do, what we do, it ain't for the public eye." John smirks and gets up, winks at me and leans to whisper to Bobby. "That is how you do it. Don't worry, it comes with practice and experience." He slaps Bobby on the back and goes.

 

"Yeah, well, since you pushed my love aside, I'm out of my head. Heartbreak does that to you." Bobby says.

 

_"H opelessly  devoted to you."_

David used to say it.

 

_" Hopelessly  devoted to you."_

Bobby used to say it too.

 

_"Hopelessly _ _devoted to you."_

John said it too.

 

**_(My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."_ **

**_My heart is saying, "Don't let go._ **

**_Hold on till the end."_ **

**_And that's what I intend to do_ **

**_I'm hopelessly  devoted to you) _ **

 

"My head is saying, _"Fool, forget them."_ " She confesses to Jubilee. "But my heart is saying _"Don't let go. Hold on till the end._ " I  just  don't know what the end is."

 

"... and that's exactly what I intend to do. I intend to stay here until you let me explain everything." She tells to Bobby, arms crossed.

 

_"I'm hopelessly  devoted to you."_

She can still hear Bobby's voice saying those words.

 

**_(But now there's nowhere to hide_ **

**_Since you pushed my love aside_ **

**_I'm out of my head_ **

**_ Hopelessly  devoted to you _ **

**_ Hopelessly  devoted to you _ **

**_ Hopelessly  devoted to you) _ **

 

"But now there's nowhere to hide, yes." John says to Bobby in his room. "I never wanted to hide. She did."

 

 

"Since you pushed my love aside, you don't get to have a say." John says, angry and surrounded by flames. "I'm out of my head, yes. Always have been."

 

_"Hopelessly devoted to you."_

She still hears David, Bobby and John saying it.

 

_" Hopelessly  devoted to you."_

She dreams of Logan saying it.

 

_" Hopelessly  devoted to you."_

Remy tells her and she smiles.


	32. Deeper Than The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Olivia Newton John "Deeper Than The Night"

(I can't imagine why you say the things you do  
Maybe in time I'll understand  
What is the reason for the emptiness you feel  
When I'm trying everything I can)

"Look, I can't imagine why you say the things you do, John. Maybe in time I'll understand, but please. Don't hurt yourself." Marie says.  
"I'm fucked up, remember? Bad childhood."

"What is the reason for the emptiness you feel?" Marie asks him.  
"Bad childhood."

"... when I'm trying everything I can!" Marie yells.

 

(My love is running deeper than the night  
Stronger than the north wind blowing  
It's a fire burning bright  
And it's always been this way)

"My love is running deeper than the night", he confesses to her, "stronger than the north wind blowing. It's a fire burning bright and it's always been this way."  
She smiles. "Have you always been this poetic?"  
"Since I was 12." He kisses her.

 

(Can you hear me?  
Am I really coming thru?  
Why do your eyes seem to dance away?  
I know what's right for you Haven't I always?  
I need you more than I can say)

"Can you hear me?" He hears Marie asking, scared.

"Am I really coming thru?" He asks Professor Xavier.

"Why do your eyes seem to dance away when I do that?" Marie asks him.

"I know what's right for you!" Professor Xavier yells and he flinches. "I'm sorry John. I shouldn't have yelled. It will never happen again."  
"Don't worry Professor. I know it was my fault. I'm guilty of what happened. Your yelling didn't affect me. I'm good. Haven't I always been good?" He says and goes out.

"I need you more than I can say." He tells Marie.

 

(My love is running deeper than the night  
Stronger than the north wind blowing  
It's a fire burning bright  
And it's always been this way)

My love is running deeper than the night, stronger than the north wind blowing. It's a fire burning bright and it's always been this way.  
He wrote it for English class, thinking about Marie. He got an A+, of course he did. He always does.

 

(My love is running deeper than the night  
Stronger than the north wind blowing  
It's a fire burning bright  
And it's always been this way)

He gave that paper to Marie.  
She still keeps it.

 

(And I'll never ever change  
In my lifetime, I'll stay the same  
Yes I'll never, I'll never change  
I'll love you, I'll stay the same)

"And I'll never, ever change, Professor, you know that." He says. "In my lifetime, all my life, I've been the same. And I'll stay the same."  
The Professor look at him, with that look he hates so much. "Are you certain?"  
"Yes. I'll never."  
"Never what?" Professor asks, innocently and John rolls his eyes.  
"I'll never change." Professor smiles at that and nods. "You can go."  
"Thanks."

"I'll love you." John answers to her.  
"Even if I stay like this? Even if the only way you can touch me is with the help of thin clothing layers?"  
"You'll stay the same, and I'll stay the same. Deal?"  
"Deal."

 

(My love is running deeper than the night  
Stronger than the north wind blowing  
Fire burning bright, and it keeps on growing, keeps on growing)

My love is running deeper than the night, stronger than the north wind blowing.  
Fire burning bright, and it keeps on growing, keeps on growing.

She gave him the paper back, but modified it. And he smiles when he reads it.


	33. A Little More Love (Ororo and John centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Olivia Newton John "A Little More Love"

_ Night is draggin' her feet  _

_ I wait alone in the heat _

_ I know, know that you'll have your way  _

_ Till you have to go home  _

_ No's a word I can't say _

He writes a poem for her in English class. Again.

_ Cause it gets me nowhere to tell you no _

_ And it gets me nowhere to make you go  _

_ Will a little more love make you start depending  _

_ Will a little more love bring a happy ending  _

_ Will a little more love make it right?  _

_ Will a little more love make it right? _

Professor Munroe takes it and reads it. Again. He sees her smile as she takes it to her desk. "Weren't you listening when I said no sending notes in class?"

He smirks. "I was. But I did it anyway."

"Detention."

"Again?"

"Again." 

_ Where, where did my innocence go?  _

_ How, how was a young girl to know?  _

_ I'm trapped, trapped in the spell of your eyes  _

_ In the warmth of your arms  _

_ In the web of your lies _

"She must be quite beautiful." Professor Munroe tells him as she is giving him his poem back. They've been doing this for a while now, her catching him in the act if writing the poem and taking it, then giving him detention and him reading it in it.

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Professor." He answers and she raises an eyebrow. "But you are still the most beautiful woman in my life, Ororo." He flirts, smirking as she laughs. "You still have detention."

" Seriously ?"

"Yes. You weren't paying attention."

"Oh please. I know more about English than classes older than me."

"And more talent than anyone else in here."

"Professor Munroe, flattery will get you nowhere." He has been flirting with her like this since his first day (first detention) and she flirted back, telling him if he wrote essays every week, she'll keep on playing his game.

She laughs.

"I'll see you in detention."

"I'm looking forward to you reading it aloud." 

_ But it gets me nowhere to tell you no  _

_ And it gets me nowhere to make you go  _

_ Will a little more love make you start depending  _

_ Will a little more love bring a happy ending  _

_ Will a little more love make it right?  _

_ Will a little more love make it right? _

"What is this?" Marie asks him as he hands her the poem.

"The poem I wrote in English for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Read it. I have more if you want."

"John, I..."

" Just read it. I got a detention for it, it at least deserves to  be read by my muse."

"I... Thank you. Detention?"

"Yeah, Professor M. caught me writing it. Speaking of, I have to go on a date with her."

"Date?"

"Look, if I'm getting detention, might as well get some fun in it."

"She good?"

"The best. Not as funny and cool as Professor Summers can be, but she has her charms."

"Have fun on your date."

"I'd prefer to have some fun with you." He winks at her and she blushes.


	34. It's A Love Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "It's A Love Thing" by The Whispers

(It's a love thing, it's a love thing  
(It's a love thing, thing))

"It's a love thing." Marie says, explaining why she's acting the  
"It's a love thing?" He asks, smiling.  
"It's a love thing. Thingy thing." Marie says, smiling and kissing him.

 

(The look in your eyes is more than enough  
To make my poor heart burst into flames  
Before the moment we met  
That there was no doubt  
That my life would never be the same)

"The look in your eyes is more than enough to make my poor heart burst into flames." She confesses.

"Before the moment we met, that there was no doubt that my life would never be the same." John says before kissing her.

 

(And I could never hide this feelin'  
That comes over me  
When you're near me  
I know that's how it's supposed to be  
My heart is tellin' me)

"And I know I could never hide this feelin' that comes over me when you're near me and I hate that I know that's how it's supposed to be. Because my heart is tellin' me this the right thing." Marie says, with tears in her eyes and hands around his neck.

 

(It's a love thing, yeah  
And the talkin' in my sleep  
About the love we made  
It's a love thing  
(It's a love thing)  
Love thing  
(Thing))

"It's a love thing, yeah." She says to Bobby.

"And the talkin' in my sleep about the love we made, it's a love thing." She says.  
"It's a love thing." He agrees, taking her in his arms.  
"It's a love thing." She says again, his mouth against hers.

 

(Such a feeling I get whenever we touch  
Girl, like no other I felt before  
It's still so new and yet I need you so much  
Got to make you mine forever more)

"Such a feeling I get whenever we touch. Girl, like no other I felt before." John says and she laughs. "Yeah, well I doubt any girl you've been with has the power to kill you with a touch."

"It's still so new and yet I need you so much." She says kissing his jawline. "I got to make you mine forever more." He says, moaning.

(You're the kinda woman  
That can turn my world around  
'Cause you showed me what  
Unselfish love is all about  
Without a doubt)

"You're the kinda woman that can turn my world around 'cause you showed me what unselfish love is all about." He says, worshiping her like a goddess. "Without a doubt." She answers him. 

 

(It's a love thing, yeah  
I feel that pounding in my heart  
When you call my name  
It's a love thing  
(It's a love thing)  
Love thing  
(Thing)  
It's a love thing)

"It's a love thing, yeah." He tells Jubilee.

"I feel that pounding in my heart when you call my name. It's a love thing." He says. "It's a love thing." She agrees, kissing him.

"Love thing?" Jubilee asks, eyebrow raised.  
"It's a love thing." He says again.  
"Didn't know you were capable of it."

 

(Every time that you're near  
It becomes so clear  
It's a love thing  
(It's a love thing)  
Love thing  
(Thing)  
Yeah, it's a love thing)

"Every time that you're near, it becomes so clear it's a love thing." She says. "It's a love thing." He agrees.

"Yeah, it's a love thing." He tells Professor Xavier.

 

(I feel that pounding in my heart  
When you call my name  
It's a love thing  
(It's a love thing)  
It's a love thing)

"I feel that pounding in my heart when you call my name. It's a love thing." She says and he agrees. "It's a a love thing."

(I could never hide this feeling  
That comes over me  
When you're near me  
I know that's how it's supposed to be  
My heart is tellin' me)

"I could never hide this feeling that comes over me when you're near me and I know that's how it's supposed to be because my heart is tellin' me." He says.


	35. Affair Of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Affair Of The Heart" by Rick Springfield.

**_ (Heart in my mouth  _ **

**_ Pulse in my head  _ **

**_ Mercury rising into the red  _ **

**_ The smell of your skin can _ **

**_ Light up all the fires in me) _ **

"Heart in my mouth, pulse in my head" he says climbing on the bed to her, his voice husky, "Mercury rising into the red."

"I didn't know you turn into a poet when horny." She says, trying not to be nervous.

"I'm always a poet." He says, getting closer to her.

"John, are you sure?"

"Are you? I want you to tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable or you want to stop. But only if it's a sexual thing, alright? Not a mutant thing. Alright?"

"John. Alright." She bites her lip and god, she is so sexy when she does that.

"You know, the smell of your skin can light up all the fires in me." He says as he finally climbs on top of her, taking a deep breath. He kisses her,  slowly and  sensually . She moans in the kiss and he deepens it and he slides his fingers to her hair. 

**_ (Hungry to touch  _ **

**_ I'm eager to please  _ **

**_ Out of control  _ **

**_ And I hand you the keys  _ **

**_ Every night I am burning _ **

**_ T o make love to you) _ **

She moves her hands to his waist and drags him closer, feeling his body against hers and he smirks in the kiss. She starts running her hands over his skin as he drag his nails  lightly across her back and she moans. He smiles, moving kisses to her jawline and then to the nape of her neck and sucks. He moves to her clavicle. She moans, calling for more.

"So hungry to touch." He says, running his fingers through her bra.

"Take it off." She says, breathless. He smirks and unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor. "Anything else? I'm eager to please your wishes."

"Keep whatever you wanted to do." He pushes the shawl from her neck to her breasts and starts leaving small kisses on her breasts.  She slides her fingers to his hair as he starts trailing kisses and teeth grazes across her abdomen and down to her navel . She lets out a breath and he stops to look at her. She catches his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's  just , this is the most I've ever  been touched ." He nods at her. "Do you want me slow down, let you a little control?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Out of control then." He says and licks her navel.  "You know," he says,  lightly teething her hip bones and leaving a trail of kisses and love bites further, "every night I am burning to make love to you . And now, I finally have a chance." 

**_ (But don't try to tell me you think it's all physical  _ **

**_ It goes much deeper than that) _ **

_ "But don't try to tell me you think it's all physical. It's sex, no matter what kind, no matter with who, it goes much deeper than that." _

She hears his voice in her from two nights ago and she understands. 

**_ (You ought to know _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart  _ **

**_ Have a little blind faith, believe _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart) _ **

They're on the couch, talking while Bobby is getting them snacks for movie night.

"You ought to know it's an affair of the heart." He whispers, caressing her hand.

"It's an affair of the heart?" She whispers back and he smiles.

"It's an affair of the heart." He kisses her  quickly .

"Have a little blind faith, Marie." He said when they tried it the first time,  just skin on skin, no clothes, no shawl. "Believe me."

" I believe you." It didn't end well.

"It's an affair of the heart." She agrees with him after Bobby comes a second after he kissed her. 

**_ (When we make love _ **

**_ It's a passionate thing  _ **

**_ You shudder and shake  _ **

**_ Sink your teeth in my skin  _ **

**_I almost believe you were made _ **

**_ To  be played by my hands) _ **

"When we make love," he whispers to her while they're watching a movie, with Bobby sitting next to her, "I'll make sure it's the most passionate thing you'll ever feel ."

"You shudder and shake. Doesn't it feel good?" He asks her, making her come with his tongue on her clit.

"I want you to sink your teeth in my skin and make me come  just from that one touch." He whispers, taking popcorn. She blushes, glaring at him.

"Seeing you like this, I almost believe you  were made to  be played by my hands." He says  in between of kisses while his fingers are inside her. 

**__ **

**_ (And you got the power  _ **

**_ It amazes me still  _ **

**_ How you play my emotions  _ **

**_ With consummate skill  _ **

**_ I don't have to look any further  _ **

**_ Than into your eyes) _ **

"And you got the power." He answers her when she begs him to stop, saying she'll kill him. "I want to stop."

"Because you sucked my power for five seconds?"

"Because I almost killed you."

"You didn't. If I felt you were killing me, I'd stop."

"Promise?"

"You know, it amazes me still, how you play my emotions. Look, if you get scared, you don't have to look any further than into my eyes. Repeat it, will you?"

"I don't have to look any further than into your eyes." She says and he kisses her. 

**__ **

**_ (So don't try to tell me _ **

**_ You think it's  just physical _ **

**_ It goes way deeper than that) _ **

"So don't try to tell me you think it's  just physical." He says to Bobby. "It goes way deeper than that. You know it." 

**__ **

**_ (You better know _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart  _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart  _ **

**_ Have a little blind faith, believe _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart) _ **

"You better know, it's an affair of the heart." He says to Bobby.

"It's an affair of the heart?" Bobby asks, rolling his eyes.

"It's and affair of the heart."

"Have a little blind faith." Marie says, putting a blindfold over his eyes. "Believe." She whispers to him.

"It's an affair of the heart." Marie tells Jubilee. 

**__ **

**_ (I'm the controller  _ **

**_ And I want to touch you and seize you _ **

**_ And make you mine, hey, hey) _ **

"I'm the controller, alright?" He asks and Marie nods and he feels her getting wet. "And I want to touch you and seize you and make you mine." He says, trailing kisses down her upper thigh. 

**__ **

**_ (Don't try to tell me  _ **

**_ You think it's all physical  _ **

**_ It goes much deeper than that  _ **

**_ You ought to know _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart  _ **

**_ It's affair of the heart) _ **

"Don't try to tell me you think it's all physical. It goes much deeper than that." Jubilee tells Bobby and he sighs. "John said the same thing."

"You ought to know, it's an affair of the heart." John tells Professor Xavier. 

**__ **

**_ (You better know  _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart) _ **

"You better know, being with me, it's an affair of the heart." John smirks and she smiles. "Yeah, a real affair of the heart." 

**__ **

**_ (You better know it's an affair of the heart  _ **

**_ Have a little blind faith, believe _ **

**_ It's an affair of the heart) _ **

 

"You better know, it's an affair of the heart." She tells Bobby. "Funny, John said the same thing."

"He was the one who said it to me first."

 

"Have a little blind faith." He tells her, covering her eyes as they are walking. "Believe me when I say you'll love it."

 

"It's an affair of the heart." He hears Bobby saying to Kitty and wants to push him against the wall. _It only works for taken girls, you idiot._


	36. You'll Think Of Me (Bobby's POV, Bobby centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Keith Urban's "You'll Think Of Me"

_** (I woke up early this morning around 4am  ** _

_** With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  ** _

_** I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep ** _

_** But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  ** _

_** Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms ** _

_** I've been tryin' my best to get along  ** _

_** But that's OK  ** _

_** There's nothing left to say, but) ** _

I woke up early this morning, around 4 am.  It was beautiful, with the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate and I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep . But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake.  Did you know, ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms, no, not someone's, in the arms of my best friend, I've been tryin' my best to get along . But that's OK, because he is the happiest he's ever been and so are you. There's nothing left to say, but good luck.

 

_ Yeah, that make a great letter.  _

_**** _

**_ (Take your records, take your freedom  _ **

**_ Take your memories, I don't need'em _ **

**_ Take your space and take your reasons  _ **

**_ But you'll think of me _ **

**_ And take your cap and leave my sweater  _ **

**_ 'Cause we have nothing left to weather _ **

**_ In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  _ **

**_ But you'll think of me, you'll think of me) _ **

Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories, I don't need'em, take your space and take your reasons .

 

_ Good one Bobby. _

 

__

But you'll think of me when he won't be able to give you what I can. And take your cap and leave my sweater 'cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better, but you, you'll think of me, oh you'll think of me. You will.

 

_ The best one yet. Keep going. _

 

**_ (I went out driving trying to clear my head _ **

**_ I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  _ **

**_ I guess I'm feeling  just a little tired of this  _ **

**_ And all the baggage that seems to still exist _ **

**_ It seems the only blessing _ **

**_ I have left to my name _ **

**_ Is not knowing what we could have been _ **

**_ What we should have been  _ **

**_ So) _ **

I went out driving, trying to clear my head I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left. I guess I'm feeling  just a little tired of this and all the baggage that seems to still exist. It seems the only blessing I have left to my name is not knowing what we could have been. What we should have been. So go to hell, both of you.

 

_ No, wrong. We could have gotten married, had kids.  _

**_ (Take your records, take your freedom  _ **

**_ Take your memories, I don't need'em  _ **

**_ Take your space and take your reasons  _ **

**_ But you'll think of me  _ **

**_ And take your cap and leave my sweater  _ **

**_ 'Cause we have nothing left to weather _ **

**_ In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  _ **

**_ But you'll think of me) _ **

Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories, I don't need'em, take your space and take your reasons . But you'll think of me. And take your cap and leave my sweater 'cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better. But you'll think of me.

 

_ Now you're  just repeating yourself Bobby. _

 

**__ **

**_ (Someday I'm gonna run across your mind _ **

**_ Don't worry, I'll be fine  _ **

**_ I'm gonna be alright  _ **

**_ While you're sleeping with your pride _ **

**_ Wishing I could hold you tight _ **

**_ I'll be over you  _ **

**_ And on with my life) _ **

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry, I'll be fine I'm gonna be alright while you're sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight but I'll be over you and on with my life .

_ Even he scoffs at that idea. Like anyone could ever be over Rogue.  _

****

_** (So take your records, take your freedom  ** _

_** Take your memories, I don't need'em  ** _

_** And take your cap and leave my sweater  ** _

_** 'Cause we have nothing left to weather ** _

_** In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  ** _

_** But you'll think of me) ** _

"Take your records, take your freedom, take your memories, I don't need'em, take your space and take your reasons . But you'll think of me. And take your cap and leave my sweater 'cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better. But you'll think of me."

_ He says it aloud, in front of the mirror, prepping to tell her.  _

__

**_ (So take your records, take your freedom  _ **

**_ Take your memories, I don't need'em  _ **

**_ Take your space and all your reasons  _ **

**_ But you'll think of me  _ **

**_ And take your cap and leave my sweater  _ **

**_ 'Cause we got nothing left to weather  _ **

**_ In fact I'll feel a whole lot better _ **

**_ But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah) _ **

"... so take your records, take your freedom, take your memories, I don't need'em, take your space and take your reasons. But you'll think of me. And take your cap and leave my sweater 'cause we have nothing left to weather. In fact I'll feel a whole lot better. But you'll think of me. Yeah, you'll think of me. Yeah." He breathes out, relief washing his face. She just nods and he can see her trying to fight back tears. "Alright. I'll... I'll come and get the things I left in your room." He nods and she nods and he coughs at the awkwardness and she goes out.

He feels John behind him and he turns to face him. "Finally got the balls. All it took was seeing me with your girl. Nice job, Bobby." He pats him on the back, winking. He freezes his hand and smirks. "Thanks."

_**** _

_** (And you're gonna think of me  ** _

_** Oh someday baby, someday) ** _

"And you're gonna think of me. Oh someday baby, someday you will."

 

_ Oh, stop fooling yourself Bobby. _


	37. Where The Blacktop Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Keith Urban's "Where The Blacktop Ends"

(Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul where the blacktop ends)

"... and then I'm gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet and then we'll be goin' back to the well and gonna visit old friends and feed my soul where the blacktop ends." Marie finishes her dream and I smile.  
"That sounds amazing."  
"It will be."

 

(I'm lookin' down the barrel of Friday night  
Ridin' on a river of freeway lights  
Goodbye city I'm country bound  
'Til Monday rolls around)

"I'm lookin' down the barrel of Friday night, ridin' on a river of freeway lights and I say goodbye city I'm country bound 'til Monday rolls around." She finishes talking about her dream again and I smile.  
"That sound lovely."  
"It will be."

 

(Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul where the blacktop ends)

... and then I'm gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet and then we'll be goin' back to the well and gonna visit old friends and feed my soul where the blacktop ends.  
He hears her saying it in his mind.

 

(Workin' in the grind is an uphill road  
Punchin' that clock and carryin' that load  
I bust it all week and then I'm free  
The weekend belongs to me)

"Workin' in the grind is an uphill road, punchin' that clock and carryin' that load I bust it all week and then I'm free 'cause the weekend belongs to me." He says, playing her game of dreams and she smiles.  
"Not bad, you're getting to the point."

 

(Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul where the blacktop ends)

"... and then I'm gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet and then we'll be goin' back to the well and gonna visit old friends and feed my soul where the blacktop ends."  
He hears her saying it to Bobby.

 

(Give me some fresh air give me that farm  
Give me some time with you in my arms  
Far away from the hustle and the pressure and the noise)

"Give me some fresh air, give me that and give me some time with you in my arms, far away from the hustle and the pressure and the noise, and I'll be the happiest man in the world." He says, pulling her in a hug.

 

(Gonna kick off my shoes  
And run in bare feet  
Where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet  
Goin' back to the well gonna visit old friends  
And feed my soul, you betcha)

"... and then I'm gonna kick off my shoes and run in bare feet where the grass and the dirt and the gravel all meet and then we'll be goin' back to the well and gonna visit old friends and feed my soul, you betcha I'm gonna do that." He says, repeating her words and she smiles.  
"That's cheatin'. You gotta use your own words. Plus"

(Where the blacktop ends  
Where the blacktop ends  
Where the blacktop ends)

"you forgot, where the blacktop ends." She says, putting her head on his chest.  
"Fine. Where the blacktop ends. Better?" He says and feels her smile. "Yeah."


	38. Your Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Your Everything" by Keith Urban

> **_ (The first time I looked in your eyes  I knew  _ **
> 
> **_ That I would do anything for you  _ **
> 
> **_ The first time you touched my face I felt  _ **
> 
> **_ Like I've never felt with anyone else) _ **

"The first time I looked in your eyes, I knew that I would do anything for you." John tells her.

"The first time you touched my face I felt like I've never felt with anyone else." John says, caressing her cheek. 

> **_ (I wanna give back what you've givin' to me  _ **
> 
> **_ And I wanna witness  all of your dreams  _ **
> 
> **_ Now that you've shown me who I  really am  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna be more then  just your man) _ **

"I wanna give back what you've givin' to me." She says to John, trailing her fingers down his arm.

"And I wanna witness  all of your dreams." She says, kissing him.

"Now that you've shown me who I  really am, I'm ready to show you who you  really are." She says, smirking.

"I wanna be more then  just your man." He tells her and she smiles  sadly . "I know." 

> **__ **

> **_ (I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  _ **
> 
> **_ And be the hand that lifts your veil  _ **
> 
> **_ And be the moon that moves your tide  _ **
> 
> **_ The sun coming up in your eyes  _ **
> 
> **_ Be the wheels that never rust  _ **
> 
> **_ And be the spark that lights you up  _ **
> 
> **_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _ **
> 
> **_ So much more, I wanna be your everything...) _ **

_ I wanna be the wind that fills your sails _

_ And be the hand that lifts your veil  _

_ And be the moon that moves your tide  _

_ The sun coming up in your eyes  _

_ Be the wheels that never rust _

_ And be the spark that lights you up  _

_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _

_ So much more, I wanna be your everything...  _

He reads her his poem and she smiles. "Thank you." 

(When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see And when it gets dark you can reach out for me I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost)

"When you wake up, I'll be the first thing you see and when it gets dark you can reach out for me. I promise I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts. And I'll... I need you to be my compass baby, when you get lost." John says.

"And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost." 

> **__ **

> **_ (I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  _ **
> 
> **_ And be the hand that lifts your veil _ **
> 
> **_ And be the moon that moves your tide  _ **
> 
> **_ The sun coming up in your eyes  _ **
> 
> **_ Be the wheels that never rust  _ **
> 
> **_ And be the spark that lights you up _ **
> 
> **_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _ **
> 
> **_ So much more, I wanna be your everything...) _ **

> **__ **

_ I wanna be the wind that fills your sails  _

_ And be the hand that lifts your veil  _

_ And be the moon that moves your tide  _

_ The sun coming up in your eyes  _

_ Be the wheels that never rust  _

_ And be the spark that lights you up  _

_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _

_ So much more, I wanna be your everything... _

He reads her the poem again, but he added a new verse. 

> **_ (Be the wheels that never rust _ **
> 
> **_ And be the spark that lights you up  _ **
> 
> **_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _ **
> 
> **_ So much more, I wanna be your everything...  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna be your everything) _ **

_ Be the wheels that never rust  _

_ And be the spark that lights you up  _

_ All that you've been dreaming of and more  _

_ So much more, I wanna be your everything...  _

_ I wanna be your everything _

He sees Bobby reading the poem, with a new verse he wrote.

"Shut up." John says, taking the paper.

"Writing poems again?" Bobby asks, smiling.

"Yeah, found a new muse."


	39. Making Memories Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Making Memories Of Us" by Keith Urban

> _** ( I'm gonna be here for you baby ** _
> 
> _** I'll be a man of my word  ** _
> 
> _** Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  ** _
> 
> _** I wanna sleep with you forever  ** _
> 
> _** And I wanna die in your arms ** _
> 
> _** In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm) ** _

"I'm gonna be here for you baby. I promise I'll be a man of my word." John says, cupping her face.

"You speak the language in a voice that I have never heard before." She says to him,  quietly during the bonfire.

"Ancient Greek or Latin,  probably ." He answers and she raises an eyebrow.

"You can speak those languages?"

"You sound surprised. Yes, I can speak those languages."

"I am. How do you know them?"

"I was teacher's pet. I  was raised by nuns. I also speak a little bit of French, Italian and am fluent in Spanish."

" Really ?" She asks, not believing him and he smirks. "You have me in your head, I'm sure you can find out the answer."

"I wanna sleep with you forever, and I wanna die in your arms, in a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm." He confesses.

"Those would make beautiful wedding vows if you actually meant them." She says and it hurts the way she says it.

"Yeah." He says, a little hurt. 

> **__ **

> **_ (And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _ **
> 
> **_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us) _ **

"And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you and I'll earn your trust making memories of us." He tells her, trailing kisses down her navel. 

> **__ **

> **_ (I wanna honor your mother  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna learn from your pa _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  _ **
> 
> **_ A man among men  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna make your world better than it's ever been) _ **

"I wanna honor your mother, I wanna learn from your pa, I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw and I wanna stand out in a crowd for you . like a man among men. I wanna make your world better than it's ever been." He says and she smiles.

 

"That is beautiful. But considering I ran away, meeting my parents would be kinda hard. And you've already done the rest." She kisses him.

> **__ **

> **_ (And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _ **
> 
> **_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us) _ **

"And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you and I'll earn your trust making memories of us." She says, trailing kisses down his abs. 

> **__ **

> **_ (We'll follow the rainbow  _ **
> 
> **_ Wherever the four winds blow  _ **
> 
> **_ And there'll be a new day  _ **
> 
> **_ Comin' your way) _ **

"We'll follow the rainbow, wherever the four winds blow and there'll be a new day comin' your way." She says and he can't help but smile at the look on her face. 

> **__ **

> **_ (I'm gonna be here for you from now on  _ **
> 
> **_ This you know somehow  _ **
> 
> **_ You've  been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  _ **
> 
> **_ And I'm gonna make you this promise  _ **
> 
> **_ If there's life after this  _ **
> 
> **_ I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss) _ **

__

_ I'm gonna be here for you from now on  _

_ This you know somehow  _

_ You've  been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  _

_ And I'm gonna make you this promise  _

_ If there's life after this  _

_ I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss _

 

She reads his poem in class and smiles.

> **__ **

> **_ (And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _ **
> 
> **_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  _ **
> 
> **_ I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _ **
> 
> **_ And I'll win your trust making memories of us) _ **

__

_ And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _

_ And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  _

_ I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  _

_ And I'll win your trust making memories of us  _

He gives her a poem with their promises and she kisses him.


	40. You Look Good In My Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "You Look Good In My Shirt" by Keith Urban

> _** (When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  ** _
> 
> _** And whispered in my ear,  guess who  ** _
> 
> _** I rattled off names like I  really didn't know  ** _
> 
> _** B ut all along I knew it was you) ** _

Marie walks up behind John, covers his eyes and whispers in his to guess who.

He smiles and pretends to be thinking. "Uh... Professor Xavier, Professor Munroe. No. Jean? No. Bobby? Kitty? Jubilee? Piotr?" He hears her laugh. "John! Stop kidding. It's me and you know it." She uncovers his eyes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course I know. I hear you walking miles away." 

> **__ **

> **_ (And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  _ **
> 
> **_ And wondered why we didn't last  _ **
> 
> **_ It had been a long time, but later last night  _ **
> 
> **_ Baby, we caught up real fast) _ **

We talked and we laughed, after not seeing each other for three years.

"Do you ever wonder why we didn't last?" She asks him.

"Do you?" He asks and the look they give each other, they don't need words.

"It had been a long time since we've been this close." She says through moans. "Yeah, but don't worry." He says, making her come and kissing her. "We'll catch it up real fast, baby." 

> **__ **

> **_ (And  maybe it's a little too early  _ **
> 
> **_ To know if this is gonna work  _ **
> 
> **_ All I know is you're sure looking  _ **
> 
> **_ Good in my shirt  _ **
> 
> **_ That's right  _ **
> 
> **_ You look good in my shirt) _ **

"I know that  maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work." He says, watching her make breakfast in his kitchen. "All I know is, you're sure looking good in my shirt." She blushes at that. "John!" She turns around to flip another pancake.

"That's right." He gets up from his chair and goes behind her and kisses her neck. "You look good in my shirt, but you look so much better without it." He says, slapping her  lightly on her butt and she yelps. "Joohn!" 

> **_ (Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight _ **
> 
> **_ Every way that we went wrong  _ **
> 
> **_ Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing _ **
> 
> **_ Every morning from now on) _ **

"You know this doesn't change what happened between, what we've done."

"Well, no, but it helps." He says and she slaps him on his arm. "Now, I'm not saying that we solved overnight every way that we went wrong, alright?" He kisses her as she gets up from his bed. "Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing every morning from now on." He says and she rolls her eyes, smiling. 

> **__ **

> **_ (And  maybe it's a little too early  _ **
> 
> **_ To know if this is gonna work  _ **
> 
> **_ All I know is you're sure looking  _ **
> 
> **_ Good in my shirt) _ **

" Maybe it is a little too early to know if this is gonna work, but I'm willing to try if you are. I mean it." He says.

"I am if you are." She says and he nods.

"Hey, if you're looking so good in my shirt, it must mean something, right?"

"Joohn!" 

> **__ **

> **_ (C'mon now  _ **
> 
> **_ Aww that's right  _ **
> 
> **_ Oh you look so fine) _ **

"C'mon now! You know I didn't mean it in a bad way! Baby!" John tries to get her to stop.

"Aww that's right. You meant it in a good way when you said I look..." He shuts her up with a kiss.

"Oh don't worry. You look so fine in everything."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm your asshole."

> **_ (And  maybe it's a little too early  _ **
> 
> **_ To know if this is gonna work  _ **
> 
> **_ All I know is you're sure looking  _ **
> 
> **_ Good in my shirt) _ **

"And  maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work, but we're going to try." Marie says to Jubilee.

"Have you told Bobby?" She asks.

"No. I don't know how to say it."

"You can let John tell him."

"I don't want him to die."

"If you think she's looking good in that dress, you should see how good she looks in my shirt." She hears John whispering to Jubilee and throws a pillow from the couch at him.

"Joohn! 

> **_ (And  maybe it's a little too early  _ **
> 
> **_ To know if this is gonna work  _ **
> 
> **_ All I know is you're sure looking  _ **
> 
> **_ Good in my shirt  _ **
> 
> **_ You look good in my shirt  _ **
> 
> **_ You look good in my shirt) _ **

"Marie doesn't want you to know yet, and maybe it's a little too early to know if this is gonna work, but Bobby, I love her and I..." John takes a deep breath. "Don't take this as me trying to get your blessing, but are you okay with us being back together?"

" Seriously ? You're asking me if I'm okay with my ex-best friend being back together with my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes. And if we're gonna get married in few years, I don't wanna ask Piotr or god forbid Cyclops to be my best man."

"I am."

"You're okay?"

"You have my blessing."

"Thank you. Man, you should see the way she looks in my shirt. So fucking good."

"We're not that far."

"Oh alright. My bad."


	41. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Only You Can Love Me This Way" by Keith Urban

> _** (Well I know there's a reason  ** _
> 
> _** And I know there's a rhyme  ** _
> 
> _** We  were meant to be together  ** _
> 
> _** That's why ...  ** _
> 
> _** We can roll with the punches  ** _
> 
> _** We can stroll hand in hand  ** _
> 
> _** And when I say it's forever  ** _
> 
> _** You understand ... ) ** _

"Well I know there's a reason why you're here with me and not him." John says.

And I know there's a rhyme for Rogue, he thinks.

"We  were meant to be together! That's why..." He can't finish the sentence.

"We can roll with the punches, you know." They say to him.

"We can stroll hand in hand." He says and takes her hand in his.

"And when I say it's forever, you understand, don't you?" She nods. 

**__ **

**_ (That you're always in my heart,  _ **

**_ You're always on my mind  _ **

**_ But when it all becomes too much,  _ **

**_ You're never far behind  _ **

**_ And there's no one that comes close to you  _ **

**_ Could ever take your place  _ **

**_ Cause only you can love me this way) _ **

"... that you're always in my heart, you're always on my mind.  But when it all becomes too much, you're never far behind and there's no one that comes close to you and could ever take your place, 'cause only you can love me this way ." She finishes her ranting and kisses him.

> **_ (I could have turned a different corner _ **
> 
> **_ I could have gone another place  _ **
> 
> **_ Then I'd of never had this feeling  _ **
> 
> **_ That  I feel today, yeah.. ) _ **

"I could have turned a different corner. I could have gone another place, but then I'd of never had this feeling that  I feel today." He says.

"Yeah." 

> **_ (And you're always in my heart,  _ **
> 
> **_ Always on my mind  _ **
> 
> **_ When it all becomes too much,  _ **
> 
> **_ You're never far behind  _ **
> 
> **_ And there's no one that comes close to you  _ **
> 
> **_ Could ever take your place  _ **
> 
> **_ Cause only you can love me this way) _ **

"And you're always in my heart, always on my mind.  And when it all becomes too much, you're never far behind and there's no one that comes close to you that could ever take your place 'cause only you can love me this way ." He repeats her words and she smiles." 

> **_ (Ooooh... )  _ **

> **__ **

> **_ (And you're always in my heart,  _ **
> 
> **_ You're always on my mind  _ **
> 
> **_ And when it all becomes too much,  you're never far behind  _ **
> 
> **_ And there's no one that comes close to you  _ **
> 
> **_ Could ever take your place  _ **
> 
> **_ Cause only you can love me this way) _ **

"And you're always in my heart, always on my mind.  And when it all becomes too much, you're never far behind and there's no one that comes close to you that could ever take your place 'cause only you can love me this way ."

Those would we cute wedding vows, they think

> _**** _

> _** (Ooooh... )  ** _
> 
> _**** _

> _** (Only you can love me this way. ) ** _

"Only you can love me this way, John. I love you."  She says, pulling him in a kiss and he wants to scoff, but he doesn't he doesn't say that Bobby could "love her" the way he does, if he only wasn't so fucking scared . Instead he kisses her and lets her lead him on the bed.


	42. I Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "I Told You So" by Keith Urban

> _** (You said you needed your space ** _
> 
> _** I wasn't where you wanted to be ** _
> 
> _** I didn't stand in your way ** _
> 
> _** I only want you to be happy ** _
> 
> _** And so how surprised am  ** _
> 
> _** I to see you here tonight) ** _

"You said you needed your space, so here I am. Giving you space." John says and slams the door.

"I wasn't where you wanted to be and I'm sorry alright!"

"I didn't stand in your way, so don't stand in mine." She says, packing her bags.

"I only want you to be happy." John says and she knows it hurts him. "I know."

"And so how surprised am I to see you here tonight, you ask?" He says. "On a scale from one to hundred, it's two hundred." 

> **_ (Well, oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  _ **
> 
> **_ We're better together  _ **
> 
> **_ Please,  just come back home  _ **
> 
> **_ And don't say that you're sorry _ **
> 
> **_ And I won't say I told you so) _ **

"Well, oh darling, can't you see that for worse or for better, we're better together?" He asks her and she knows he's right.

"Please, John, come back home." Bobby and Marie and Jubilee and Xavier and Ororo and Scott beg him and he wants to ask them which home they mean.  The one in Australia, now burned with pain, the orphanage burned with anger or the fucking mansion he dreamed of burning ?

"And don't say that you're sorry and I won't say I told you so. Got it?"

"Got it." 

> **_ (Sometimes in our lives  _ **
> 
> **_ We get to where  we wonder if  _ **
> 
> **_ The long road that we're on _ **
> 
> **_ Is heading in the same direction  _ **
> 
> **_ When it comes to you and me  _ **
> 
> **_ We're right where _ **
> 
> **_ I know we should be) _ **

"Sometimes in our lives we get to where  we wonder if the long road that we're on is heading in the same direction." Professor Xavier is giving him another talk in his office.

"When it comes to you and me, we're right where I know we should be." She tells him. 

> **_ (Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  _ **
> 
> **_ We're better together  _ **
> 
> **_ Please,  just come back home  _ **
> 
> **_ And don't say that you're sorry  _ **
> 
> **_ And I won't say I told you so) _ **

"Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better, we're better together?" She repeats his words.

"Please,  just come back home." Bobby begs him and he means the mansion.

"And don't say that you're sorry and I won't say I told you so."  Bobby told him after he burned something, he doesn't remember what, with that rebellious smile on his face so unlike him and he smiles back . "Alright." 

> **_ (Sometimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love  _ **
> 
> **_And the slightest thing can grow so foolishly _ **
> 
> **_ Remind me, please) _ **

> **__ **

"Sometimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love and the slightest thing can grow so  foolishly ."  He remembers overhearing someone saying someone in the mansion and wanting to throw up .

"Remind me, please, why am I friends with you?" He remembers Bobby asking him  jokingly . "I get you amazing birthday presents." He answers and they laugh.

> **_ (Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  _ **
> 
> **_ We're better together  _ **
> 
> **_ Please,  just come back home  _ **
> 
> **_ And don't say that you're sorry  _ **
> 
> **_ And I won't say I told you so  _ **
> 
> **_ But I told you so  _ **
> 
> **_ Should have known better  _ **
> 
> **_ Than to leave me, baby  _ **
> 
> **_ Should have known better  _ **
> 
> **_ Than to leave me, darling) _ **

> **__ **

"Please,  just come back home." Marie begs and she doesn't mean the mansion, she means herself.

"And don't say that you're sorry and I won't say I told you so." Bobby says again, after another fire and he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"But I told you so."

"Does it feel better?"

"Yes."

"You should have known better than to leave me, baby." John tells her, opening his Zippo.

"You should have known better than to leave me, darling." John says, smirking and looking at the fire he created. 


	43. You Gonna Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "You Gonna Fly" by Keith Urban

> _** (One, two, three baby don't think twice ** _
> 
> _** Just like that you got a brand new life ** _
> 
> _** Hop in this truck and run through the red lights  ** _
> 
> _** Yeah where you wanna go baby name the town  ** _
> 
> _** We can go up north, we could head down south  ** _
> 
> _** Roll down the windows with the radio loud) ** _

_**** _

"One," he kisses her nose, "two," he kisses her eyes, "three." He kisses her on the mouth and she smiles. "Baby, don't think twice."

"So what,  just like that you got a brand new life?" Marie asks him, looking around. "Living with Magneto and other mutants?"

"We'll hop in this truck and run through the red lights and you'd ask me where you wanna go baby? Name the town, we can go up the north, we could head down south and roll down the windows with the radio loud." She says, telling him how it would look like if they met before and he laughs.

"The least likely thing in that is that I would own a truck." She slaps him on the arm. "Of course you would. All cool, rebel guys own a truck in the South." 

> **_ (C'mon turn it up, yeah  _ **
> 
> **_ Start living your life  _ **
> 
> **_ On the double leave your troubles behind  _ **
> 
> **_ You and me, we're gonna be alright) _ **

"C'mon turn it up! Yeah!"

He imagines her saying, wind in her hair, smiling in his bloody truck as he turns up the radio and she sings louder.

"Start living your life, Roguey." He tells her.

"On the double, leave your troubles behind." He would say it before they got in his truck.

"You and me, we're gonna be alright, don't worry." He would assure her after they graduate and decide to leave the stupid small town to go to college.

 

> **_ (You could be a blackbird  _ **
> 
> **_ On the country street  _ **
> 
> **_ Hiding from the world with a broken wing  _ **
> 
> **_ But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me  _ **
> 
> **_ You could be a songbird from New Orleans  _ **
> 
> **_ Scared of the rain  just as scared to sing  _ **
> 
> **_ But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me) _ **

"You could be a blackbird on the country street hidin' from the world with a broken wing. But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me." She says, again with her imagining their alternative life.

"And you could be a songbird from New Orleans, scared of the rain  just as scared to sing. But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me." He plays along.

"I'm from Mississippi, not Louisiana."

"Fine, a songbird from Jackson, scared of the rain  just as scared to sing. See, it doesn't have the same effect."

 

> **_ (Well, here we are baby in the back of my bed  _ **
> 
> **_ Suns going down skies turning red  _ **
> 
> **_ Stars coming out  _ **
> 
> **_ Baby look at you now  _ **
> 
> **_ God knows how long but it's been a while  _ **
> 
> **_ Since I heard you laugh and I seen that smile  _ **
> 
> **_ Felt that kiss and I can get used to this  _ **
> 
> **_ Baby I could get used to this) _ **

"Well, here we are baby in the back of my bed and suns going down, skies turning red and stars coming out.  Just like before. Baby, look at you now." He says while caressing her cheek, them back again after years.

"God knows how long, but it's been a while since I heard you laugh and I seen that smile and felt that kiss and I can get used to this ." She says after they're on his bed and she's drawing on his hands. "Baby, I could get used to this too." He says and kisses her. 

> **_ (You could be a blackbird  _ **
> 
> **_ On the country street  _ **
> 
> **_ Hiding from the world with a broken wing  _ **
> 
> **_ But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me  _ **
> 
> **_ You could be a songbird from New Orleans _ **
> 
> **_ Scared of the rain  just as scared to sing  _ **
> 
> **_ But you better believe you're gonna  fly with me) _ **

"Do you remember when we talked about you being a blackbird on the country street, hidin' from the world with a broken wing and me sayin' that you're gonna  fly with me ?" Marie asks.

"Yeah."

"And then you played along and said that I could be a songbird from New Orleans, scared of the rain  just as scared to sing and that I'm gonna  fly with you ."

"Jackson. A songbird from Jackson, since you're from Mississippi." Her mouth quirks a little. "Yeah. But it doesn't sound the same."

"What does your play pretend game have to do with me now?"

" I believe , I want to  fly with you."

"Too late for that."

"Is it?" She asks and she sees him trying not to smile.

 

> **_ (You gonna  fly _ **

> **_ You gonna  fly _ **

> **_ You gonna  fly ) _ **

"You gonna  fly , my darlin'." Her father says it, talking about her future and she smiles.

"You gonna  fly and I'll try to follow you." David said to her and she blushed and smiled.

"You gonna  fly with me then or nah?" She asks him, holding out a hand for him.


	44. Put You In A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Put You In A Song" by Keith Urban

> **_ (Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine  _ **
> 
> **_ You don't notice me but it's alright  _ **
> 
> **_ I'm  just a guy who wishes that _ **
> 
> **_ I could be your man someday  _ **
> 
> **_ Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true  _ **
> 
> **_ But it's still not enough for how  I feel about you  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove) _ **

"Well here you come again and I gotta say, you're lookin' so fine." Marie says.

She doesn't notice him right away, but he notices her. He does a little trick for her. But _Bobby_ has to ruin it.

__

_ I wish to be your man someday, Marie. _

"Yeah, a picture paints a thousand words it's true, but it's still not enough for how  I feel about you." He tells her, using that husky voice every girl loves. "I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove." 

> **_ (I wanna put you in my car and drive  _ **
> 
> **_ And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  _ **
> 
> **_ I love this girl oh  _ **
> 
> **_ If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be  _ **
> 
> **_ Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  _ **
> 
> **_ You'd be right where you belong  _ **
> 
> **_ I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh _ **
> 
> **_ Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes  _ **
> 
> **_ The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight  _ **
> 
> **_ It'd be so easy I'd  just write it from my heart _ **
> 
> **_ 'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me  _ **
> 
> **_ Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be  _ **
> 
> **_ Stuck in my head all day  _ **
> 
> **_ 'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are) _ **

"I wanna put you in my car and drive and turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out I love this girl oh!" He says while they're outside at night, near some big tree. 

"If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me and you'd be right where you belong. I wanna put you in a song, oh Marie." He says and she raises an eyebrow. "What would you sing about?"

"Well Marie, I'd sing about your smile and your pretty eyes and the way your hair shimmers in the sunlight.  It'd be so easy I'd  just write it from my heart 'cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me and I'll wrap you up in a melody so you'll be stuck in my head all day 'cause you're already there anyway ."

" Really ?"

"Yes you are."

"Likewise."

_Your pretty fucking blue eyes you wanker, fuck you,_  he thinks watching Bobby and Marie.

> **_ (I wanna put you in my car and drive  _ **
> 
> **_ And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  _ **
> 
> **_ I love this girl  _ **
> 
> **_ If I could press play, repeat how happy  I'd be  _ **
> 
> **_ Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  _ **
> 
> **_ You'd be right where you belong I wanna put you in a song  _ **
> 
> **_ And if I get it right everybody will be singing along yeah  _ **
> 
> **_ And when they see you on the street they'll say  _ **
> 
> **_ Hey ain't you the girl in that song) _ **

"I wanna put you in my car and drive and turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out I love this girl. If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be when wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me and you'd be right where you belong. God, I wanna put you in a song. And if I get it right, everybody will be singing along yeah. And when they see you on the street they'll say Hey ain't you the girl in that song?" He says and she wants to cry.

 

> **_ (I wanna put you in my car and drive  _ **
> 
> **_ And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  _ **
> 
> **_ I'm in love with this girl  _ **
> 
> **_ Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times _ **
> 
> **_ Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  _ **
> 
> **_ Every night I'd drive you home _ **
> 
> **_ If I could put you in a  _ **
> 
> **_ Let me put you in a song _ **
> 
> **_ Let me put you in a song  _ **
> 
> **_ Oh a pretty little song about you baby) _ **

"I wanna put you in my car and drive and turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out I'm in love with this girl. Yeah, if I could press play, rewind a couple million times and imagine for a moment that you're all mine. Every night I'd drive you home if I could put you in. Let me put you in a song." He begs and she hates the way he says it.

"Let me put you in a song. Oh a pretty little song about you baby." He says, mocking, taunting her.


	45. Break On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Break On Me" by Keith Urban

> **_ (There'll be days your heart don't wanna beat _ **
> 
> **_ You pray more than you breathe  _ **
> 
> **_ And you  just wanna fall to pieces  _ **
> 
> **_ And nights, those 2 AM calls  _ **
> 
> **_ Where dreams become walls  _ **
> 
> **_ And you  just need a break  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me) _ **

"There'll be days your heart don't wanna beat and you pray more than you breathe and you  just wanna fall to pieces. And nights, those 2 AM calls, where dreams become walls and you just need a break... Break on me." She says. 

> **_ (Shatter like glass  _ **
> 
> **_ Come apart in my hands  _ **
> 
> **_ Take as long as it takes, girl  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me  _ **
> 
> **_ Put your head on my chest  _ **
> 
> **_ Let me help you forget  _ **
> 
> **_ When your heart needs to break  _ **
> 
> **_ Just break on me) _ **

"It can shatter like glass, come apart in my hands." He mocks Bobby out of jealous when they're alone.

"Take as long as it takes, girl." She hears him say and smiles.

"Put your head on my chest, let me help you forget." She says. "When your heart needs to break,  just break on me." She kisses him. 

> **_ (There'll be times when someone you know  _ **
> 
> **_ Becomes someone you knew  _ **
> 
> **_ But you'd do anything to change it  _ **
> 
> **_ And words you wanna take back  _ **
> 
> **_ But you know you can't  _ **
> 
> **_ When the page  just won't turn  _ **
> 
> **_ And it still hurts  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me) _ **

"There'll be times when someone you know becomes someone you knew, but you'd do anything to change it and words you wanna take back . But you know you can't. When the page  just won't turn and it still hurts, you can break on me." She promises. 

> _** (Shatter like glass  ** _
> 
> _** Come apart in my hands  ** _
> 
> _** Take as long as it takes, girl  ** _
> 
> _** Break on me  ** _
> 
> _** Put your head on my chest  ** _
> 
> _** Let me help you forget  ** _
> 
> _** When your heart needs to break  ** _
> 
> _** Just break on me) ** _

"It can shatter like glass, come apart in my hands." Bobby says and he shows her and she smiles, amazed.

"Take as long as it takes, alright?" Bobby says and she nods. "I love you." It's all she can say. "Hey, you're my girl. I love you too."

"Break on me, put your head on my chest and let me help you forget." She says. Let me help us forget what we're doing, she means.

"When your heart needs to break,  just break on me."

> **_ (Oh, when you need somebody  _ **
> 
> **_ When you need somebody right now  _ **
> 
> **_ You're where I'll be  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me) _ **

> **__ **

"Oh, when you need somebody... When you need somebody right now..." She says through tears.

"You're where I'll be." He promises and takes her in his arms. "Break on me, love."

> **_ (Shatter like glass  _ **
> 
> **_ Come apart in my hands  _ **
> 
> **_ Take as long as it takes, girl  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me  _ **
> 
> **_ Put your head on my chest  _ **
> 
> **_ Let me help you forget  _ **
> 
> **_ When your heart needs to break  _ **
> 
> **_ Just break on me  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me  _ **
> 
> **_ Break on me, baby) _ **

"It's amazing, I can shatter like a glass." She laughs through tears. "You can come apart in my hands." A man who isn't either John nor Bobby promises and she wants to laugh.

"Take as long as it takes." John mocks Bobby. " You're my girl, I love you."

_ "Break on me." _

__

"Put your head on my chest and let me help you forget. When your heart needs to break,  just break on me." John hugs her and stars whispering in her ear. "Break on me." She starts to cry and he begins caressing her hair. "That's right. Break on me, baby." 


	46. Stupid Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban

> _** (Well, she was precious like a flower  ** _
> 
> _** She grew wild, wild, but innocent  ** _
> 
> _** A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  ** _
> 
> _** She was everything beautiful and different) ** _

"Well, she was precious like a flower, she grew wild, wild, but innocent. A perfect prayer in a desperate hour. She was everything, beautiful and different."

She imagines her parents, her friends, her family saying about her. 

> **_ (Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  _ **
> 
> **_ Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  _ **
> 
> **_ She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  _ **
> 
> **_ And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  _ **
> 
> **_ She never even knew she had a choice  _ **
> 
> **_ And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her  _ **
> 
> **_ she can't  _ **
> 
> **_ Stupid boy  _ **
> 
> **_ Stupid boy, oh) _ **

__

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in,_ the voice in his head sounding like his Old Man says.

_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind,_ the voice says again.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands and you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans,_ the voice says.

_ She never even knew she had a choice, my stupid boy. And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. Stupid boy, stupid boy. _

 

> **_ (So what made you think you could take a life  _ **
> 
> **_ And  just push it, push it around  _ **
> 
> **_ I guess to build yourself up so high  _ **
> 
> **_ You had to take her and break her down) _ **

_ So what made you think you could take a life and  just _ _push it, push it around?_ The voice says and _fuck it hurts him._

_I guess, to build yourself up so high you had to take her and break her down, instead of you,_ the voice says and he breaks. 

> **_ (Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  _ **
> 
> **_ Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  _ **
> 
> **_ She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  _ **
> 
> **_ And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  _ **
> 
> **_ She never even knew she had a choice  _ **
> 
> **_ And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her _ **
> 
> **_ she can't  _ **
> 
> **_ You stupid boy) _ **

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in. Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind._ This time, the voice is Professor Xavier's.

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. She never even knew she had a choice. And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't. You stupid boy._

It's Professor Xavier's voice again and he doesn't know when it hurts more.

 

> **_ (Oh, you always had to be right  _ **
> 
> **_ But now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive  _ **
> 
> **_ Ooh, yeah) _ **

_Oh, you always had to be right, didn't you? But now, you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive._ Professor's voice says and he wants to say _no, no you're lying._

_ You know I'm telling the truth and it hurts you. Ooh, yeah, stupid boy. _

 

> **_ (Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands  _ **
> 
> **_ And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  _ **
> 
> **_ Yes, you did  _ **
> 
> **_ She never even knew she had a choice _ **
> 
> **_ And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her  _ **
> 
> **_ she can't  _ **
> 
> **_ You stupid boy, oh _ **
> 
> **_ I'm the same old, same old stupid boy) _ **

_"Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands. And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans."_ Bobby's voice says and he shakes his head.

_ NO, I didn't. _

_ "Yes, you did." _

__

_"She never even knew she had a choice."_ Bobby says.

_"And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't."_ Father's voice says. _"You stupid boy, oh, my stupid boy."_

_You're right, Old Man. I'm the same old, same old stupid boy._

 

> **_ (It took a while for her to figure out she could run  _ **
> 
> **_ But when she did, she was long gone, long gone) _ **

_"It took a while for her to figure out she could run. But when she did, she was long gone, long gone. Right, John?"_ Professor Summers's voice says. 

> **_ (Ah, she's gone, she's long gone  _ **
> 
> **_ Yes, she's gone  _ **
> 
> **_ Yeah, oh  _ **
> 
> **_ Nobody's ever going to love me like she loved me  _ **
> 
> **_ And she loved me, she loved me  _ **
> 
> **_ God, please,  just let her know  I'm sorry  _ **
> 
> **_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  _ **
> 
> **_ Baby  _ **
> 
> **_ Yeah, I'm down on my knees  _ **
> 
> **_ She's never coming back to me) _ **

_"Ah, so she's finally gone."_ He hears his father say. _"Yes. She's long gone, Old Man."_

_ "Yes, she's gone." _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Nobody's ever going to love me like she loved me, ain't that right Professor?" _

__

"And she loved me. She loved me and I blew it all up, Professor S."

"I'm not a believer, but God please,  just let her know I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He prays.

"Baby, please." He begs.

"Yeah, I'm down on my knees." He assures her, ring in his hand.

_"She's never coming back to me."_ He accepts it, he finally breaks.


	47. Rose Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Rose Marie" by Slim Whitman

_** (La da da da da, da da da da da da  ** _

_** Oh Rose, my Rose Marie) ** _

 

I want to sing to you, the most beautiful song to ever exist.

Oh, Marie, if I could give you thousand roses for each time I thought of you... Oh, Marie, you could grow the biggest garden in the world. Roses for my Marie, one rose for Marie of my thoughts. 

__

_** (Oh Rose Marie, I love you  ** _

_** I´m always dreaming of you  ** _

_** No matter what I do, I can't forget you  ** _

_** Sometimes I wish that I never met you) ** _

Oh, one rose for my Marie, for every time I thought I love you.

Oh, one rose for my Marie, for every dream I have of you.

Oh, Marie. No matter what I do, I can't forget you. I try, I  really do.

Sometimes, Marie, I wish that I never met you. On those days,  I think of Bobby, The Brotherhood and alternative histories. What if I stayed in Australia, what if I met some girl and married her? And then I remember your smile and I hate myself even more. 

**_ (And yet, if I should lose you  _ **

**_ Would mean my very life to me  _ **

**_ Of all the queens that ever lived, I choose you  _ **

**_ To rule me, my Rose Marie) _ **

And yet, Marie, if I should lose you... I would loose my mind. Losing you, it would mean losing my very life to me.

Of all the queens that ever lived, of all the mutants and humans, I choose you to rule me, I choose to give a rose for my Marie. 

**_ (Of all the queens that ever lived,  _ ** **_ I choose you  _ **

**_ To rule me, my Rose Marie) _ **

**__ **

_ "Of all the queens that ever lived, I choose you to rule me. I promise to give you one rose for every day I spend with you, every moment  I think of you and live with you, my Marie."  _

**_ (La da da-da da da, da da da da da da  _ **

**_ Oh Rose, my Rose Marie) _ **

 

_ "If you say yes, I promise to sing you the most beautiful song to ever exist each day." _

Oh, to give you roses each day, one rose for my Marie.


	48. Along Comes Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song "Along Comes Mary" by The Association

_** (Every time  I think that I'm the only one who's lonely  ** _

_** Someone calls on me  ** _

_** And every now and then I spend my time in rhyme and verse  ** _

_** And curse those faults in me) ** _

_ Every time  I think that I'm the only one who's lonely, one of the voices, someone of them, calls on me, reminding me of Marie. _

__

_ And every now and then I spend my time in rhyme and verse, and curse those faults in me that don't let me be with her.  _

__

**_ (And then along comes Mary  _ **

**_ And does she want to give me kicks , and be my steady chick  _ **

**_ And give me pick of memories  _ **

**_ Or  maybe rather gather tales of all the fails and tribulations  _ **

**_ No one ever sees) _ **

_ And then along comes Mary (Marie. You pronounce it wrong, she says) and  I wonder , does she want to give me kicks and be my steady chick ? (of course not, you bloody idiot, she has Bobby) _

_ ... and give me a pick of memories?" (scoffing in his head at his thoughts, more like the other way around). _

_ Or  maybe , rather gather tales of all the fails and tribulations no one ever sees (oh, such big words, he hears Bobby say and Marie smile with him) .  _

__

**_ (When we met I was sure out to lunch  _ **

**_ Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch) _ **

"When we met I was sure out to lunch." _One of the guys she tried dating after finishing school thinks and she hears it in her thoughts._ "Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch." _You jerk, she thinks._

__

**_ (When vague desire is the fire in the eyes of chicks _ **

**_ Whose sickness is the games they play  _ **

**_ And when the masquerade  is played and neighbor folks make jokes  _ **

**_ As who is most to blame today) _ **

"When vague desire is the fire in the eyes of chicks, whose sickness is the game they play?" John asks them, when they're messing around and they all roll their eyes.

"And when the masquerade  is played and neighbor folks make jokes, as who is most to blame today?" It used to be a joke, back in Meridian. The answer was Marie. 

**_ (And then along comes Mary  _ **

**_ And does she want to set them free, and let them see reality  _ **

**_ From where she got her name  _ **

**_ And will they struggle much when told that such a tender touch as hers  _ **

**_ Will make them not the same) _ **

"And then along comes Mary _(Marie, how many times do I have to say it?)_  and does she want to set them free, and let them see reality from where she got her name?" One of the scientists asks, and she smirks. _Touch me and you'll see._

"And will they struggle much when told that such a tender touch as hers will make them not the same?" _Oh, she smirks, they will, trust me._

__

**_ (And when the morning of the warning's passed, the gassed  _ **

**_ And flaccid kids are flung across the stars  _ **

**_ The psychodramas and the traumas gone  _ **

**_ The songs  are left unsung and hung upon the scars) _ **

"And when the morning of the warning's passed, the gassed and flaccid kids are flung across the stars, and the psychodramas and the traumas gone..." _The answer is Marie, as a joke._ "The songs  are left unsung and hung upon the scars." 

**_ (And then along comes Mary  _ **

**_ And does she want to see the stains, the dead remains of all the pains  _ **

**_ She left the night before  _ **

**_ Or will their waking eyes reflect the lies, and make them  _ **

**_ Realize their urgent cry for sight no more) _ **

"And then along comes Mary _(Marie! Are you doing this on purpose or...)_ and does she want to see the stains as the dead remains of all the pains she left the night before? Or will their waking eyes reflect the lies, and make them realize their urgent cry for sight no more?" _She smirks._

**_ (When we met I was sure out to lunch  _ **

**_ Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch) _ **

"When we met, I was sure out to lunch." _Yeah, yeah. Most of her boyfriends have that story._ "Now my empty cup tastes as sweet as the punch." _Oh god, shut up._


	49. WINGS FOR MARIE, PT. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Tool called "Wings for Marie Part 1"

 

 

_**(You believed** _

_**You believed in moments not conceived** _

_**You believed in me)** _

 

 

 

_"You believed..."_ Her former best friend sniffs, but continues. _"You believed in moments not conceived. That was the part of your charm. You believed in me, Marie. I will always be thankful for that. I don't know what happened, why you ran away, why David is in the hospital, but I hope you're alright. Please, if you need help, of any kind, call me."_ The voicemail ends and Marie bites her lip.

 

 

 

**_(A patient in spirit_ **

**_Uncompromise_ **

**_Without us in your heart_ **

**_A light in your eyes that_ **

**_Ends all lies)_ **

 

 

 

_"A patient in spirit, uncompromise... I keep thinking what I could say on your funeral, if... If you die. Please, Marie, call me. I don't care about what happened, I just  need to know I don't have to prepare a speech for your funeral.  Just  _ _let me know you're safe and alive. Please."_ Another voicemail.

 

 

 

_Without us in you heart, you'll die._ Voices of her friends say it in her head and she wants to cry.

 

 

 

_"... with a light in your eyes that ends all lies. I wrote a poem about you. You know how much I hate English and writing and those things and I wrote I poem about you. You still didn't call me, or texted me, or gave any sign that you're alive. Please, just  _ _some kind of sign that you're alright."_ She wants to call her back, but can't bring herself.

 

 

 

**_(Vacant, broken_ **

**_Fell at the hands of those moments that I wouldn't see_ **

**_'Cause you, you pray for me too_ **

**_What have I done to be a son to an angel_ **

**_What have I done to be worthy)_ **

 

 

 

_"Vacant, broken. Fell at the hands of those moments that I wouldn't see 'cause you, you pray for me too. I hope you do. I understand if you don't. Another poem. I go to church every other day now. Thinking of becoming a nun. If that doesn't make you call me and yell at me that I'm ridding the world of my beauty and hotness, then I don't know what will. Please, Marie."_ John is listening to the voicemail with her and he smiles.

 

"I like her. She could get better, with the poems. But you should call her. Or at least text her. Shame to let such hotness go to waste in nunnery." She smacks him and laughs, a little. "I want to, but I can't."

 

"Liar." He kisses her at the forehead,  quickly , but enough to give her support.

 

 

 

_" 'What have I done to a son to an angel? What have I done to be worthy?' I heard this cutest child ever ask his mother, today in the church and I just  _ _started crying."_ Marie takes a deep breath.

 

"Jesus, Marie. Text her at least. She's losing  all of  her hope. And people without hope do horrible things. I would know." John says. They hear Bobby calling Marie. "If you want another opinion, ask Bobby." He says, that snark in his tone present.

 

 

 

**_(Daylight dims leaving cold fluorescence_ **

**_Difficult to see with this light_ **

**_Please forgive this selfish question, but_ **

**_What am I to say to all these ghouls tonight_ **

**_She never told a lie Well might have told a lie_ **

**_But never lived one_ **

**_Didn't have a life_ **

**_Didn't have a life_ **

**_But surely  saved one _ **

**_Alright, now it's time for us to let you go)_ **

 

 

 

_"Daylight dims leaving cold fluorescence_

 

_Difficult to see with this light_

 

_Please forgive this selfish question, but_

 

_What am I to say to all these ghouls tonight_

 

_She never told a lie_

 

_Well might have told a lie_

 

_But never lived one_

 

_Didn't have a life_

 

_Didn't have a life_

 

_But surely  saved one _

 

_Alright, now it's time for us to let you go."_

She hears sniffing over the phone. _"Another fucking poem. The last one. I give up. Either you're dead or alive, doesn't matter anymore. Goodbye, Marie."_ The voicemail ends and she picks up her cell as fast as she can.

"Hey." She says. "Your poems have gotten better."


	50. St. Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "St. Marie" by Stone Sour

(Oh July is better off since April died  
I can see September through the trees  
And I can't lie, there's more to know than what's inside  
Maybe there's some reason in my memories  
But all I know, it's easier to love you when I'm gone  
But it's hard for me to leave  
I don't know, this anger isn't helping anyone  
And I don't know what I need)

"Oh, July is better off since April died. I can see September through the trees and I can't lie, there's more to know what's inside. Maybe there's some reason in my memories. But all I know, it's easier to love you when I'm gone. No pain, or that horrible feeling of disgust and regret. But it's hard for me to leave, it was hard. I don't know, what to with myself. This anger isn't helping anyone. And the worst thing is, I don't know what I need, but I don know that I want you." John says over the phone, and doesn't know what to say.

 

(Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave  
So I don't have to look at you in shame  
Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace  
'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same)

"Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave so I don't have to look at you in shame." He says in that tone of his, full of snark and hidden regret.

"Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace 'cause I don't think I'll ever be the same if you leave me." He is messing with her but she can see his eyes and their story. She plays along, she has to. Bobby is there with them.

 

(Here come the broken hearts, just as the music starts  
One by one, they testify  
I never did enough, I never cared enough  
Even though I stood, I always ran away  
We all wonder why it's easier to blame the ones you love  
'Cause it's harder to believe that we fall sometimes  
No matter how I try, I've given up  
But now I have a chance to be)

"Here come the broken hearts, just as the music starts." John shows the kitchen and they all roll their eyes. "One by one, they testify of their heartbreak."

"I never did enough, I never cared enough, huh Marie?" John asks while their fighting.

"Even though I stood, I always ran away." John says, his voice taunting.

"We all wonder why it's easier to blame the ones you love. Do you know why is that?" Professor asks him, with that tone of his voice he hates and he rolls his eyes.  
" 'Cause it's harder to believe that we fall sometimes and that it is because of our loved ones and not our fault." John answers, looking bored.  
"You are a smart boy, Mister Allerdyce, with so much potential. Shame you're wasting it."  
"Quit the bullshit, Professor X. And don't call me that."  
"Watch your tongue. Call you what? Mister, Mister Allerdyce?"  
"You know what."  
"John. You can tell me everything."  
"Why? You already know."  
"I want to you to tell me."  
"What? That I'm in a call-it-relationship?"  
"Yes. Let us talk about that."  
"You already know everything."  
"I glad you decided to give your heart to someone. I thought you gave up."  
"No matter how I try, I always screw up. I've given up, yes." John sees Professor smile, a small smile. "But now I have a chance to be a cheater, cheating with my best friend's girlfriend. Never done that before." He sees his glare and smirks.

 

(Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave  
So I don't have to look at you in shame  
Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace  
'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the sames)

"Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave so I don't have to look at you in shame." He repeats. It's become his goodbye.

"Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace 'cause I don't think I'll ever be the same." He is on his knees before her, begging her.

 

(Sometimes the quiet ones are all I want to be  
There's only so much left, the rest is up to me  
You're all I'll ever want, I hope you feel it 'cause  
As far as I'm concerned, you're exactly what I need)

"Sometimes, the quiet ones are all I want to be." He confesses to Professor X and sees his face expression and immediately regrets his action.  
"Why?"  
"They can pass unnoticed. They..." He swallows and gets up from the chair. "I can't. Fuck it, I can't."

"There's only so much left, the rest is up to me, right?" John asks himself, and the voice he is talking to sounds a lot like Professor.

"You're all I'll ever want. I hope you feel it 'cause as far as I'm concerned, you're exactly what I need." He says to Marie and she kisses him.

 

(Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave  
So I don't have to look at you in shame  
Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace  
'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same  
'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same  
'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same)

"Oh, St. Marie, close my eyes before you leave so I don't have to look at you in shame." He taunts as she leaves.

"Oh, St. Marie, take my hand and give me peace 'cause I don't think I'll ever be the same." He confesses, his voice broken.

" 'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same." He confesses to himself.

" 'Cause I don't think I'll ever be the same." He confesses to Professor.


	51. Marie Cherie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Marie Cherie" by Annie

**_ (I used to know this girl Marie _ **

**_ And so the story goes, she never  really talked to me _ **

**_ Her house was seven blocks away _ **

**_ On my way to school, I went to see if she's okay) _ **

_I used to know this girl Marie... And so the story goes, she never really talked to me... Her house was seven blocks away... On my way to school, I went to see if she's okay..._

Those would be their words, when they talk about her, she imagines.

**__ **

**_ (Tell me, where have you gone? _ **

**_ Where have you gone, Marie? _ **

**_ Why did you leave? _ **

**_ Come back to me, cherie _ **

**_ I know you went away _ **

**_ You went away, Marie _ **

**_ You could not stay _ **

**_ You could not stay, cherie) _ **

_Tell me, where have you gone? Where have you gone, Marie? Why did you leave?_ She imagines her friends asking.

_Come back to me, cherie,_ she hears a male voice say in her dreams.

"I know you went away." John says. "I did too. Ran away to find a better life."

"It wasn't like that."

"No?" She looks away. "You went away, Marie, own it. Running from your family, it's a big deal. Especially for a girl like you."

"Stop it."

"You could not stay. No matter the reason, powers, need for an adventure, you went away."

_You could not stay, cherie._ Again that voice in her dreams.

**_ (Please stay with me, Marie, cherie) _ **

**__ **

_Please stay with me, Marie, cherie,_ the voice begs her in her dreams.

**_ (Oh no, he did not treat you right _ **

**_ Your innocence  is lost _ **

**_ You never had the chance to  fly _ **

**_ She looked so pretty like a dream _ **

**_ Her skin's like velvet cream _ **

**_ She never made her sweet sixteen) _ **

"Oh no, he did not treat you right. Your innocence  is lost , because of him!" Bobby yells and she wants to tell him he is wrong.

"You never had the chance to  fly , but you found the excuse in your powers." John says and he is right, no matter how much she hates to admit it.

_She looked so pretty like a dream,_ she imagines what they could say about her.

_Her skin's like velvet cream._

_She never made her sweet sixteen,_ someone in the other town would say, not knowing her right age.

 

**_ (Nobody came around to see her _ **

**_ It was as if she wasn't there _ **

**_ A lone butterfly that's caught in amber _ **

**_ Always your daddy's little girl) _ **

_Nobody came around to see her. It was as if she wasn't there. A lone butterfly that's caught in amber._ Someone could say those words, not knowing she had many friends and was quite popular in school.

"Always your daddy's little girl, huh, Roguie?" John smirks, winking at her, trying to make her put the helmet on and jump on the motorcycle.

**__ **

**_ (Tell me, where have you gone? _ **

**_ Where have you gone, Marie? _ **

**_ Why did you leave? _ **

**_ Come back to me, cherie _ **

**_ I know you went away _ **

**_ You went away, Marie _ **

**_ You could not stay _ **

**_ You could not stay, cherie) _ **

_Tell me, where have you gone? Where have you gone, Marie? Why did you leave?_ She hears her friends ask in her dreams.

_Come back to me, cherie,_ the voice says again. _I know you went away, but come back, please._

"You went away, Marie. You could not stay, and it's alright. They will live without you. You did the right thing." John assures her as she cries in his arms.

_You could not stay, cherie, but I promise to try if you come back,_ the voice promises.

**_ (Please stay with me, Marie, cherie) _ **

**__ **

_Please stay with me, Marie, cherie,_ the voice begs and she wishes to answer.


	52. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Mary" by Kings of Leon

**_(Mary, if you want to_ **   
**_I'll waive my right_ **   
**_I'd be on the corner_ **   
**_Just passin' time)_ **

"Mary, if you want to, I'll waive my right. I'd be on the corner, just passin' time if you decide to do it." John says, pronouncing her name wrong, knowing it'll get her annoyed. "Marie."  
"Yes, you're Mary, I know that. I'm John." She sighs and rolls her eyes at him and he smirks.

 

**_(No I won't, ever once, make you cry_ **   
**_Just to kiss, oh I'll miss your goodbye_ **   
**_Ha ha ha ha ha ha)_ **

"No, I won't, ever once, make you cry. I promise." He promises, kissing her.

"Just to kiss you, it would be heaven."

"Oh, I'll miss your goodbye the most." He winks and she goes out of his room.

 

**_(We'll go to the disco_ **   
**_We'll be a sight_ **   
**_Oh and we'll dance like boyfriends_ **   
**_It's sheer delight)_ **

"We'll go to the disco, what do you say, Bobby?" He says and Bobby looks at him with that look of his. "C'mon, we'll be a sight. Two handsome teens, dancing like there's no tomorrow." He says, smirking. "Oh, and we'll dance like boyfriends." He winks and Bobby throws a pillow at him. "Trust me, it's sheer delight to dance with me." He starts dancing, and Bobby laughs. "You're an idiot."

 

**_(Oh I won't, never once, make you cry_ **   
**_With the kiss, oh I miss your goodbye)_ **

"Oh, I won't, never once, make you cry." He promises again.

"...with the kiss, oh I miss your goodbye." She hears his voice saying.


	53. Anna (Go to Him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Anna (Go to Him)" by Arthur Alexander

**_(Anna,_ **   
**_You come and ask me, girl,_ **   
**_To set you free, girl,_ **   
**_You say he loves you more than me,_ **   
**_So I will set you free,_ **   
**_Go with him._ **   
**_Go with him.)_ **

"Anna?" John asks and she glares.  
"Yes. It's my first name."  
"Anna Marie. How southern of you."

"You come and ask me to set you free after all this time?"  
"Yes."  
He laughs at that. "You say he loves you more than me."  
"He does." He looks hurt and she hates herself for doing this to him. "Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"So I will set you free then. Go with him. Have a nice life, white picket fence and everything." He says and she smiles.  
"Thank you, John."  
"Pyro." He corrects her. "Go with him before I change my mind."

**_(Anna,_ **   
**_Girl, before you go now,_ **   
**_I want you to know, now,_ **   
**_That I still love you so,_ **   
**_But if he loves you mo',_ **   
**_Go with him.)_ **

She starts to go, but his voice stops her. "Anna." She turns around.  
"Before you go now, I want you to know, now, that I still love you so... So fucking much."  
" _John._ " She begs him.  
"But if he loves you mo', go with him." She nods.

**_(All of my life,_ **   
**_I've been searchin' for a girl_ **   
**_To love me like I love you._ **   
**_Oh, now… But every girl I've ever had,_ **   
**_Breaks my heart and leaves my sad._ **   
**_What am I, what am I supposed to do.)_ **

"All of my life, I've been searchin' for a girl to love me like I love you. Guess I'm not meant to be loved like that."  
" _John._ " Her voice cracks a little.  
"Oh now, don't worry. But you know, every girl I've ever had, every each of them breaks my heart and leaves me sad. I still write poetry. Believe it or not, I've gotten slightly better."  
" _John, please._ "  
"I ask myself sometimes, what am I, what am I supposed to do. And the answer is being with you. No matter how hard I try, it's always you. I just wanted you to know that. You are free to go now. I'm done with my monologue." She sighs and starts to go.

**_(Anna,_ **   
**_Just one more thing, girl._ **   
**_You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free,_ **   
**_Go with him)_ **

"Anna." She stops.  
"You said I'm free to go. Let me go, John."  
"Just one more thing, girl."  
"What?" She asks, angry.  
"You give back your ring to me, and I will set you free. Then you can go with him."  
She looks at him questionably and he motions to the ring on her left hand.  
"Oh! Sorry, I forgot." She says, removing it and taking steps to give it to him. She puts it in his hand and he grips it.  
"I can feel your heart racing. Look me in the eyes and promise me."  
She looks him in the eyes and takes a deep breath. "I promise that he loves me more than you ever did and could and that he treats me better than you ever did. Now, can I go?"  
He lets her hand. "Yeah. Go with him."  
"Thank you." She says, spite in her voice and closes the door, leaning against them. "Do _you_ love _him_ more than you do me?" She hears his voice. "Fuck you."


	54. Too many broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Too Many Broken Hearts" by Jason Donovan

**_(Last night you talked about leaving_ **   
**_I said I can't let you go_ **   
**_It's not just emotional feeling_ **   
**_I need you body and soul)_ **

"Last night, you talked about leaving and I said I can't let you go." She says and he nods. "Yeah, I was there."  
"I need you. It's not just emotional feeling. I need you body and soul, John."  
"Then break up with him."

**_(You give me one good reason to leave me_ **   
**_I'll give you ten good reasons to stay_ **   
**_You're the only one I believe in_ **   
**_I'd be hurt, I'd be hurt, if you walk away)_ **

"You give me one good reason to leave me and I'll give you ten good reasons to stay." She says, kissing his neck.

"You're the only one I believe in to touch me and survive."  
"Yeah, 'cause Bobby's too scared."

"I'd be hurt... I'd be hurt if you walk away from me, from us, from what we could be. Please, John."

**_(Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_There's too many dreams can be broken in two_ **   
**_Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_So I won't give up the fight for you)_ **

"There is too many broken hearts in the world and there's too many dreams that were broken in two. Can ours not be those?"  
"What's one more?"

"Too many broken hearts in the world, right?" He asks, holding her hand.

"I know you still love me, that you are better than this so I won't give up the fight for you."  
"The silent one, not saying anyone about it. Yeah, thanks."

**_(The world is full of lonely people_ **   
**_Who never held onto love_ **   
**_Last night I tried to reach you_ **   
**_But somehow it wasn't enough)_ **

"The world is full of lonely people who never held onto love, yes. What's one more?"

"Last night, I tried to reach you. But somehow, it wasn't enough."  
"Next time, try a different approach."

**_(So I said, can't you wait a bit longer_ **   
**_I'll give you all that a lover should give_ **   
**_It ain't my pride but my love that is stronger_ **   
**_I'd be hurt; I'd be hurt, if you walk away)_ **

"So, I said..." He talk of his stories, laughing, thinking of her.

"Can't you wait a bit longer and I'll give you all a lover should give?" She asks, desperation in her voice.  
"I don't give a shit about your powers. I don't need to have sex with you to love you. Your boyfriend and my ex best friend is what I have an issue with."  
"Always so prideful."  
"It ain't my pride but my love that is stronger... But not strong enough to be the second choice." He starts walking away.  
"I'd be hurt if it were the truth." He stops. "Change of scenario, huh? Wasn't it, I'd be hurt, if you walk away?"

**_(Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_There's too many dreams can be broken in two_ **   
**_Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_So I won't give up the fight for you)_ **

"Too many broken hearts in the world that we'd be just two more stupid teens." He says.  
"Trying to write it in a poem?"  
"There's too many dreams, but ours can be broken in two."

"Too many broken hearts in the world, ours won't matter." She says, smirking.

 _I know you still love me, that you are better than this so I won't give up the fight for you._ Her voice keeps repeating those words in his mind, his dreams.

_**(You give me one good reason to leave me** _   
_**I'll give you ten good reasons to stay** _   
_**You're the only one I believe in** _   
_**I'd be hurt; I'd be hurt, if you walked away)** _

_You give me one good reason to leave me and I'll give you ten good reasons to stay. You're the only one I believe in to touch me and survive._ His mind is replaying it and he wants to scream.

**_(Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_There's too many dreams can be broken in two_ **   
**_Too many broken hearts in the world_ **   
**_So I won't give up the fight for you)_ **

She gets a poem one day, on a postcard from Australia. It's made from her words, with some of his. She puts it in her drawer.


	55. Every Day (I Love You More)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Every Day (I Love You More)" by Jason Donovan

**_(Oh, every day)_ **

_"Oh, every day." He confirms and she smiles._

 

**(I may never give you flowers**  
**I may be working all these hours**  
**To build a life for me and you)**

_"I may never give you flowers, but..." He starts, but she shuts him up with a kiss._

"I may be working all these hours, to build a life for me and you, but..." A blonde woman shuts him up with a kiss. "Liar. You love the adrenaline it gives you. Why else would you write about mob bosses, gangs and other dangerous men?" He smiles and kisses her. "You said you don't mind, Miss-I-only-take-cases-of-those-hurt-by-important-people." She smiles at him.  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't. I just don't like to be lied to."  
"When have I ever?" She raises an eyebrow and he kisses her.

 

**_(I may never seem to show affection_ **  
**_Please don't take this as rejection_ **  
**_'Cause everything I do I do for you_ **  
**_But even if I don't show you how I feel)_ **

_"I may never seem to show affection..."_  
_"When we're with Bobby."_  
_"John. Please, don't take this as rejection, but..."_  
_"Then what is this? You not breaking up with me? Well, actually you can't, 'cause we were never really together."_

_" 'Cause everything I do, I do for you!" She shouts._  
_"Doesn't seem like it!"_  
_"I love you. But even if I don't show you how I feel, I still love you."_

 

**_(Oh every day_ **  
**_My love is stronger_ **  
**_And every day in every way_ **  
**_I love you more)_ **

_"Oh every day, my love is stronger. And every day in every way, I love you more, Marie." He confesses to her._

 

**_(I may be working overtime_ **  
**_But that don't change this heart of mine_ **  
**_It's always true, it's only me and you)_ **

"I may be working overtime..." He starts and sees her raised eyebrow. "A little too much to be called overtime, but go on."  
"Will you let me finish?" He asks and she motions her hand to continue. "But that don't change this heart of mine."  
"Don't tell me you're gonna get on one knee now."  
"And I thought I'm scared of commitment."  
"John, I'm serious."  
"I'm not proposing, don't worry. And even if I were, we've been together for three and something years. A long time."  
"It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's... You don't want to marry me."  
"I do. I mean, I would, if I was proposing today."  
"You think you do, but you still love that one girl. I can't marry someone who doesn't love me as much as I love him."  
"Not true. The part about me still loving... her."  
"It's always true. You can't even bring yourself to say her name."  
"Marie." He says quietly.  
"What?"  
"Anna Marie D'Ancanto. Her full name."  
"You didn't have to say it to prove your point."  
"Yes, I did. You needed it, I needed it."  
She bites her lip. "Can you promise that it's only you and me?"  
"Yes. I love you, Constance MacDermid. It's only you and me."  
"What were you gonna say?"  
"I was going to say that I love you and that I'm sorry for spending so much time at work."  
"It's forgiven. Me too. Guess that's the life of a journalist and a lawyer."

 

**_(I may always seem to say goodbye_ **  
**_But that don't change my one desire_ **  
**_To be with you_ **  
**_To be with you)_ **

_"I may always seem to say goodbye..."_  
_"You do, Marie."_  
_"But that don't change my one desire to be with you. I want to be with you, John. Every moment, every second of my life."_

 

**_(Don't you know by now_ **  
**_My love is real)_ **

"Don't you know by now? My love is real." He says.  
"For who? Me or her?"  
"Connie...."

 

**_(Oh every day_ **  
**_My love is stronger_ **  
**_And every day in every way_ **  
**_I love you more)_ **

_"Oh, every day." He assures her._

"What do you want me to say, Connie?" He shouts.  
"I want you to admit it!"  
"Admit what? That I still love her? That my is stronger for her, and that every day in every way, I love you more and more, but it isn't enough to make me forget her?" They stand, frozen. "There. I did it. Happy?" He takes his backpack and goes out.

 

_(Oh every day)_

_"Oh, every day." It's her turn to assure him and he smiles._

**_(But even if I don't show you_ **  
**_How I feel)_ **

_"But even if I don't show you how I feel, you should know that I love you." Marie said it to him once and he hates himself for still loving her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constance MacDermid is a character from Daredevil comics.


	56. When you come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "When you come back to me" by Jason Donovan

_**(So many people** _   
_**Smile on their faces** _   
_**Armful of presents** _   
_**Going to places** _   
_**There's a chill in the air** _   
_**As I walk through the night** _   
_**How I wish I could walk** _   
_**Through the windows of time)** _

He sends her a poem, on a postcard from Sydney, for the first time 2 years after they last saw each other.

**_(Would I see happiness there_ **   
**_See your face everywhere_ **   
**_But the lights all go down_ **   
**_Over London town_ **   
**_There's a glow in my heart_ **   
**_Even though we're apart_ **   
**_‘Cause I know, yes, I know_ **   
**_It's just a matter of time)_ **

The second poem, still from Sydney, but a different one, comes a week after the first one.

**_(I'm missing your love_ **   
**_Until you come back to me_ **   
**_I'm counting the hours_ **   
**_Until you return_ **   
**_There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

The third comes two weeks after.

**_(I sit by the fire_ **   
**_And try to remember_ **   
**_It won't be long ‘til_ **   
**_We're back together_ **   
**_But we're oceans apart_ **   
**_And nothing that I can do_ **   
**_Will speed the passing of time_ **   
**_Or bring me closer to you)_ **

The fourth comes a month after the third one, this one from Canberra.

**_(And I keep thinking of you_ **   
**_And it keeps pulling me through_ **   
**_Like the songs that you sing_ **   
**_When you're lonely_ **   
**_But there's a glow in my heart_ **   
**_Even though we're apart_ **   
**_‘Cause I know, yes, I know_ **   
**_It's just a matter of time)_ **

The fifth is from Katherine, a month and two days after the fourth one.

**_(I'm missing your love_ **   
**_Until you come back to me_ **   
**_I'm counting the hours_ **   
**_Until you return_ **   
**_There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

The sixth is from Phnom Penh, three months and 29 days after the fifth poem.

**_(There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

The seventh poem is from Jakarta, four months after the sixth.

**_(And I keep thinking of you_ **   
**_And it keeps pulling me through_ **   
**_Like the songs that you sing_ **   
**_When you're lonely_ **   
**_But there's a glow in my heart_ **   
**_Even though we're apart_ **   
**_‘Cause I know, yes, I know_ **   
**_It's just a matter of time)_ **

The eighth is from Los Angeles, one month after the seventh.

**_(I'm missing your love_ **   
**_Until you come back to me_ **   
**_I'm counting the hours_ **   
**_Until you return_ **   
**_There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

She stops counting the postcards. Sometimes, they're the continuing of the first one, sometimes, they're new poems and sometimes he repeats his poems.

**_(I'm missing your love_ **   
**_Until you come back to me_ **   
**_I'm counting the hours_ **   
**_Until you return_ **   
**_There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

One time, she gets a postcard from a town near her own, and her breath shortens and her heart stops. The poem is a repeated one.

**_(I'm missing your love_ **   
**_Until you come back to me_ **   
**_I'm counting the hours_ **   
**_Until you return_ **   
**_There's a flame in my heart_ **   
**_And when you come back to me_ **   
**_Oh, how the fire will burn)_ **

The last poem she gets, it's from New York, like the last 5. It's the repeated verse of the poem, the one she likes the most, the one he always sends. She doesn't realize it's the last postcard until five months later and she is both happy and sad. It's one of the worst feelings she felt. She decides to send _him_ one, with that same verse.


	57. Especially For You (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "ESPECIALLY FOR YOU" by KYLIE MINOGUE AND JASON DONOVAN

> **_(Especially for you_ **   
>  **_I want to let you know what I was going through_ **   
>  **_All the time we were apart_ **   
>  **_I thought of you_ **   
>  **_You were in my heart_ **   
>  **_My love never changed_ **   
>  **_I still feel the same)_ **

"Made especially for you." He promises, giving her a charm in the shape of flower made of fire and she smiles.

"I want to let you know what I was going through all the time we were apart." He says, drawing lines on her upper arm, making her shiver, pushing her slowly against the wall. "I thought of you." He breathes in her neck, making her come. "You were in my heart." He whispers in her ear, his voice rough. "My love never changed. I still feel the same." He says while they're in his bed, naked.

> **_(Especially for you_ **   
>  **_I want to tell you I was feeling that way too_ **   
>  **_And if dreams were wings, you know_ **   
>  **_I would have flown to you_ **   
>  **_To be where you are_ **   
>  **_No matter how far_ **   
>  **_And now that I'm next to you)_ **

"Made especially for you." She says, smiling as she puts his favorite meal on the table.  
"I sincerely hope Professor won't yell at you for ruining his kitchen." She laughs and punches him lightly in the arm. "Oh shut up."

"I want to tell you I was feeling that way too." She says while drawing on his upper arm in his bed. "And if dreams were wings, you know I would have flown to you to be where you are, no matter how far. And now that I'm next to you..." He stops her with a kiss.

> **_(No more dreaming about tomorrow_ **   
>  **_Forget the loneliness and the sorrow_ **   
>  **_I've got to say_ **   
>  **_It's all because of you)_ **

"No more dreaming about tomorrow." He promises. "We are here, together. That's all that matters. Forget the loneliness and the sorrow." She nods, smiling.

"I've got to say... It's all because of you. If it weren't you, I never would have sent my poems and gotten the money I needed for college." He says to her.

**_(And now we're back together, together_ **   
**_I want to show you my heart is oh so true_ **   
**_And all the love I have is_ **   
**_Especially for you)_ **

"And now we're back together..." She says, trailing off.  
"Together." He says, smiling.  
"I want to show you my heart is oh so true and all the love I have is especially for you." She kisses him.

> **_(Especially for you_ **   
>  **_I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me_ **   
>  **_How I'm certain that our love was meant to be_ **   
>  **_You changed my life_ **   
>  **_You showed me the way_ **   
>  **_And now that I'm next to you)_ **

"Especially for you, I decided..." She says. "You decided..." He trails off, smiling.

"I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me." He says. "And to show you how I'm certain that our love was meant to be, I..." He trails off. "Yes?"

"You changed my life. You showed me the way. And now that I'm next to you, I'm never letting this go." He says, pulling her in a hug.

> **_(I've waited long enough to find you_ **   
>  **_I want to put all the hurt behind you_ **   
>  **_Oh,_ **   
>  **_And I want to bring out all the love inside you_ **   
>  **_Oh)_ **

"I've waited long enough to find you. I want to put all the hurt behind you."  
"Oh, really?" She asks and he nods.  
"And I want to bring out all the love inside you." He says, taking steps towards her and she laughs. "Oh really?"

> **_(You were in my heart_ **   
>  **_My love never changed)_ **

"You were in my heart. I promise you, my love never changed." She promises.

> **_(And now we're back together, together_ **   
>  **_I want to show you my heart is oh so true_ **   
>  **_And all the love I have is_ **   
>  **_Especially for you)_ **

"And now we're back together..." He says, trailing off.

"Together." She says, smiling.

"I want to show you my heart is oh so true and all the love I have is especially for you." He kisses her.


	58. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Mary" by Scissor Sisters

**_(I love the tone that's in your laugh_ **   
**_gasping for an extra breath_ **   
**_Waiting for the time to pass_ **   
**_I believe in days ahead_ **   
**_Don't spend another night alone_ **   
**_Cross and wishing you were dead)_ **

"I love the tone that's in your laugh, gasping for an extra breath." John says to her and she blushes, looking away.

"Waiting for the time to pass, I believe in days ahead." She remembers John saying, so she tries to do it too now. She has nothing to lose.

"Don't spend another night alone." She remembers a voice saying to her while she was running away.

 _Cross and wishing you were dead is not the Marie I know. Not Rogue I know._ She hears John's voice.

**_(Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad_ **   
**_You hold the best you can_ **   
**_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_ **   
**_I'm always gonna live to be your man.)_ **

"Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad." One of the other subjects tell her, mispronouncing her name.  
"What do I do then?"  
"You hold the best you can and save it for later."  
"What happens later?"  
"We destroy every single one of them." She feels the sadistic smile. "And Mary, after all the pain is gone... There's only memories left, trust me."

 _I'm always gonna live to be your man, don't worry._ John's voice comforts her.

**_(I've had it easy now you see_ **   
**_When I'm down you're always there_ **   
**_Standing by to comfort me_ **   
**_Someday we'll go round the world_ **   
**_I'll make the journey so sublime_ **   
**_I know you're not a travelin' girl)_ **

"I've had it easy now, you see." The other subject says.

 _When I'm down, you're always there, standing by to comfort me._ She remembers the voice of her best friend.

 _Someday, we'll go 'round the world and I'll make the journey so sublime. I know you're not a travelin' girl, but with me, you'll become._ She remembers John saying and her telling him he is wrong, that she had plans to travel before the mutation.

**_(Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad_ **   
**_You hold the best you can_ **   
**_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_ **   
**_I'm always gonna live to be your man.)_ **

_Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad._  
 _You hold the best you can and save it for later._  
 _And Mary, after all the pain is gone... There's only memories left, trust me._  
She hears the voice in her head all the time, repeating those words minute after minute while they're doing God knows what on her.

 _I'm always gonna live to be your man._ John's voice is always there, comforting her.

**_(Cause I'd give everything I have_ **   
**_Forget all the things that bring me joy_ **   
**_If you could have one day_ **   
**_Pure and simply happiness_ **   
**_Until that moment comes_ **   
**_I'll be here where I've always been_ **   
**_I'm gonna be your friend_ **   
**_Until the day I die)_ **

_Cause I'd give everything I have to make you happy._  
 _Forget all the things that bring me joy, what makes you happy?_  
 _If you could have one day, pure and simply happiness, how would that day go? But, until that moment comes I'll be here where I've always been._  
She keeps replaying all of their conversations to keep her sane and she wants to laugh and cry at the same time at how John has become her only connection to sanity.

 _I'm gonna be your friend until the day I die._ She hears the voice of her best friend and her promise.

**_(Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad_ **   
**_You hold the best you can_ **   
**_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_ **   
**_I'm always gonna live to be your man.)_ **

_Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad._

_You hold the best you can and save it for later._

_And Mary, after all the pain is gone... There's only memories left, trust me._

 

_I'm always gonna live to be your man._   
_John, John, John, I love you._

**_((Hold on))_ **

_Hold on, Marie. Hold on, I swear it'll be better. Someone will come to save you, Bobby, Professor... Someone, anyone. I promise. Just hold on, for me. Promise me._   
_I promise John._


	59. Rhythm of the Rain (Bobby & John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Rhythm of the Rain" by The Cascades

_**(Listen to the rhythm of the falling rain** _   
_**Telling me just what a fool I've been** _   
_**I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain** _   
_**And let me be alone again)** _

"I listen to the rhythm of the falling rain telling me just what a fool I've been. I wish that it would go and let me cry in vain and let me be alone again." He confesses to Mystique, looking at the rain.

**_(The only girl I care about has gone away_ **   
**_Looking for a brand new start_ **   
**_But little does she know that when she left that day_ **   
**_Along with her she took my heart)_ **

"The only girl I care about has gone away, looking for a brand new start, without me. You're probably thinking I deserved it, that karma came around. You're right. But I need a friend, Bobby and you're the only friend I had." He says, over the phone.

"She went, but little does she know that when she left that day, along with her she took my heart. I could never love a girl like I loved her." He cries to Bobby, beer in his hand. "I'm an idiot."  
"You are, but she has that effect on people."

**_(Rain please tell me now does that seem fair_ **   
**_For her to steal my heart away when she don't care?_ **   
**_I can't love another when my hearts somewhere far away)_ **

He is looking outside his window at the rain, having inner monologue, asking the bloody rain if it seems fair for her to steal his heart away when she doesn't even care.

"I can't love another when my hearts somewhere far away with her." He says to Bobby. "Yeah, you can. It takes time, but you'll find a perfect person that'll make you forget her."  
"Speaking from experience?"  
"Yes."

**_(Rain won't you tell her that I love her so_ **   
**_Please ask the sun to set her heart aglow_ **   
**_Rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow)_ **

He asks the rain will it tell her that he loves her so, to please ask the sun to set her heart aglow and for a rain in her heart and let the love we knew start to grow. He laughs at himself, but hey, he's shit-faced, who cares what he does and say?

**_(Oh, listen to the falling rain_ **   
**_Pitter patter, pitter patter_ **   
**_Oh, oh, oh, listen to the falling rain_ **   
**_Pitter patter, pitter patter)_ **


	60. Happy Together (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Happy Together" by The Turtles

_**(Imagine me and you, I do** _   
_**I think about you day and night, it's only right** _   
_**To think about the girl you love and hold her tight** _   
_**So happy together)** _

"Do you ever imagine me and you getting older together? I do." He says, playing with her hair.

"I think about you day and night." He confesses.

"It's only right to do it."

"Do you ever want to think about the girl you love and hold her tight, knowing you'd be so happy together, without regret?" He asks one of the members of the Brotherhood while playing with his Zippo.

**_(If I should call you up, invest a dime_ **   
**_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_ **   
**_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_ **   
**_So happy together)_ **

"I kept wondering if I should call you up, invest a dime. And then you would say you belong to me and ease my mind." He confesses and smiles at him sadly. "We could have been so happy together." He says and she nods in agreement.

**_(I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_ **   
**_For all my life_ **   
**_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_ **   
**_For all my life)_ **

"The problem is that I can't see me lovin' nobody bur you for all my life!" She says during their fighting and he freezes. "I don't see a problem with it." He says and kisses her, smiling.

"I promise, when you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue for all my life." He says.

**_(Me and you and you and me_ **   
**_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_ **   
**_The only one for me is you, and you for me_ **   
**_So happy together)_ **

"Me and you and you and me." She promises, taking his hand in hers.

"No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be you 'cause the only one for me is you, and you for me." She says.

"We could've been so happy together." She agrees and it breaks their hearts just thinking about it.

**_(I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_ **   
**_For all my life_ **   
**_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_ **   
**_For all my life)_ **

"The problem is that I can't see me lovin' nobody bur you for all my life. You said it once. Does is it still apply?" He asks.

"I promise, when you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue for all my life." She repeats his words and he smiles.

**_(Me and you and you and me_ **   
**_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_ **   
**_The only one for me is you, and you for me_ **   
**_So happy together)_ **

"Me and you and you and me." He repeats her promise and she nods while he is taking her hand in his.

"No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be you 'cause the only one for me is you, and you for me." He repeats and she smiles.

"We could've been so happy together." He says.  
"In a another life, perhaps we are." She says, leaning against the door.

**_(Me and you and you and me_ **   
**_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_ **   
**_The only one for me is you, and you for me_ **   
**_So happy together)_ **

"Me and you and you and me, does that promise mean nothing to you anymore?"

"No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be us."

The only one for me is you, and you for me. He hears her voice saying and it breaks his heart just thinking about the two of them.

"We can still be so happy together. Just say yes." He says and she shakes her head. "I can't. You know that."

**_(So happy together_ **   
**_How is the weather_ **   
**_So happy together_ **   
**_We're happy together_ **   
**_So happy together_ **   
**_Happy together_ **   
**_So happy together_ **   
**_So happy together)_ **

"We can be so happy together." He proposes the idea.  
"Too late for that." She says.  
"Alright. Guess I'll be asking you how is the weather every time we meet then." He says, getting up. "Just, why not?"  
"We're happy together. So happy together. I can't ruin that because _you_ say a few words."  
He nods, biting his lip. "I'm happy that you're happy." He opens the door, but stops and turns around. "Just so you know, we'd be happier together. We'd could've been so happy together if you _gave_ me a chance." He slams the door and she lets tears run down her face.  
_"So happy together."_ She agrees.


	61. Fields of Gold (Marie/John, Marie/Remy, John/Constance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Fields of Gold" by Sting

_**(You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley** _  
_**You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold** _  
_**So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley** _  
_**In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold)** _

She reads his novel. It's not an amazing book, but it's a interesting book. She's proud of him.

**_(Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?_ **  
**_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold_ **  
**_See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley._ **  
**_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold)_ **

She feels like some of the dialogue is written for her. It probably is.

**_(I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken_ **  
**_But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold_ **  
**_We'll walk in fields of gold)_ **

She buys all his books. Yes, she knows it's not healthy, but she needs to have a part of him.

 

"We'll walk in fields of gold." She says the line from his book. "I beg your pardon?" He asks and she knows he has that look on his face.  
"The line in your latest book. And every other book. You always put it, no matter what. Why?" She tries to clarify and feels him smirk over the phone.  
"Symbolism."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really."  
"And it has nothing to do with that poem and promise?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ma'am. Just symbolism. Look, if you have any other question, my dear reader, I would like to answer them. Frankly, I don't even know how you managed to find my phone number. I think I should be calling the police right now."  
"Still a jerk, I see."  
"Do we know each other?"  
"Cut with the crap, Pyro. Or is it John again?"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Goodbye John." She hangs up.

**_(Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley_ **  
**_See the children run as the sun goes down among the fields of gold_ **  
**_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley)_ **

She finds his address _(not as heard as she thought it would be. Just had to say to his publisher that she is a assistant to a scenarist who would like to consider making one of his novels a movie and the man was more than happy to give it to her.)_ and takes a cab. She takes a deep breath and knocks on his door.  
"I'll take it!" She hears his voice and her heart stops.  
"No need." A female voice says and she hears the opening of the door and comes face to face to a beautiful blonde woman. "Hello." The woman says. "Hello."  
"Who is it, darling?" She hears his voice.  
"Uhh..." The woman looks at her, waiting for the name.  
"Rogue." She answers and the woman looks at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Darling?" He asks. "She says her name is _Rogue_?" She says and he comes to the door and sees her. The woman looks at him. "Oh, good you know her."  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" She manages to say.  
"No." He says so harshly. "John!" The woman scolds him. "Come in and forgive John for his behavior." She smiles at the woman and comes in. "Thank you. And don't worry, I got used to it."  
" _Connie._ " He says through his teeth.  
"Oh, silly me. I'm Constance MacDermid." The woman, Constance says and extends her hand. She takes it and shakes her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Rogue." She says while John pushes Constance behind him. "Touch her again and I'll hurt you." He says.  
"John, what are you doing?" Constance asks.  
"I have full control of it, don't worry." She says.  
"Making you more dangerous. Get out of my life, Marie."  
"Marie?" Constance asks as she recognizes the name. "Oh."  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
" _I_ don't _want_ to talk to _you_."  
"I think I should go... Leave you two alone to... talk... Uhh." Constance says, picking her bag. "I'll see you tonight. Bye, Marie." She says as John stops her by holding her wrist and kissing her quickly. "I love you. Go get 'em tiger." He says and she smiles, and goes out.  
"She seems nice."  
"She is more than nice."  
"Does she know? About your mutation."  
"Sort of. She knows I'm a mutant, but doesn't know what my power is."  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"Three years and eight months."  
"Oh. Are you planning to propose any time soon?"  
"I did. Kind of."  
"I didn't see a ring."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I need an answer."  
"Yes, it's based on that poem and a promise. I wrote all those novels when I was still hung up on you, but seemed kind of weird to publish them all at the same time. Anything else?"  
"Are you happy?"  
"Yes."  
"More then you were with me?"  
"Yes." She feels the lie.  
"Aren't you gonna ask if I'm happy?"  
"No."  
"I am. He proposed and we're getting married soon."  
"Congratulations."  
"Would you like to come?"  
"You want your ex to come to your wedding?"  
"Bobby is."  
"Well, I'm not Bobby."  
"Just think. I want you there. You were an important person in my life and I would like you to be at my wedding."  
"Were. Past tense."  
She takes out the invitation and puts it on the desk. "You can bring Constance." She waits a minute to confess. "I'm not as happy with him as I was with you."  
"What, you're happier?"  
"No. You and me, we were something special." She takes few steps towards him and puts a her hand on his cheek. "I can finally control my powers."  
"Good for the guy."  
"Remy LeBeau. His name." He pushes her hand away.  
"I want to be with you for the last time. And the first time without the fear of draining you."  
"Well, I don't want to be with you."  
"Liar. She knows you still have feelings for me, doesn't she? That's why she doesn't want to get married to you."  
"Stop talking."  
"I'm right."  
"Yes."  
"Kiss me. Fuck me. Let us have the ending we deserve."  
"We don't deserve the satisfaction. Our loved ones don't deserve  _us_ we cheat them."  
"We do. We deserve to have one last moment, without regret and fear."  
"I'm trying. Marie, I'm trying so fucking hard. And you want me to ruin it just so you can have one last quick fuck with another man before the lifetime of fucking the same one?"  
"Not why I want to do it."  
"Bullshit."  
"Fine. I wrote you the address of the hotel I'm staying in, if you change your mind. I'll be here for another four days." She puts the note in his hand, kisses his cheek and goes out.

**_(You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold_ **  
**_When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold)_ **

He comes in her hotel room at midnight and she smiles. "Four days. Four days and then we're done with this." She kisses him. "Call Remy and tell him your plans and that you are breaking up with for four days. I did the same to Connie."  
" _John_."  
"I have the contract, if you want to see it. Still a lawyer in every bit, my girl."  
"Alright."


	62. Ave Mary A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Ave Mary A" by Pink

**_(Motorcycle's in the parking lot_ **   
**_Revving their engines and it just won't stop_ **   
**_Matches the noise screaming in my head_ **   
**_Houston, I think we got a problem)_ **

"Motorcycle's in the parking lot. Just say it and we can start revving their engines." She thinks about those few we-think-we're-tough-and-reckless-guys from her school and knows John would fit right in with them.

"And it just won't stop." She says, on the floor after accidentally touching one of the girls. Everyone is around her.  
"Rogue, calm down. It's alright." She hears Bobby.  
"Hey, look at my hand." John says, sitting opposite of her and she sees his Zippo.  
"I want you to count how many times I will flick him and focus on the flame, and while you do that, try to imitate the sound. You understand?"  
She nods and he flicks it once, she focuses on fire. Twice, again her focus is on fire. Thrice, she manages to get the rhythm of the flame and starts to say it in her head.  
"It matches the noise screaming in my head." She whispers, amazed. "It doesn't, but you focusing makes it like that." He says and continues to do it until she calms down.  
"Thank you." She whispers as he is getting up. "No problem." She gets up too, but feels weak as she falls into blackness.  
"Houston, I think we got a problem." John says, coming into Dr. Grey's office.

**_(Where does everybody go when they go?_ **   
**_They go so fast, I don't think they know_ **   
**_We hate so fast and we love too slow_ **   
**_London, I think we got a problem)_ **

"Where does everybody go when they go? They go so fast, I don't think they know." She is lying on the infirmary bed, whispering half-conscious.

We hate so fast and we love too slow. She thinks she read that line in some book and it is so true.

"London, I think we got a problem." John says, coming into Professor X's office. "Marie is having an episode. This one is different."

**_(And when I think about it_ **   
**_I just can't think about it_ **   
**_I try to drink about it_ **   
**_I keep spinning)_ **

"And when I think about it..." She starts to say, but screams in pain.

"I just can't think about it. Please." She begs Professor.

"Are you suggesting I try to drink about it?" She asks Logan and he glares. "Don't even think about it."

"I keep spinning. I hate it." She says to John. "Want to do the lighter trick again?" He offers. "No, I want to do something else." She says and kisses him.

**_(Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?_ **   
**_How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?_ **   
**_Help me, let go of the chaos around me_ **   
**_The devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me_ **   
**_Child, be still, child, be still)_ **

"Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?" She hears a voice ask.

"How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?" A voice asks.

"Help me, please, help to let go of the chaos around me, of the devil that hounds me." She begs John for help.

"I need you to tell me it'll be alright." She says.

"Child, be still. Child, be still." The voice of her parents and the paramedics repeat.

**_(Broken hearts all around the spot_ **   
**_I can't help thinking that we lost the plot_ **   
**_Suicide bomber and a student shot_ **   
**_Tokyo, I think we got a problem)_ **

"Do you see the broken hearts all around the spot?" John asks, showing her at the one spot at the club.

"I can't help thinking that we lost the plot somewhere in the middle." His publisher says.  
"I did it on purpose." The publisher raises an eyebrow.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Sometimes, in the real world, few plot points get lost, but come to bite you in the ass after a while." The publisher nods and smiles at them.  
"I'm assuming it will come back in the form of the another book?"  
"Of course."

"Suicide bomber and a student shot..." She hears over the news and gets the urge to call him!.

"Tokyo, I think we got a problem." John says, coming in Jubilee's room. "What happened?" She gets up.  
"Rogue is crying over something. She needs girl talk and I can't stand her wallowing."  
"I'm right at it. Oh, and I'm Chinese, you moron."  
"I know, but it was the first thing that came into my mind. Sorry, Jubes."

**_(But for that they have a pill_ **   
**_If that don't kill you then the side effects will_ **   
**_If we don't kill eachother then the side effects will_ **   
**_Cape Town, I think we got a problem)_ **

"But for that, they have a pill now, don't they?" John says, his voice mean. "But it has a downside, doesn't it? The regret, the longing for your powers. If that don't kill you then the other side effects will."  
"Fuck off." She says and he kisses her. "If we don't kill each other then the side effects will." He whispers.

"Cape Town, I think we got a problem." John says, coming to Professor Munroe's office. She looks up from her papers. "New York. I'm sorry. First town to come to my mind. There was a fight and probably still is." She gets up. "And they sent you?"  
"Nah, I just love saying that sentence."

**_(If the darkest hour comes before the light_ **   
**_Where is the light? Where is the light?_ **   
**_If the darkest hour comes before the light_ **   
**_Where is the light? Where is the light?_ **   
**_Where is the light? Yeah)_ **

"If the darkest hour comes before the light..." She remembers one of her friends wondering and smiles at the memory.

"Where is the light? Where is the light?" She screams.

If the darkest hour comes before the light... She thinks about that sentence.

"Where is the light? Where is the light?!" She screams, her voice broken. _Where is the light?_

_**(Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?** _   
_**How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?** _   
_**Help me, help me, let go of the chaos around me** _   
_**The devil that hounds me, I need you to tell me** _   
_**Child, be still, child, be still, child be still)** _

"Ave Mary A, where did you go? Where did you go?" She hears a voice ask again.

"How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?" A voice asks her with a whisper.

"Help me, please, help to let go of the chaos around me, of the devil that hounds me." She begs John for help, crying and screaming.

"I need you to tell me it'll be alright." She begs John.

"Child, be still. Child, be still." The voice of Professor says.


	63. Southern Girl (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by Incubus "Southern Girl"

_**(Is everything a baited hook?** _   
_**And are there locks on all doors?** _   
_**If you're looking for an open book** _   
_**Look no further, I am yours)** _

"Is everything a baited hook with you?" He asks and she smirks at him.

"And are there locks on all doors?" She hears John asking the owner while their on the run.

"If you're looking for an open book, go to Bobby." He says after she asks him about his family.

"Look no further, for I am yours forever." He says, kneeling.

**_(We'll behave like animals_ **   
**_Swing from tree to tree_ **   
**_We can do anything_ **   
**_That turns you up and sets you free)_ **

"We'll behave like animals, swing from tree to tree." He says, smirking and teasing.

"We can do anything. Where do you wanna go?" She says, being reckless and he smirks. "Somewhere that turns you up and sets you free."

**_(You're an exception to the rule_ **   
**_You're a bona fide rarity_ **   
**_You're all I ever wanted_ **   
**_Southern girl_ **   
**_Could you want me?)_ **

"You're an exception to the rule." She says to him, smiling.

"You're a bona fide rarity, Anna Marie D'Ancanto." He says, pulling her closer.

"You're all I ever wanted." She says and he smiles, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer to him.  
"Southern girl, how could you want me?"

**_(So come outside and walk with me_ **   
**_We'll try each other on to see if we fit_ **   
**_And with our roots, become a tree_ **   
**_To shade what we make, under it)_ **

"So come outside and walk with me. One walk won't hurt." He offers.

"We'll try each other on to see if we fit. And with our roots, become a tree to shade what we make, under it..." She stops him. "How poetic of you."

**_(We'll behave like animals_ **   
**_Swing from tree to tree_ **   
**_We can do anything_ **   
**_That turns you up and sets you free)_ **

"... we'll behave like animals, we'll swing from tree to tree. We can do anything that turns you up and sets you free." He promises.

**_(You're an exception to the rule_ **   
**_You're a bonafide rarity_ **   
**_You're all I ever wanted_ **   
**_Southern girl_ **   
**_Could you want me?)_ **

"You're an exception to the rule." He repeats her words.

"You're a bona fide rarity, St. John Allerdyce." She says smiling while pulling him closer.

"You're all I ever wanted." He says and she smiles, kissing him.

"Southern girl, how could you want me?" He repeats and she smiles.

"Australian boy, how could _you_ want _me_?" She asks and he laughs.


	64. I Go Crazy (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "I Go Crazy" by Paul Davis

> **_(Hello girl it's been awhile_ **   
>  **_Guess you'll be glad to know_ **   
>  **_That I've learned how to laugh and smile)_ **

"Hello girl. It's been awhile." She hears a female voice say behind her and she turns around.  
"Jubes!" She says and hugs her.

"Guess you'll be glad to know that I've learned how to laugh and smile." She says to John. "Yeah, 'cause you never did that with me."

> **_(Getting over you was slow_ **   
>  **_They say old lovers can be good friends_ **   
>  **_But I never thought I'd really see you,_ **   
>  **_I'd really see you again)_ **

"Getting over you was slow." He confesses. "So slow it's not even done yet."

"They say old lovers can be good friends." She offers.  
"We're not old lovers."

"But I never thought I'd really see you,... That I'd really see you again." She says.

> **_(I go crazy_ **   
>  **_When I look in your eyes I still go crazy_ **   
>  **_No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside_ **   
>  **_Way deep down inside_ **   
>  **_Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy)_ **

"I go crazy. When I look in your eyes I still go crazy." He confesses.

"No, my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside." She says, angry.  
"Probably 'cause it's way deep down inside."

"Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy."

> **_(You say he satisfies your mind_ **   
>  **_Tells you all of his dreams_ **   
>  **_I know how much that means to you)_ **

"You say he satisfies your mind. I bet he tells you all of his dreams. But say, does he fuck you like I did? Because I know how much that means to you."" He says and she slaps him.

> **_(I realize that I was blind_ **   
>  **_Just when I thought I was over you_ **   
>  **_I see your face and it just ain't true_ **   
>  **_No it just ain't true)_ **

"I realize that I was blind. I could never imagine you cheating on me." Bobby says.

"Just when I thought I was over you I see your face and it just ain't true how much I still you." She says over the phone.  
"No, it just ain't true." He agrees.

> **_(I go crazy_ **   
>  **_When I look in your eyes I still go crazy_ **   
>  **_That old flame comes alive, it starts burning inside_ **   
>  **_Way deep down inside_ **   
>  **_Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy)_ **

"I go crazy when I look in your eyes. I still go crazy. That old flame comes alive and it starts burning inside... Way deep down inside." She confesses over the phone.

"Oh baby, you know when I look in your eyes I go crazy." She says, looking in his eyes.

> **_(I go crazy_ **   
>  **_You know when I look in your eyes I go crazy_ **   
>  **_No my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside_ **   
>  **_Way deep down inside_ **   
>  **_I go crazy)_ **

She repeats his promises in her head all over again.

"Because no, my heart just can't hide that old feelin' inside. Way deep down inside and I go crazy just by thinking about it."


	65. Typhoid Mary (Marie&John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Typhoid Mary" by GOD DETHRONED

**_(She wears the sign of the reaper._ **   
**_Typhoid runs in her blood._ **   
**_Her hands touch you so gently._ **   
**_A toxic touch and a virus you'll get.)_ **

"Hey Rogue, what's your real name? Birth name, I mean." John asks her one day.  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"Curiosity."  
"Yeah, right."  
"You know about Typhoid Mary, right?" She winces. "Holy shit, your name is Mary."  
"NO. Yes, but... It's pronounced as Marie."  
"Yeah, but like... You're literally Typhoid Mary. How come you didn't think about that?"  
"Go to hell."  
"Will you kill me if I try to..."  
"Yes."  
"I'm going to do it anyway." He says and stands up. "Typhoid runs in her blood. Her hands touch you so gently. A toxic touch and a virus you'll get." He says and she throws a pillow at him. "Sorry, but I had too."

**_(Typhoid Mary._ **   
**_Bringer of disease. Good riddance of the weak._ **   
**_Typhoid Mary._ **   
**_Everyone's deceased. Angel of disease._ **   
**_Typhoid Mary._ **   
**_Bringer of disease. Typhoid Mary feeds on the weak.)_ **

"Typhoid Mary." He calls her and she turns around, glaring at him. "Bringer of disease. Good riddance of the weak. Typhoid Mary. Everyone's deceased. Angel of disease. Typhoid Mary. Bringer of disease. Typhoid Mary feeds on the weak." He whispers and she pulls off her gloves and touches his hand for two seconds. "How about that for getting rid of the weak?"

**_(I stare into the eyes of a soulless divine._ **   
**_I stare into the eyes of a soulless divine.)_ **

"I stare into the eyes of a soulless divine. Oh, I stare into the eyes of a soulless divine." He whispers, and she glares at him. "Oh you will if you keep doing it."

**_(She wears the sign of the reaper._ **   
**_She is a child of the night._ **   
**_Her only goal is harvesting souls._ **   
**_Poisoned blood, her grip on your throat.)_ **

"She wears the sign of the reaper. She is a child of the night. Her only goal is harvesting souls. Poisoned blood, her grip on your throat." He whispers and she throws her shoe at him.  
"Sorry. I'm done, I'm done with it. Unless you want the last verse to be a repetition, which I'm assuming is no."


	66. Commitment (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Commitment" by LeAnn Rimes

> _**What I'm lookin' for** _   
>  _**Is a love that's forever** _   
>  _**Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat** _   
>  _**And stay for all time** _   
>  _**What I'm prayin' for** _   
>  _**Is a match made in heaven** _   
>  _**Someone who will worship my body** _   
>  _**And still put his heart on the line** _

She says what she wants, a love that's forever, someone to stay, a match made in heaven.  
He could be everything she wants. He would do whatever she asks of him.

> **_Commitment_ **   
>  **_Someone who'll go the distance_ **   
>  **_I need somebody with staying power_ **   
>  **_Who'll make me go weak in the knees_ **   
>  **_Commitment_ **   
>  **_And everything that goes with it_ **   
>  **_I need honor and love in my life from somebody_ **   
>  **_Who's playin' for keeps_ **

"You're not able commit, John. We both know that." She says.  
"And Bobby is?"  
"Yes!"

> **_What I'm searching for_ **   
>  **_Is a man who'll stand by me_ **   
>  **_Who will walk through the fire_ **   
>  **_And be my flame in the night_ **   
>  **_I won't settle for_ **   
>  **_Less than what I deserve_ **   
>  **_A friend and a lover who'll love me_ **   
>  **_For the rest of my life_ **

"I deserve someone who can stick by my side!"  
"Say what you're really thinking." He says, stepping closer to her. "You don't think I'm good enough for you. You won't settle for less than what you deserve."

> _**Commitment** _   
>  _**Someone who'll go the distance** _   
>  _**I need somebody with staying power** _   
>  _**Who'll make me go weak in the knees** _   
>  _**Commitment** _   
>  _**And everything that goes with it** _   
>  _**I need honor and love in my life from somebody** _   
>  _**Who's playin' for keeps** _

"I'm not afraid of commitment to you." He confesses. "You're the one afraid of commitment to me."

> **_Yeah I've had promises broken_ **   
>  **_Three words left unspoken_ **   
>  **_They just left me achin' for more_ **   
>  **_But I'll fight temptation_ **   
>  **_I won't be impatient_ **   
>  **_There's one thing that's worth waitin' for_ **

"Yeah, I've had promises broken. So have you." He says. "Three words left unspoken between us, they left us achin' for more, didn't they?" She takes the step back and he smirks. "But I'll fight temptation. I won't be impatient."  
"Why?" She asks.  
"There's one thing that's worth waitin' for. You." He says and kisses her cheek.

> **_Commitment_ **   
>  **_Someone who'll go the distance_ **   
>  **_I need somebody with staying power_ **   
>  **_Who'll make me go weak in the knees_ **

"Yeah, yeah, the fairytale prince shit. I went the distance. I had, could have again the staying power, as you say. I made you go weak in the knees, if I remember correctly. Multiple times."

> _**Commitment** _   
>  _**And everything that goes with it** _   
>  _**I need honor and love in my life from somebody** _   
>  _**Who's playin' for keeps** _

"I want commitment and everything that goes with it!"  
"Honor and love, somebody playin' for keeps." He mocks her by repeating her words. "Yeah, I know."

> **_Commitment_ **   
>  **_Someone who'll go the distance_ **   
>  **_I need somebody with staying power_ **   
>  **_Who'll make me go weak in the knees_ **

"I'm done with you. Done with your stupid ideas of love." He says. "Now, I'm going to be the one who needs that somebody with staying power, to go the distance, make me go weak in the knees."

> **_Commitment_ **   
>  **_And everything that goes with it_ **   
>  **_I need honor and love in my life from somebody_ **   
>  **_Who's playin' for keeps_ **

"I need commitment and everything that goes with it. I need honor and love in my life from somebody who's playin' for keeps." He leans down to whisper in her ear. "Which ain't you." He smirks. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"


	67. All the Lovin' and Hurtin' (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "All the Lovin' and Hurtin'" by LeAnn Rimes

> **_Do you ever get past the pain you go through?_ **   
>  **_When you give all you can and you can't understand_ **   
>  **_Why a dream won't come true?_ **

He asks her and she sees the pain in his eyes and it kills her.

> **_It's one sided romance you can't undo_ **   
>  **_When you do all the loving and hurting, too_ **   
>  **_You can't take it back once you give your heart_ **   
>  **_Trying not to recall how you did all is the hardest part_ **

He continues talking and she wants to wipe that pained look off his face.

> **_And you can't change the reason you feel like a fool_ **   
>  **_'Cause you did all the loving and hurting, too_ **

She finishes his sentence and he finally looks up to her and she sees his eyes.

> **_That's the price you pay for doing more than your share_ **   
>  **_When you love enough for both of you, no one else has to care_ **   
>  **_And though it's all over, you look back on the truth_ **   
>  **_You did all the lovin' and the hurting, too_ **

She doesn't say anything, so he continues his monologue.

> **_And though it's all over, it's over for you_ **   
>  **_You're still doing all the lovin' and the hurting, too_ **   
>  **_You did all the lovin' and the hurting, too_ **

She repeats his words and she feels the tears come. They sit in silence.


	68. Body Ache (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Body Ache" by Britney Spears

> _**I wanna dance till my body ache** _   
>  _**A little bit longer** _   
>  _**Turn you on, make you irradiate** _   
>  _**A little bit stronger** _   
>  _**I wanna dance till my body ache** _   
>  _**Show you how I want ya** _   
>  _**Show you how I want ya** _   
>  _**Show you how I want ya** _   
>  _**Show you how I want ya** _   
>  _**Till my body ache** _

"I wanna dance till my body ache." She answers and he smirks.  
"I can make that happen."

"A little bit longer." He answers. "So impatient. We'll get there, don't worry. The night is young."

"God, it is so easy to turn you on, make you irradiate, isn't it?" He asks, trailing kisses down her legs.

"I need something a little bit stronger." She whispers in his ear, smiling, drink in her hand. "I wanna dance till my body ache. Let me show you how I want ya" Her accent is getting thicker.

"Let me show you how I want ya." She whispers. "I want ya till my body aches."

> **_On a whole another level_ **   
>  **_You got a one way ticket_ **   
>  **_I got you, wild in the club_ **   
>  **_You wanna kick it, kick it_ **   
>  **_Start up a riot, riot_ **   
>  **_We going down, down_ **   
>  **_I'm all up on ya, on ya_ **   
>  **_You want it, don't ya, don't ya?_ **

"On a whole another level." He answers.

"You got a one way ticket." She says, surprised.

"I got you, Rogue, don't worry." He whispers, catching her from falling.  
"Marie." She whispers in his ear. Marie.

"Look at you, wild in the club." He says, looking at her dancing and she giggles.

"You wanna kick it?" Some guy asks them.  
"Get lost." He says.  
"Kick it?" Rogue asks.  
"Move away, or I will." He threatens the guy, flicking his Zippo and the guy walks away.

"We should start a riot." Rogue says while they're walking to the car.  
"A riot?"  
"Yeah. About mutants and-" She stops. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"We going down." He answers, taking her down the stairs.  
"Down? What's down?"  
"You'll see." He says and winks.

"I'm all up on ya." He says and she lets out a laugh at him mimicking her accent.

"You want it, don't ya?" She asks, kissing his jaw, carefully. "Don't ya?" She repeats and hears him moan.

> **_I know you feel my fire_ **   
>  **_Throw you into my flame_ **   
>  **_Tonight we take it higher_ **   
>  **_What I got, ain't no game_ **   
>  **_Won't stop till you prepare me_ **   
>  **_There'll be no turning back_ **   
>  **_I'm gonna put it on ya_ **   
>  **_You want it, don't ya, don't ya?_ **

"I know you feel my fire." He says.  
"Yeah. Side affects of draining your life force."  
"But the point is, I don't want to throw you into my flame." He confesses.  
"Why not? I like it."  
"Because you won't like it once you have it too long."  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because sometimes, even I don't."

"Tonight we take it higher." He promises and she smiles. "Alright."

"What I got, the power I have, it ain't no game." She says.  
"I know."

"Won't stop till you prepare me." He promises to Magneto.

"There'll be no turning back." Another promise to Magneto. But this one, he doesn't think he'll be able to keep if she's there.

"I'm gonna put it on ya. It'll be alright. Just a precaution." He says and she nods.

> **_You make my body ache_ **   
>  **_You make my, you make my_ **   
>  **_You make my body ache_ **   
>  **_You make my body ache_ **   
>  **_You make my body ache_ **   
>  **_You make my body ache_ **   
>  **_You make my body ache_ **

"You make my body ache." She says and he looks up.  
"You make my... You make my... You make my body ache for you." She says. He gets up and gets closer to her.  
"Say it again." He orders.  
"You make my body ache." He starts trailing his finger from her shoulder and down to her elbow. "You make my body ache." She says with a shaky breath.

"You make my body ache." He repeats her words.

> **_I wanna dance till my body ache_ **   
>  **_A little bit longer_ **   
>  **_Turn you on, make you irradiate_ **   
>  **_A little bit stronger_ **   
>  **_I wanna dance till my body ache_ **   
>  **_Show you how I want ya_ **   
>  **_Show you how I want ya_ **   
>  **_Show you how I want ya_ **   
>  **_Show you how I want ya_ **   
>  **_Till my body ache_ **

He keeps thinking about that time they went to the club. Her dancing with him, getting drunk the first time.

He keeps thinking about her making him come, about her and him, and two of them. And how that is never going to happen again.


	69. Gasoline (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Gasoline" by Britney Spears

> _**You're so bright** _   
>  _**Like a dream** _   
>  _**You burn up** _   
>  _**Everything** _   
>  _**We might make a scene** _   
>  _**Ignite gasoline** _

"God, you're so bright. And it's like dream, when you burn up. It feels like everything is yours to take."  
"We might make a scene." He whispers when she gets closer to him.  
"Ignite the gasoline then."

> **_When the music goes up_ **   
>  **_And the sun goes down_ **   
>  **_Lightning strikes_ **   
>  **_And I'm on the ground_ **   
>  **_Only one that I want around_ **   
>  **_Is you_ **   
>  **_Yeah_ **

"When the music goes up and the sun goes down, the lightning strikes and I'm on the ground and the only one that I want around is you." She says.  
"Yeah?" He asks and she nods.

> **_Heat wave_ **   
>  **_On the floor_ **   
>  **_Escape, exit door_ **   
>  **_Your touch, burning me_ **   
>  **_Is too much, gasoline_ **

"It's like a heat wave on the floor. And I want to escape through the exit door, but your touch is burning me. And it hurts, because I want it too much."

"Prepare your gasoline."

> **_You set me on fire_ **   
>  **_You set me on fire_ **   
>  **_You set me on fire_ **   
>  **_Yeah_ **

"You set me on fire." She confesses to him.

"You set me on fire." She whispers in his ear.

"You set me on fire." She moans.

> **_Spark and it's like gasoline_ **   
>  **_I start purring like a machine_ **   
>  **_My heart only runs on supreme_ **   
>  **_So hot, give me your gasoline_ **   
>  **_Yeah_ **

"All it takes is a small spark, between you and me, and it's like gasoline." She says and demonstrates it taking his hand in hers, looking up at him. "And I start purring like a machine and my heart only runs on supreme then." She says, trailing her fingers up his arm.  
"So hot." She says, touching his neck. "Give me your gasoline." She whispers in his ear.


	70. Shattered Glass (Marie/John, mention of John/Connie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Shattered Glass" by Britney Spears

> _**Did I wake you, we're you sleepin', were you still in my bed?** _   
>  _**Or is a nightmare, keepin' you up instead?** _   
>  _**Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did** _   
>  _**If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet** _

"Did I wake you?" He asks.  
"Were you sleeping?" She asks.

"Were you still in my bed?" He asks, a week after he's gone.  
"Yes. I slept in Bobby's room and he let me crash on your bed. He misses you. He said it's lonely without you."  
"Why were you in Bobby's room?"  
"Because he is my boyfriend, maybe? And we were studying and talking and doing boyfriend-girlfriend stuff?"  
"Or maybe it is because of a nightmare, keepin' you up instead? And you can't fall asleep without me."  
"Go to hell."  
"Don't talk like that."  
"What do you want me to talk like? To say? Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did?"  
"I'm hurt you'd even think I regret leaving Xavier and his school."  
"By leaving them, you also left me and Bobby."  
"Bobby and me." He corrects.  
"Go fuck yourself. I know you're hurtin', John."  
"Pyro." He corrects her again.  
"Pyro." She spits out.

"Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothin' yet." She tells to the mutants who tracked her.

> **_Was it really worth it?_ **   
>  **_Was she everything, that you were looking for?_ **   
>  **_Feel like a man_ **   
>  **_I hope you know that, you can't come back_ **   
>  **_Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass_ **

"Was it really worth it?" She asks him.

"Was she everything that you were looking for?" Connie asks him. He confirms. "Yeah, she was. Except this one thing."

"Feel like a man, already?" He is making jokes with Mystique who glares at him.

"I hope you know that you can't come back. You can't come back and pretend everything is alright." She tells him. "I know."

"- 'cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass now!" She yells.

> **_You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight_ **   
>  **_My face is gonna haunt you all the time_ **   
>  **_I promise that you gonna want me back_ **   
>  **_When your world falls apart, like shattered glass_ **   
>  **_Glass, glass, glass_ **

"You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight because my face is gonna haunt you all the time." He says over the phone.

"Can I promise that you gonna want me back when your, this new little world of yours falls apart, like shattered glass?" She asks, but it isn't really a question.

> **_Are you having trouble focusin' through the day?_ **   
>  **_Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?_ **   
>  **_Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?_ **   
>  **_I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am_ **

"Let me ask you something, John. Are you having trouble focusin' through the day? Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?" He asks her. "Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?" He hears her let out a shaky breath. "I do."

"I bet you realize, she ain't half the woman I am." She hears herself say and is disgusted by herself the moment she does.  
"Yeah. Because she is far better than you and me combined."

> **_Was it really worth it?_ **   
>  **_Was she everything, that you were looking for?_ **   
>  **_Feel like a man_ **   
>  **_I hope you know that, you can't go back_ **   
>  **_Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass_ **

"Was it really worth it?" Connie asks him. Yes. No.

"Was she everything that you were looking for?" Marie, or Rogue, or whatever she goes by now, asks him. "Connie?" No. Yes.

"I hope you know that, you can't go back to her and expect everything to be as it used to." She tells him.  
"I know that. And it won't. Because now, I'm finally free of you."  
"No. Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass now and always will be."


	71. Unusual You (Marie/John, John/Connie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Unusual You" by Britney Spears

> _**Nothing about you is typical** _   
>  _**Nothing about you is predictable** _   
>  _**You've got me all twisted and confused** _   
>  _**(It's all new)** _   
>  _**Up til now, I thought I knew love** _   
>  _**Nothing to loose and its damaged cause** _   
>  _**Patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now** _

"Nothing about you is typical." She scoffs at his choice of words. "And trust me, nothing about you is predictable."

"Because you've got me all twisted and confused and it's all new. Up til now, I thought I knew love. But now, with nothing to loose and its damaged cause, I do." She confesses.

"Any other patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now, I want you." He confesses and starts kissing her.

> **_Baby I'm learning, a new way of thinking now_ **   
>  **_Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was_ **   
>  **_Is that because?_ **

"Baby I'm learning, a new way of thinking now. Only for you."  
"I don't want you to think in any new way, but yours, John."

"Love, I can see nothing will be just like it was. Is that because-?" He starts teasing, in his Australian accent he long lost, but he can't continue the question.

> **_Baby you're so unusual_ **   
>  **_Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart?_ **   
>  **_I expect you do, so why haven't you?_ **   
>  **_Maybe you're not even human cause_ **   
>  **_Only an angel can be so unusual_ **   
>  **_Sweet surprise, I could get used to_ **   
>  **_Unusual You_ **

"Baby, you're so unusual." He says while his fingers are in her hair.  
"Yeah. Doubt you can find another mutant with the power to kill you with her touch or take your powers."  
"I didn't mean just your powers."

"Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart?" He asks Connie one night and she looks up from her book. "I expect you do, so why haven't you?"  
"What is the meaning of this half-monologue?"  
"Maybe you're not even human cause only an angel can be so unusual." He says and she blushes. She gets closer to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Sweet surprise, no sarcastic remark or anything. I could get used to unusual you." Bobby says and he glares at him.  
"Sod off, Bobby." He brings back his Australian accent.

> **_Been so many things when I was someone else_ **   
>  **_Boxer in the ring trying to defend myself_ **   
>  **_In the private eye to see what's going on_ **   
>  **_(That's long gone)_ **   
>  **_When I'm with you, I can just be myself_ **   
>  **_You're always where you said you will be_ **   
>  **_Shocking cause I never knew love like this could exist_ **

"I've been so many things when I was someone else." Mystique tells him one day.

_It feels like boxing in the ring, trying to defend myself._   
_And in the private eye, what's going on?_   
_That's long gone, professor._

"When I'm with you, I can just be myself." He confesses to Rogue.

"How did you know I'd actually be here?" He asks.  
"You're always where you said you will be." She says and sits next to him.

"It's shocking cause I never knew love like this could exist." He is looking at her like she's the sun of his life and Rogue smiles.

> **_Tables are turning_ **   
>  **_My heart is soaring, You'll never let me down_ **   
>  **_Answer my call, here after all_ **   
>  **_Never met anyone like you_ **

"I believe tables are turning, _Rogue._ " He taunts.

"My heart is soaring." He confesses to her.

"You'll never let me down, will you, Rogue?" He asks her.

"I didn't think you'd answer my call, here after all." She says to him.

"I never met anyone like you." So many people tell her that.

> **_Can't believe that I almost didn't try_ **   
>  **_When you call my name_ **   
>  **_Now everything has changed_ **

"I can't believe that I almost didn't try." She says and he smirks.

"When you call my name like that, it brings me back to..." She says.  
"Yeah, but now everything has changed."


	72. Heaven on Earth (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Britney Spears's "Heaven on Earth"

> _**Your touch, your taste, your breath, your face** _   
>  _**Your hands, your head, you're sweet, your love** _   
>  _**Your teeth, your tongue, your eye, you're mine** _   
>  _**Your lips, you're fine, you're heaven on earth** _

He tries to count on everything he loves about her. He can't, for there are too many.

> **_I've waited all my life for you_ **   
>  **_My favorite kiss_ **   
>  **_Your perfect skin, your perfect smile_ **   
>  **_Waking up and you're next to me_ **   
>  **_Wrap me up in your arms and back to sleep_ **

He confesses and they fall asleep together.

> **_(The palest green I've ever seen, the color of your eyes_ **   
>  **_You're taking me so far away, one look and you stop time_ **   
>  **_The palest green I've ever seen, the color of your eyes_ **   
>  **_You're taking me so far away, one look and you stop time)_ **

He writes poems for her. She can't help blushing every time she reads them.

> **_Fell in love with you and everything that you are_ **   
>  **_Nothing I can do, I'm really crazy about you_ **   
>  **_When you're next to me, it's just like heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_You're heaven, you're heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want_ **   
>  **_Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you_ **   
>  **_Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_I'm in love with you_ **

"It's just like heaven on earth." He ends his confession of love with that saying.  
"And why am I just like heaven on earth?"  
"Because you're heaven."

He asks for reassurance. She gives it to him.

He confesses his love and his inability to deal with loss of her.

> **_Your breath, your face, your hands, your head_ **   
>  **_You're sweet, your love, your tongue_ **

She counts everything she loves about him.

> **_I'd move across the world for you_ **   
>  **_Just tell me when, just tell me where_ **   
>  **_I'll come to you_ **   
>  **_Take me back to that place in time_ **   
>  **_Images of you occupy my mind_ **

He makes promises. She knows he'll do anything for her, all she has to do is ask.

> **_Fall off the edge of my mind_**  
>  ** _I fall off the edge of my mind for you_**  
>  **_Fall o_ _ff the edge of my mind_**  
>  ** _(The palest green I've ever seen, the color of your eyes)_**  
>  ** _I fall off the edge of my mind for you_**  
>  ** _(Taken me so far)_**

She keeps replaying everything he said, every poem, every kiss.  
She keeps replaying his sentence, I fall off the edge of my mind for you. The one he said-

> **_Fell in love with you and everything that you are_ **   
>  **_Nothing I can do, I'm really crazy about you_ **   
>  **_When you're next to me, it's just like heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_You're heaven, you're heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want_ **   
>  **_Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you_ **   
>  **_Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth_ **   
>  **_I'm in love with you_ **

She realizes, after he leaves them, her, what he meant by heaven on earth and why did the things he did.

 _I'm in love with you,_ she whispers

> **_I'm so in love_ **   
>  **_I said I'm so in love_ **   
>  **_I said I'm so in love with you_ **

"I'm so in love." He says to her and she stops what she's doing and looks at him.  
"What did you say?" She asks, smiling.  
"I said I'm so in love." He says and pulls her in a kiss.

"I'm in love with you." She whispers. They're in a battle, and she's hurt and he's there. She doesn't he heard her.  
"What did you say?" He asks, walking towards her and getting her to stand up so she can look him in the eyes.  
"I said that I'm so in love with you." She says, confesses.  
"When you stop using my words, maybe one day I'm going to buy that." He says and pushes her behind him and she runs.


	73. Let Me Be (Marie/John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Britney Spears's "Let Me Be"

> **_You try to read me_ **   
>  **_You try to figure out_ **   
>  **_You try to breathe me_ **   
>  **_But you can't blow me out_ **   
>  **_You try to feel me but I'm so out of touch_ **   
>  **_I won't be falling_ **   
>  **_You won't have to pick me up_ **

He knows everything about her the moment he sees her. The moment they meet.  
She, on the other hand, tries to read him, figure him out. She knows there is something he isn't telling her. Isn't telling anyone.

They can't let go off each other.

He tries to touch her, once. She back away from him.

I won't be falling, Professor, he promises. So you won't have to pick me up, don't worry.

> **_Sorry if I sound confused_ **   
>  **_I don't feel the way you do_ **

"Well, sorry if I sound confused about your actions!" Rogue, because she is Rogue to him now, yells.

"I don't feel the way you do." Marie says.  
"I know."

> **_But I won't turn around_ **

"I know you do, but I won't turn around." He says.

> **_You think I might back down but I won't_ **   
>  **_Think that I might have doubts but I don't_ **   
>  **_No insecurities_ **   
>  **_Won't you just let me, let me be_ **   
>  **_Think that you know me now but you don't_ **   
>  **_Think that I-I can't stand on my own_ **   
>  **_Ain't my philosophy_ **   
>  **_Won't you just let me, let me be_ **

She keeps on trying to dig up his past.

> **_Trust in my instincts_ **   
>  **_Trust that I know what's right_ **   
>  **_These are the reasons that keep you up at night (at night)_ **

"I trust in my instincts." He says.

"I trust that I know what's right." She says.

They're both up at night, missing each other.

> **_Tell me "Go slow"- This is my flow_ **   
>  **_'Cause you don't know- know what I know_ **   
>  **_Let me tell you how it feels_ **   
>  **_Baby it's time that you see me for real_ **

" 'Cause you don't know!" He bursts out.  
"Know what? Tell me!" She demands.  
"You don't know what I know. And I hope you never do."

"Let me tell you how it feels. Show you." He says.

"Baby, it's time that you see me for real." He says, something different in his eyes, something that scares her.

> **_Trust that I know, this is my show_**  
>  **_Letting you know, Gotta go the way I go_**

"Trust that I know what I'm doing. This is my show, after all." He is smirking.


	74. When Your Eyes Say It (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "When Your Eyes Say It" by Britney Spears

> _**When your eyes say it** _   
>  _**I love to hear you say that you love me** _   
>  _**With words so sweet** _   
>  _**And I love the way with just one whisper** _   
>  _**You tell me everything** _   
>  _**And when you say those words** _   
>  _**It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard** _

His eyes say everything he doesn't want to say.

"I love to hear you say that you love me, with your words so sweet. And I love the way with just one whisper you tell me everything and when you say those words, God, it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She says and he smiles.  
"Who's the poet now?"  
"Shut up, I'm not done yet."

> **_But when your eyes say it_ **   
>  **_That's when I know that it's true_ **   
>  **_I feel it_ **   
>  **_I feel the love coming through_ **   
>  **_I know it_ **   
>  **_I know that you truly care for me_ **   
>  **_Cause it's there to see_ **   
>  **_When your eyes say it_ **

"But when your eyes say it, that's when I know that it's true and I feel it. I feel the love coming through." He gives her a suggestive look at that and she rolls her eyes. "I know it."  
"Know what, exactly?"  
"I know that you truly care for me cause it's there to see." She says.  
"When my eyes say it?" He asks, repeating her words and she gives him a quick peck on the lips.  
"When your eyes say it."

> **_I love all the ways that you show me_ **   
>  **_You'll never leave_ **   
>  **_And the way your kisses, they always convince me_ **   
>  **_Your feelings run so deep_ **   
>  **_I love the things you say_ **   
>  **_And I love the love your touch conveys_ **

"I love all the ways that you show me you'll never leave, no matter what. And the way your kisses, they always convince me that your feelings run so deep. I love the things you say and write. And I love the love your touch conveys." She says and he pulls her in a kiss.

> **_But when your eyes say it_ **   
>  **_That's when I know that it's true_ **   
>  **_I feel it_ **   
>  **_I feel the love coming through_ **   
>  **_I know it_ **   
>  **_I know that you truly care for me_ **   
>  **_Cause it's there to see_ **   
>  **_When your eyes tell me_ **   
>  **_I know they're not tellin' lies_ **   
>  **_They tell me_ **   
>  **_All that you're feelin' inside_ **   
>  **_And it sounds so right_ **   
>  **_When your eyes say it, say it_ **

He keeps thinking about what she said.

"I know that you truly care for me cause it's there to see. When your eyes tell me I know they're not tellin' lies. They tell me all that you're feelin' inside and it sounds so right." She says and he smiles.

When your eyes say it

"Say it again." He comes up behind her and she turns.

> **_And the words that say take my breath away_ **   
>  **_No song ever sounded so sweet_ **   
>  **_I love every word that they say to me_ **

"And the words that you write and say, they take my breath away. No song ever sounded so sweet. I love every word that they say to me." She says and pulls him in a kiss. "I love you."

> _**But when your eyes say it** _   
>  _**That's when I know that it's true** _   
>  _**I feel it** _   
>  _**I feel the love coming through** _   
>  _**I know it** _   
>  _**I know that you truly care for me** _   
>  _**Cause it's there to see** _   
>  _**When your eyes tell me** _   
>  _**I know they're not tellin' lies** _   
>  _**They tell me** _   
>  _**All that you're feelin' inside** _   
>  _**And it sounds so right** _   
>  _**When your eyes say it** _

She repeats those words again.


	75. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Britney Spears's "From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart"

> _**Never look back, we said** _   
>  _**How was I to know I'd miss you so?** _   
>  _**Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind** _   
>  _**Where do I go?** _

"I'm going to leave. We both know that. And so will you. One of us will leave first and the other will follow." He says.  
"What do you suggest we do then?"  
"Never look back."  
"Never look back back." She agrees.

I miss you so much. Fuck, fuck. How was I supposed to know it'd hurt this much?

Loneliness, emptiness, all those so very familiar emotions coming back and knows more wait for him ahead.

"Where do I go?" He asks Magneto. His first mission awaits.

> **_And you didn't hear_ **   
>  **_All my joy through my tears_ **   
>  **_All my hopes through my fears_ **   
>  **_Did you now, still I miss you somehow_ **

_I'm glad you didn't hear all my joy through my tears and all my hopes through my fears._  
She thinks of writing him a letter, confessing everything she wanted at the battle.

"Did you now?" She is teasing him.

"Still... I miss you, somehow." She confesses.

> **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_ **   
>  **_You were my first love_ **   
>  **_You were my true love_ **   
>  **_From the first kisses to the very last rose_ **   
>  **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_Even though time may find me somebody new_ **   
>  **_You were my real love, I never knew love_ **   
>  **_'Til there was you_ **   
>  **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **
> 
> **_Baby, I said_ **   
>  **_Please stay, give our love a chance for one more day_ **   
>  **_We could have worked things out_ **   
>  **_Taking time is what love's all about_ **
> 
> **_But you put a dart through my dreams_ **   
>  **_Through my heart_ **   
>  **_And I'm back where I started again_ **   
>  **_Never thought it would end_ **

She writes him a letter. Pours everything she feels and felt for him in those words.

> **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_ **   
>  **_You were my first love,_ **   
>  **_You were my true love_ **   
>  **_From the first kisses to the very last rose_ **   
>  **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_Even though time may find me somebody new_ **   
>  **_You were my real love, I never knew love_ **   
>  **_'Til there was you_ **   
>  **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **
> 
> **_You promised yourself_ **   
>  **_But to somebody else_ **   
>  **_And you made it so perfectly clear_ **   
>  **_Still I wish you were here now_ **

He reads the letter. Thinks about burning it.

> **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_ **   
>  **_You were my first love_ **   
>  **_You were my true love_ **   
>  **_From the first kisses to the very last rose_ **
> 
> **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **   
>  **_Even though time may find me somebody new_ **   
>  **_You were my real love, I never knew love_ **   
>  **_'Til there was you_ **   
>  **_From the bottom of my broken heart_ **

They meet again. He has her letters in a pocket.

**_Never look back, we said_ **   
**_How was I to know I'd miss you so?_ **

"We said to never look back." He breaks their silence.  
"I know. But how was I to know I'd miss you so?" She asks and looks at him.  
"I would have told you." He tries teasing, but it doesn't come out like that. It comes out with pain.


	76. Sometimes (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Britney Spears's "Sometimes"

> **_You tell me you're in love with me_ **   
>  **_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_ **   
>  **_It's not that I don't wanna stay_ **   
>  **_But every time you come too close I move away_ **

He tells her he loves her.

Bobby always look like he can't take his pretty eyes away from her.

> She wants to stay with John, always does. But she's afraid. She has nothing to be afraid of, it's him who should be afraid of **_her. But when they come too close, she moves away._**
> 
> **_I wanna believe in everything that you say_ **   
>  **_'Cause it sounds so good_ **   
>  **_But if you really want me, move slow_ **   
>  **_There's things about me you just have to know_ **

He wants to believe, with all his heart, he swears he wants to believe in everything she says, 'cause, fuck, it sounds so good. But he knows she means it now, but somehow, he knows-

"But if you really want me, John, we have to move slow. I don't want to... You know." She says and he nods.  
"Whatever pace suits you."

"Because there's things about me you don't have and don't need to know, Rogue." He says.  
"I do have to know?"  
"Why?"  
"I just have to, alright?"  
"Why do you just have to know?"

> **_Sometimes I run_ **   
>  **_Sometimes I hide_ **   
>  **_Sometimes I'm scared of you_ **   
>  **_But all I really want is to hold you tight_ **   
>  **_Treat you right, be with you day and night_ **

Sometimes I run and I hide because I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight.

"I'm gonna treat you right, I promise. I'll be with you day and night." He promises.

> _**Baby all I need is time** _

"All I need is a little time to be alone. Please, John."  
"Baby..."  
"Please."  
"Alright."

> **_I don't wanna be so shy_ **   
>  **_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_ **   
>  **_Hope that you will wait for me_ **   
>  **_You'll see that you're the only one for me_ **

_Every time that I'm left alone I keep wondering why. Why you left me, why you joined them and him. I can't keep doing that._  
She writes in a letter.

 _I hope that you will wait for me and that you'll see that you're the only one for me._  
She writes in another letter.

> **_All I really want is to hold you tight_ **   
>  **_Treat you right, be with you day and night_ **   
>  **_Baby all I need is time_ **

"All I really want is to hold you tight." He says, pulling her in an embrace.

His promise keeps going through her head.

"All I need is a little time. You said that, once, to me. Now, I'm saying it to you."  
"Baby..."  
"How the roles have turned, huh? Give me time, Rogue."  
"John."  
"I listened to you. I think you should follow my example."  
"Fine."

> **_Just hang around and you'll see_ **   
>  **_There's nowhere I'd rather be_ **   
>  **_If you love me, trust in me_ **   
>  **_The way that I trust in you_ **

"Just hang around and you'll see what's all this about." He says with a wink.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, I swear." She promises and his smile is a weak one.

"If you love me, trust in me the way that I trust in you." She says and he scoffs.  
"You never trusted me."


	77. One Kiss From You (Marie/John, implied Bobby/Marie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "One Kiss From You" by Britney Spears

> _**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you** _   
>  _**A love long and true** _   
>  _**We'll go on and on and** _   
>  _**Yeah, oh** _   
>  _**Yeah** _

He dreams of kissing her all day and all night, never stopping.

He'd love her long and true if she were his. He will do it, no matter want.

> **_I don't want to hear that I'm too young_ **   
>  **_To know it's love that makes me feel this way_ **   
>  **_'Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun_ **   
>  **_To know it's shining on me every day_ **   
>  **_When it's warm outside_ **   
>  **_And the look in your eyes_ **   
>  **_Is longing to show me the way, no no_ **   
>  **_I don't want to wait_ **

He writes a poem after he talks (well, Professor X talks, he listens and rolls his eyes) with Professor.

Just one kiss from you, and suddenly, yeah  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
And when you hold me in your arms  
You make me whole  
And I don't know just what I would do  
Without one kiss from you

> _**I don't want to hear my time will come** _   
>  _**When it feels like it's already here** _   
>  _**We should learn to walk before we run** _   
>  _**But why go anywhere when you're so near** _
> 
> _**'Cause when I reach out to you** _   
>  _**So sad and confused** _   
>  _**And feeling like I could cry** _   
>  _**You dry my eyes** _
> 
> _**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you** _   
>  _**A love long and true** _   
>  _**We'll go on and on and?** _   
>  _**I'm looking for one kiss goodnight** _   
>  _**To last all my life** _   
>  _**On and on and** _
> 
> _**Just one kiss from you, and suddenly** _   
>  _**I see the road laid out in front of me** _   
>  _**You give me strength, you give me hope** _   
>  _**And when you hold me in your arms** _   
>  _**You make me whole** _   
>  _**Just one kiss from you** _   
>  _**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you** _   
>  _**A love long and true** _   
>  _**On and on on and on** _   
>  _**Will go on and on and** _   
>  _**I'm looking for one kiss goodnight** _   
>  _**To last all my life** _

He slips the poem in her bag. He doesn't give a flying fuck whether she'll think Bobby wrote it. He just wants to get rid of it.


	78. Toxic (Marie/John, Bobby/Marie, Bobby & John, John & Professor X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Britney Spears's "Toxic"

 

> _**Baby, can't you see** _  
>  _**I'm calling** _  
>  _**A guy like you should wear a warning** _  
>  _**It's dangerous** _  
>  _**I'm falling** _

He's dangerous. He's rebellious. He's wrong. He's a bad influence. He's everything Bobby isn't. He's Bobby's best friend.  
She's falling for him.

 

> **_There's no escape_ **  
>  **_I can't wait_ **  
>  **_I need a hit_ **  
>  **_Baby, give me it_ **  
>  **_You're dangerous_ **  
>  **_I'm loving it_ **

They can't escape those feelings. But they can't wait till their near each other again.

He loves the hit he gets from merely touching her neck.

She thinks of him as a dangerous one. In reality, she's the dangerous one in their relationship.

 

> **_Too high_ **  
>  **_Can't come down_ **  
>  **_Losin' my head_ **  
>  **_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_ **  
>  **_Do you feel me now?_ **

She's like a drug to him. Kissing her, getting himself high on her poison, _fuck_ , it's like the best drug in the world.  
Sometimes, he can't come down for hours. _Hours._ And those hours, she spends it with him, looking at him with those pretty eyes of hers.  
He's spinnin' 'round and 'round and she asks him _, do you feel me know?_ in that voice of hers.

 

> **_Oh,_ **  
>  **_The taste of your lips_ **  
>  **_I'm on a ride_ **  
>  **_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **  
>  **_With a taste of a poison paradise_ **

"The taste of your lips is all it takes for me to be on a ride to wherever you say." He confesses between kisses.

She's toxic for him. He knows and she knows it, but they don't care. He doesn't care. He's slippin' under her influence and her will more and more touch by touch, kiss by kiss.  
And with kisses like hers, he's slipping with a taste of a poison paradise. With a taste of her.  
He loves her.

 ** _I'm_ addicted _to you_**  
**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **  
**_And I love what you do_ **  
**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

Him being addicted to her isn't a secret between them. They both know it.

She's toxic for him. She looks like a good, pure person and he knows she is one, which makes he wonder, doesn't she know that she's toxic? He knows he she knows, for the physical part, at least. But she's toxic for him mentally too.

"And, I love what you do to me." He says, playing with her hair.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_ The question they'll never ask each other.

 

> **_It's getting late_ **  
>  **_To give you up_ **  
>  **_I took a sip_ **  
>  **_From my devil's cup_ **  
>  **_Slowly, it's taking over me_ **

"It's getting late." She states and he continues kissing her.  
"Scared of breaking a police clock?" He taunts.  
"Bobby will want to say good night to me." He backs away from her and gets up, getting dressed.  
"Yeah, of course. Can't leave Bobby hanging, can we? Especially not with his best friend."  
"John, I didn't mean it like that."  
"No, you didn't. He's your boyfriend, while I'm only the guy who fucks you despite your powers." He says and goes out.

He's slipping under her influence more and more and it's getting late to give her up. Like a fucked up addiction.

"It feels like I took a sip from my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me." He reads the last sentence of his essay in front of the whole English class.  
"Good job. Very..." The teacher trails off.  
"Angsty?" He offers.  
"Yeah. Good one. Keep on the good work."

 **_Too high_ **  
**_Can't come down_ **  
**_It's in the air and it's all around_ **  
**_Can you feel me now?_ **

He's explaining to Professor X. and the old bugger is giving him that look of thoughtfulness and shit.

"Can you feel me now?" He asks as he's burning her with his powers and she moans, nodding.  
"Keep doing it, please." She begs and he pushes it harder.

 

> **_Oh,_ **  
>  **_Taste of your lips_ **  
>  **_I'm on a ride_ **  
>  **_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **  
>  **_With the taste of a poison paradise_ **

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._  
He loves her.  
He loves the taste of her lips, of her body, of her everything. He love the taste of her, her own taste, which tastes like a poison paradise.

Believe or not, she's gotten more toxic.

He's slipping under her influence. He's already under her influence, but he's... He needs help. One more hour, no, minute, with her and he's gone.  
He needs to talk to to the old bugger.

 

> **_I'm addicted to you_ **  
>  **_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **  
>  **_And I love what you do_ **  
>  **_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **  
>  **_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

"I'm addicted to you." He confesses and she smiles, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"I know."

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_ , the unsaid question between them, on which they both know the answer. I know.

"And, I love what you do." She's counting and he smiles.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_ She wants to ask him when she feels his hand grazing her thigh when they're with Bobby.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_ He wants to ask her when she takes his hand and leads him to the nearest closet, while Bobby is socializing with someone, somewhere, and he is fucking his sweet girlfriend with his fingers wrapped in a bloody fucking scarf.

 **_Taste of your lips_ **  
**_I'm on a ride_ **  
**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **  
**_With a taste of a poison paradise_ **

He tells the old bugger everything. Now, _he_ talks and Professor listens.

 **_I'm addicted to you_ **  
**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

The truth is, she's addicted to him as well.

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_ , she wants to ask him every time she comes to their place and it feels like she's meant to be there, forever.

 **_With the taste of your lips_ **  
**_I'm on a ride_ **  
**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **  
**_With a taste of the poison paradise_ **

He tells her everything. About how he feels, how she makes him feel. _Everything and everything and everything._  
_He actually listens to what old bugger said and does it._

 

> _**I'm addicted to you** _  
>  **_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

He tells her about his addiction to her.

_He asks that question. He finally asks her._

 

> **_Intoxicate me now_ **  
>  **_With your lovin' now_ **  
>  **_I think I'm ready now_ **  
>  **_I think I'm ready now_ **

They found out, realize, whatever you call this thing they're doing, that they don't care about their well being.  
They want to, no, _need to_ be together, no matter how toxic they are for each other and Bobby and the rest of humanity.

"Intoxicate me now, baby." He orders her and she smirks and moans, moving on top of him.

"Intoxicate me with your lovin' now." She orders him and he lights up his Zippo, bringing it to her shoulder.

"I think I'm ready now." She said it between the moans, months ago and he smiled that smiled he did only for her.

"I think I'm ready now." He says it, and she smirks, kissing him and bringing him closer, closer.

> **_Intoxicate me now_ **   
>  **_With your lovin' now_**   
>  **_I think I'm ready now_**

Professor asks him did he tell her about his feelings. He retorts with the _can't you just read my mind?_  
He knows why he won't read his mind. _Because he doesn't want to see his students fucking._  
He tells what happened. He tells him he told her and then it's was like they silently agreed to keep doing it. They're too far in to get out.  
The old bugger just sighs.  
_Yeah, you keep sighing, while I keep dying touch by touch by the most beautiful woman._


	79. Start a fire (Marie/John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on John Legend's "Start a fire"

> _**I don’t know why I keep moving my body** _   
>  _**I don’t know if this is wrong or if it’s right** _   
>  _**I don’t know if there’s a beat, or something’s taking over me** _   
>  _**And I just know I’ll feel so good tonight** _

A week after they first kiss, he writes an entire poem for her, eight verses in it.  
He starts putting one verse, completed with a location where to meet him in her bag each day. She finds it at the same time, always the same time, and looks around, blushing and when she catches his eye, he smirks.

> **_I don’t know what your name is but I like it_ **   
>  **_I’ve been thinking ‘bout some things I wanna try_ **   
>  **_I don’t know what you came to do, but I wanna do it with you_ **   
>  **_And I just know I’ll feel so good tonight_ **

He doesn't know her real name. She says Rogue, and he retorts by saying Pyro and she sighs.  
Three weeks into an affair, and they're kissing and they both have their shirts off. He feels the kick in and moves away with a groan and lies on his back.  
"Give me a second, alright, Roguey." He says, taking deep breaths.  
"Marie." She whispers after few minutes pass and he looks up at her.  
"Marie D'Ancanto. Mah name. Ah figured, if ya keep almost dyin' each time we kiss, you deserve to know the name of a girl you kiss." Her accent always gets heavier after making out. He smiles at that and pulls her in a slow kiss.  
"Thank you for sharing it with me."

> **_Oh, if we keep on dancing_ **   
>  **_Take our rhythm to new heights_ **   
>  **_Feel the heat of passion, baby_ **   
>  **_Light up the night_ **

"You know, you don't have to write the same location on each poem. It's been the same, I know where we'll meet." She says one day.  
"It's an offer. The location is an offer. And what I send you are verses, not poems. All those verses I send you, they make one poem."

> **_We could start a fire_ **   
>  **_Come on, let it burn baby_ **   
>  **_We could start a fire_ **   
>  **_Let the tables turn baby_ **   
>  **_We could start a fire_ **

She starts experimenting with his powers a week and few days after their first kiss. She starts showing him what she figured out and he kisses her each time.  
The first time she asks him to burn her with his Zippo (she won't actually burn, because she already absorbed his powers) is two weeks and five days since their first kiss.

> **_I just know I feel so good_ **   
>  **_Don’t you know I feel so good_ **   
>  **_I just know I feel so good_ **   
>  **_Tonight_ **

He complies, although begrudgingly. And she moans every time the flame touches her and it is music to his ears each time.

"Tonight." She whispers in his ear, making a promise he knows will be the death of them both.

> **_I don’t care if this tuns into a riot_ **   
>  **_Lets get reckless, tear this place down to the floor_ **   
>  **_Turn the music way up loud_ **   
>  **_Can’t nobody stop us now_ **   
>  **_I just know I feel so good tonight_ **   
>  **_I just know I feel so good tonight_ **

"I just know I feel so good tonight." She repeats it from the poem he wrote and he smiles.

> **_We could start a fire_ **   
>  **_Come on, let it burn baby_ **   
>  **_We could start a fire_ **   
>  **_Let the tables turn baby_ **   
>  **_We could start a fire_ **

When they play with his Zippo, flames in her hand or on his, or on any part of their bodies, for that matter, it feels like they're one being. One person, unified by flames.

> **_I just know I feel so good_ **   
>  **_Don’t you know I feel so good_ **   
>  **_Don’t you know, don’t you know?_ **   
>  **_Tonight_ **

When he finally gives her all eight verses, she makes him read the entire poem to her. She keeps smiling that sweet smile the entire time he reads.


	80. Mama do (Marie/John, Marie/Bobby and John&Bobby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Pixie Lott's "Mama Do"

> _**Every night I go** _   
>  _**Every night I go sneaking out the door** _   
>  _**I lie a little more** _   
>  _**Baby I'm a helpless** _

Every night, she goes to their place. Every night, she sneaks out.  
Every day, she lies a little more to Bobby, to teachers, to everyone, to him, to herself.  
She's helpless.

> **_There's something bout the night_ **   
>  **_And the way it hides all the things I like_ **   
>  **_Little black butterflies_ **   
>  **_Deep inside me_ **

She thinks about how there's something bout the night and the way it hides all the things she does, like little black butterflies, flying, going unnoticed, like her and John. _John and her_ , she corrects herself and the voice sounds like John.

When he's deep inside her, and she feels him hit all those places... She feels his fire, his power, pulsing through her.  
And she loves his power. The fire, the creation of it, how easily it comes to her...

> **_What would my mama do_ **   
>  **_If she knew bout me and you_ **   
>  **_What would my daddy say_ **   
>  **_If he saw me hurt this way_ **

She thinks about what would her mama do, if she knew 'bout her and John, and her cheating on Bobby with him.  
Which makes her think of daddy, and what he would say, if he saw her hurt this way, on an old bed, in a small cabin, with a rebellious teenager with a Zippo in his hand putting it on her skin.

> **_Why should I feel ashamed_ **   
>  **_Feeling guilty at the mention of your name_ **   
>  **_Here we are again_ **   
>  **_Its really perfect_ **

_Why should he feel ashamed? I like her and she likes me, and it is perfectly normal for two people who like each other to be with each other, isn't it?_  
The questions he asks himself are answered by two voices, which sound a lot like Charles's and Bobby's. _Because she's dating your best friend._

He feels so guilty at the mention of her name in Bobby's voice. _Rouge said that, Marie did that._ He hates himself, he wants to tear his face off every bloody time Bobby talks about her or mentions her.

But here he is, again, with Marie on an old bed, inside a small cabin near the mansion and it feels perfect, like it always does with her.  
_And so on, and on, and on, going in circles._

> **_What would my mama do_ **   
>  **_If she knew bout me and you_ **   
>  **_What would my daddy say_ **   
>  **_If he saw me hurt this way_ **

Mama would be shocked, embarrassed, disgusted, ya know, usual.  
Daddy would shoot at John with his shotgun the moment he would see him.

> **_All the things a girl should know_ **   
>  **_All the things she can't control_ **   
>  **_All the things a girl should know_ **   
>  **_She can't control_ **

She never thought, not even in her wildest dreams, she would be doing this. Cheating the nicest guy in the whole world with a complete opposite of that guy, who happens to be his best friend.

John doesn't care about her powers. How if they hold on for too long, kiss for too long, touch for too long, she will kill him.  
He likes the rush. She likes to be able to feel normal, even if that happens with him, at night, while no living soul is awake.

> **_What would my mama do (uh oh uh oh)_ **   
>  **_If she knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)_ **   
>  **_What would my daddy say (uh oh uh oh)_ **   
>  **_If he saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)_ **

She lets herself think of her family sometimes. Of what they're doing now. Mama making breakfast in the morning, daddy reading newspapers. Without her.  
It hurts so much just by thinking about their names.  
Thinking about them, their life now, it hurts so much more.  
And when she thinks about that, and it hurts so much, no matter the time, or the place, she goes to John and takes him by the hand, and leads him to the nearest place they can be alone and makes him hurt her, _burn her_.


	81. Gasoline (John centric mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Gasoline" by Demon Hunter

> _**I thought about you** _   
>  _**I thought about the ones that I forget** _   
>  _**Oh please forgive me** _   
>  _**I hope that I've not pushed you to the edge** _

He thinks about her, sometimes. At night, when he's all alone, he lets himself think about her and Bobby and Jubilee, Professor X, and Magneto and Mystique and others he forgot.  
He lets himself use his powers again.

He begs them for forgiveness.

And the next day, he pushes himself over the edge of death, but something stops him.

> **Let me wash away the painful words I wrote**   
>  **We can smother out the flames within my soul**   
>  **No more standing by the way that I believe**   
>  **We can smother out the flames**
> 
> **With gasoline**

He takes a shower, trying to wash away the words he wrote, everything and anything he wrote, because it hurts, it hurts so fucking much.

He tries to smother out the flames within his soul with some stranger.  
It doesn't help. It only burns more.

So he tries to smother out the flames with gasoline. He finds a girl that looks like her if he squints, he finds a man who has almost the same colour of eyes as Bobby, he finds Asian girl with not nearly as much spirit as Jubilee.

> **_You break around me_ **   
>  **_You say that I should give my heart a rest_ **   
>  **_Let me wash away the painful words I wrote_ **   
>  **_We can smother out the flames within my soul_ **   
>  **_No more standing by the way that I believe_ **   
>  **_We can smother out the flames_ **
> 
> **_With gasoline_ **

They all break around him. He destroys everything he touches.

The voices that sound like them say that he should give his heart a rest. He doesn't listen. He can't.

He goes out again those nights, looking for a similar face or personality or eyes or hair or anything.

> **_We’ll watch these flames_ **   
>  **_Like a tower of dissent, choking out regret_ **   
>  **_Devouring light_ **   
>  **_An image of my soul, out of our control_ **

He is out of control. He feels his power slowly, slowly go away. It hurts, it hurts like someone is peeling his skin off so bloody slowly.

> **_Let me wash away the painful words I wrote_ **   
>  **_We can smother out the flames within my soul_ **   
>  **_No more standing by the way that I believe_ **   
>  **_We can smother out the flames_ **
> 
> **_With gasoline_ **

He goes to New York. He meets Constance there.  
His words don't seem so painful anymore.  
Smothering out the flames within his soul, he doesn't need to do it anymore.


	82. She's Got A Single Thing In Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "She's Got A Single Thing In Mind" by Conway Twitty

> _**You can't find the words to break it to me** _   
>  _**'Cause she always was the gentle kind** _   
>  _**She's hoping I'll hear it from a friend somewhere** _   
>  _**She's hoping I'll read between the lines** _   
>  _**But it comes as no surprise 'cause she told me with her eyes** _

"You can't find the words to break it to me." He finishes her sentence instead of her and hears her let out a shaky breath over the phone.

 

" 'Cause she always was the gentle kind, wasn't she?" He asks Bobby.  
"Yeah, she was." Bobby agrees.  
"She's hoping I'll hear it from a friend somewhere, isn't she? She's hoping I'll read between the lines." He says and takes a sip of the beer.  
"Yeah, she probably is. Which is why she told me first, and implied I tell you." Bobby says.  
"If I go to her house, of unit right now, do you think she would have told me with her eyes? It would be no surprise, she always managed to speak to me with her eyes." John says.  
"Yep, you're so drunk right now. We should stop."

> **_So watch her untie the ties that binds_ **   
>  **_She's got a single thing in mind_ **

"I should go over to her right now, and watch her untie the ties that binds us together. 'Cause she's got a single thing in mind." John says.  
"John, come on, I'll take you back to your flat." Bobby says.

> **_She's already gone except in body_ **   
>  **_It's just a matter of time_ **   
>  **_Well I should have seen the storm clouds gathering_ **   
>  **_But he who won't look is just as blind_ **   
>  **_So there's only me to blame when my woman drops my name_ **

John starts reciting his poetry, the awful one he just came up with and Bobby sighs.

> **_So watch her untie the ties that binds_ **   
>  **_She's got a single thing in mind_ **
> 
> **_So watch her until the ties that binds_ **   
>  **_She's got a single thing in mind_ **

"I gave her a promise ring. She never gave it back." John confesses. "That is the tie that binds us. She never gave it back to me."  
"You know how sentimental she is. It's probably in a drawer somewhere, in a jewelry box, along with other rings and necklaces and bracelets and stuff." Bobby says and tries to get John to stand up.  
"You really think that? That my love for her, the testament of it, is just a sentimentality now for her?" John asks.  
"I mean, kind of. It was, what, 15 years ago? She's getting married to someone else now, and you're with an amazing girl right now."  
"She said yes. I asked her to marry me, when we get out of school and the whole Brotherhood thing is over. She said yes. Bobby, she said yes to me. That is the tie that binds."  
"John." Bobby says, looking at him, pitying him.  
"Don't give me that look. Take me to your hotel room, and let me sleep there and tomorrow we don't speak about this." John says.


	83. The Clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "The Clown" by Conway Titty

> _**You love the way it makes me feel when I can't catch my breath** _   
>  _**Like walkin' on a high wire, Lord, it scares me half to death** _   
>  _**You're always high above me and I'm always fallin' down** _   
>  _**Our love's just a circus baby, and I'm just the clown** _

He writes her another poem, putting in her bag when she isn't looking. And like always, she keeps them.

> **_And I'll do tricks for you, just like you want me to_ **   
>  **_I'll do anything it takes just to hang around_ **   
>  **_I'll paint a smile for you to cover up my frown_ **   
>  **_'Cause our loves a circus and I'm just the clown_ **

Promises of everything and anything, promises of his love and loyalty. She's becoming something she hates, and so is he. Cheaters, liars...

> **_Everyone's in love with you, but they just look at me and laugh_ **   
>  **_And I'll bet when they see me cry, they think it's just an act_ **   
>  **_Ah, but someday when it's over and we bring the big top down_ **   
>  **_You can say it was one big circus and I was just the clown_ **
> 
> _**And I'll do tricks for you, just like you want me to** _   
>  _**I'll do anything it takes just to hang around** _   
>  _**I'll paint a smile for you to cover up my frown** _   
>  _**'Cause you love the circus, but you don't love the clown** _

She has him under her control, under her will. She can make him kill for her. She could say jump and he would ask how high. She can say kill and he would ask how many?  
It scares her, what she thinks of, what his love and loyalty is doing to her?  
She could become a villain, evil and disgusting and with him by her side.  
So she sticks closer to Bobby, and away from John. But it's hard, because she had the taste of him, and he got a taste of her, and it tastes better than anything Bobby could ever give her.


	84. Lost in the feeling (Remy/Rogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Lost in the feeling" by Conway Twitty.

_**We step out on the dance floor, the band starts to play** _   
_**Holding you close I get carried away** _   
_**Finding that falling is easy to do** _   
_**Lost in the feeling with you** _

Remy and Rogue (Marie) step out on the dance floor, and the band starts to play, and he holds her close, getting carried away with her smile, with the way she dances so beautifully.  
He gets lost in her.

> _**Time standing still as I whirl you around** _   
>  _**We're dancing without even touching the ground** _   
>  _**Finding that falling is easy to do** _   
>  _**Lost in the feeling with you** _

They dance, Remy and Rogue, Rogue and Remy... Marie and Remy, Remy and Marie.

> _**No words are spoken** _   
>  _**That don't need to be said** _   
>  _**You and the music** _   
>  _**Have gone to my head** _

They look at each other and smile, and the love between them is so clear, in their eyes, in their bodies...

> **_But I'll just go on when the music is through_ **   
>  **_Lost in the feeling with you_ **   
>  **_Lost in the feeling with you_ **

He's lost in the feeling with her, and he says so, and she blushes and he smiles.


	85. Crazy in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Crazy in love" by Kim Carnes

> _**Ain't funny how time** _   
>  _**Steals the feelings from a love affair** _   
>  _**And there's no place to lay the blame** _   
>  _**'Cause it ain't a case of no one cares** _

He sends her a small poem, written on a post it note, a few years later.

> _**Helplessly we just watch** _   
>  _**It fade away** _   
>  _**Neither of us will admit it** _   
>  _**But we're both aching to say** _

The same poem, and its following verses appear in his next book.

> **_We, oh I miss the days when we were_ **   
>  **_Crazy in love_ **   
>  **_When you weren't so sure of me_ **   
>  **_And I had my little jealousies_ **
> 
> **_We oh bring back the days when we were_ **   
>  **_Crazy in love_ **   
>  **_I want to feel that way again_ **   
>  **_Remember when we were crazy in love_ **
> 
> **_It used to be so easy_ **   
>  **_One touch and I was high_ **   
>  **_I could get intoxicated_ **   
>  **_Just by looking in your eyes_ **

That one, that one verse is like he knows what she felt. It shows how he understood her so well.

> **_Baby, ain't there anything_ **   
>  **_We can do_ **   
>  **_'Cause I know you're missing me_ **   
>  **_As much as I've been missing you_ **
> 
> **_We oh I miss the days when we were_ **   
>  **_Crazy in love_ **   
>  **_When you weren't so sure of me_ **   
>  **_And I had my little jealousies_ **
> 
> **_We oh bring back the days when we were_ **   
>  **_Crazy in love_ **   
>  **_I want to feel that way again_ **   
>  **_Remember when we were crazy in love_ **

The book is turned into a movie, and the main actor sings it. The actor looks a bit like him, and the main actress looks a bit like her.  
She's happy for him, for his success. The casting and the books and the poems, they are his way of coping. Which is good. Because her way is trying to forget she ever had feelings for him.  
The song is beautiful, to her, because it is about her and her feelings and not just that, but their feelings.

> **_We were more than best of friends_ **   
>  **_We were crazy in love_ **

She hates that line.  
She hates it so much because it is the truth, the truth about their whole relationship simplified.


	86. Hello Darlin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Hello Darlin'" by Conway Twitty

> _**Hello, darlin'** _   
>  _**Nice to see you** _   
>  _**It's been a long time** _   
>  _**You're just as lovely as you used to be.** _

They meet ten years later. He compliments her, calling her darlin', like he used to.

> **_How's your new love?_ **   
>  **_Are you happy?_ **   
>  **_Hope you're doin' fine_ **   
>  **_Just to know it means so much to me._ **

He asks her about her life, about Remy, about her happiness. He says he hopes she's doing fine, just so she knows how much it means to him.

> **_What's that, darlin'?_ **   
>  **_How am I doin'?_ **   
>  **_I'm doin' alright_ **   
>  **_Except I can't sleep and I cry all night 'til dawn._ **

She asks _him_ how _he's_ doing and the bastard answers, lying, the words _I'm doin' alright e_ _xcept I can't sleep and I cry all night 'til dawn._ don't leave his mouth, but do leave his eyes. And hers as well.

> **_What I'm trying to say_ **   
>  **_Is I love you_ **   
>  **_And I miss you_ **   
>  **_And I'm so sorry that I did you wrong._ **

But he doesn't say what she wants him to say. The bastard doesn't say what he wants to say.  
_I love you, and I miss you, and I'm so sorry that I did you wrong._

> **_Look up, darlin'_ **   
>  **_Let me kiss you_ **   
>  **_Just for old time's sake_ **   
>  **_Let me hold you in my arms one more time._ **

He doesn't make her look up to him slowly, saying darlin', asking her to let him kiss her, just for old time's sake. He doesn't beg her to let him hold her in his arms one more time.  
She sees it in his eyes, everything he wants to say.

> **_Thank you, darlin'_ **   
>  **_May God bless you_ **   
>  **_And each step you take_ **   
>  **_Bring you closer to the things you seek to find._ **

He thanks for the good wishes, he imitates her accent, which returned slowly from spending time with Remy, saying may God bless you and each step you take, to bring you closer to the things you seek to find.

> **_Goodbye, darlin'_ **   
>  **_I gotta go now_ **   
>  **_Gotta try to find a way_ **   
>  **_To lose these memories of a love so warm and true._ **

He says goodbye, darlin', that he's gotta go now.  
_I gotta try to find a way to lose these memories of a love so warm and true left unsaid, but implied. Implied by both of them in the goodbye,_ said by their eyes.

> _**And if you should ever find it** _   
>  _**In your heart to forgive me** _   
>  _**Come back, darlin'** _   
>  _**I'll be waitin' for you...** _

His touch on her hand and shoulder and elbow lingers, and she knows what the touch means.  
Because she left the same lingering touches on him.  
_And if you should ever find it in your heart to forgive me, come back, (darlin', sugar), I'll be waitin' for you..._


	87. I Love You More Than Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "I Love You More Than Yesterday" by Spiral Staircase

> **_I don't remember what day it was_ **   
>  **_I didn't notice what time it was_ **   
>  **_All I know is that I fell in love with you_ **   
>  **_And if all my dreams come true_ **   
>  **_I'll be spending time with you_ **
> 
> **_Every day's a new day in love with you_ **   
>  **_With each day comes a new way of loving you_ **   
>  **_Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander_ **   
>  **_And if all my dreams come true_ **   
>  **_I'll be spending time with you_ **

She loves when he writes her poems.

> **_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday_ **   
>  **_But not as much as tomorrow_ **   
>  **_I love you more today than yesterday_ **   
>  **_But, darling, not as much as tomorrow_ **
> 
> **_Tomorrow's date means springtime's just a day away_ **   
>  **_Cupid, we don't need ya now, be on your way_ **   
>  **_I thank the lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger_ **   
>  **_And I always will be true_ **   
>  **_I know you feel the same way too_ **

For every poem, he gets a kiss. And if she especially likes it, perhaps more than one kiss.  
That's how it was in the beginning. Now, poem or no, she can't help but kiss him, try to touch him (without killing him, of course).

> **_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday_ **   
>  **_But not as much as tomorrow_ **   
>  **_I love you more today than yesterday_ **   
>  **_But only half as much as tomorrow_ **
> 
> **_Every day's a new day, every time I love ya_ **   
>  **_Every way's a new way, every time I love ya_ **   
>  **_Every day's a new day, oh, how I love ya_ **

What he tells her by words, she tells him by touches, kisses...


	88. I Can't Stop Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "I Can't Stop Loving You" by Ray Charles

> _** I've made up my mind ** _

> _** To live in memory of the lonesome times ** _
> 
> _** (I can't stop wanting you) ** _
> 
> _** It's useless to say ** _
> 
> _** So I'll  just live my life in dreams of yesterday ** _
> 
> _** (Dreams of yesterday) ** _
> 
> _** Those happy hours that we once knew ** _
> 
> _** Tho' long ago, they still make me blue ** _
> 
> _** They say that time heals a broken heart ** _
> 
> _** But time has stood still since we've been apart ** _
> 
> _** I've made up my mind ** _
> 
> _** To live in memories of the lonesome times ** _
> 
> _** (I can't stop wanting you) ** _
> 
> _** It's useless to say ** _
> 
> _** So I'll  just live my life in dreams of yesterday ** _
> 
> _** Those happy hours ** _
> 
> _** (That we once knew) ** _
> 
> _** That we once knew ** _
> 
> _** (Tho' long ago) ** _
> 
> _** Tho' long ago ** _
> 
> _** (Still make me blue) ** _
> 
> _** Still ma-a-a-ake me blue ** _
> 
> _** (They say that time) ** _
> 
> _** They say that time ** _
> 
> _** (Heals a broken heart) ** _
> 
> _** Heals a broken heart ** _
> 
> _** (But time has stood still) ** _
> 
> _** Time has stood still ** _
> 
> _** (Since we've been apart) ** _
> 
> _** Since we've been apart ** _
> 
> _** I said I made up my mind ** _
> 
> _** To live in memory of the lonesome times ** _
> 
> _** It's useless to say ** _
> 
> _** So I'll  just live my life of dreams of yesterday ** _

> _** (Of yesterday) ** _

She gets a poem. She gets many poems, but this one...

She reads it every night before sleep.

She calls him three weeks later. He picks up  just before she hangs up.


End file.
